Maybe Change Isn't So Bad
by takendeadoralive
Summary: i suck at summaries but hey Clintasha, Blackhawk, blackeye whatever you want to call it!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I've been working on this fic since I saw the avengers for the third time three weeks ago, it's my first fic and I'm the type of person who is always looking to fix something I have a problem with so scrutiny is definitely welcome!**

CHAPTER #1

They saw Thor leave with Loki, the captain left on his motorcycle and Bruce Banner drove off with Tony Stark. That left just Natasha and Hawkeye. After saving the world from an alien attack, they chose to take some time off, whether people liked it or not.

"Well I need a massage and a little RnR. What are you up to?" Hawkeye asked getting into the driver side of the S.H.E.I.L.D vehicle.

Natasha sighed, "that's what I plan on doing. You're welcome to join me, but the location is top secret and you'll be wearing a blind fold until we arrive."

He grinned, "sounds mysterious. Sure why not." He waited until she got in and buckled up.

"Take us to the airport please."

"This gets more interesting by the minute," he laughed. But in no time they arrived at the airport.

She made a quick phone call and said, "once we're in the plane, then the blind fold goes on."

When a remodelled Synergy airplane was rolled out on to the runway, Hawkeye's smile got huge. "We're flying in that? I thought you didn't know how to fly planes."

"S.H.E.I.L.D. is working with John McGinnis and I've been helping with the test flights. This plane is easier to fly than the standard equipment we normally use. Stark Industries has also contributed some technology to this remodel, although no one at the agency knows that except you, me and him. This is the second prototype, on loan to me for now," Natasha explained.

He raised an eyebrow, "then why do I have to wear a blind fold? You know they have some sort of tracker in it."

"Come on, I'm not that rusty as a spy. You know I've removed it by now."

He sighed and put the blind fold on to humour her, when he was in the plane. She knew as soon as it came off, his eyes would see every detail and give him knowledge that others overlooked. But the only one who knew where her compound, her private sanctuary was located, remained to be only Tony Stark. Him and his damn technology had discovered it. Well actually it was Jarvis, but as everyone knew, Jarvis was just another extension of Tony. That was when it had just been a simple cabin. Then Tony had convinced her to build better and more, until it became what it was now. He'd even convinced S.H.E.I.L.D to put some funding into it, explaining that Natasha could train operatives secretly at the location. They'd gone along with it, so had she.

"Well since I can't see shit, I'm taking a nap. Wake me when we arrive," Clint said.

She grinned, thanks to Tony's modifications, the plane could go supersonic. They'd be on her personal island in no time. As soon as she was given the airspace clearance, she hit the button. Unlike the others, they had only a few days off, to recover so to speak. Then S.H.E.I.L.D would call them in for a new assignment. It seemed like only a few minutes and really was thirty, when turbulence woke Clint. He pretended to sleep through it, even though he could tell they were descending. He had to admit, she could really fly this bird well, the landing was super smooth.

"Okay we're here, you can take off the blind fold."

He did so, slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden light. Then he took it all in. The sky, the wind, types of plantation, even the bug splat on the plane. His senses told him right away they were on an island. He wondered where in the ocean they were.

"Are you coming or just going to stand around all day?" She teased, walking to a motorcycle and putting on her helmet.

He snorted and walked over to what apparently was his machine. He noticed they were modified sports bikes and they had Stark's name on them. "Since when are you and Tony Stark such good friends?"

"Let's just say he finally owed me one and helped design this place. You know how much I love my privacy."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Anything I should know about these machines?"

"They go super fast and as soon as you start rolling it encases the rider. You'll appreciate the secure structure when you see how fast they go."

He grinned, "I'd say let's race, but I have no idea where we are going."

"Speed junky," she teased through the microphone in the helmet.

He chuckled, "you're one to talk."

In answer she gave throttle and shifted gears quickly, leaving him behind. In no time he was right on her tail. He appreciated the straight away they were on, but his helmet's computer advised of the approaching winding road. They screamed into and out of corners, dipping the bikes low. The faster they went, the bigger his smile got.

"I love these machines. Remind me to ask Tony to get me one."

Shortly they raced through some lasers and finally Natasha reduced her speed. She explained that if those lasers didn't recognize them, they'd have been dust in two second flat. They slowed down to about 40 km as they travelled down a long lane way, finally gearing down to first and parking on what looked like some kind of conveyor belt.

"You can leave the helmet on the bike," she instructed. "We're here."

He looked around and then a little more closely in front of them. At first it looked like the lane way just continued on, then he noticed the cloaking glass. She said something in Russian and a sliding door opened. They walked in. The place remind him a little of Stark tower, in that the ceiling was high and had huge panels of glass. To one side it looked like a solarium, with a tropical forest growing inside. There was too much to see and take in, it was more than he'd expected.

"Being an agent doesn't pay this well. Had something left over from being a spy eh?"

She dodged the question, but explained a little about the architecture. "I needed a place where I could instantly relax. Stark Industries worked with Bart Price to design this place. It's a little pod like, based loosely on the design he did for Steve Skilken."

She whistled sharply. Two large dogs came bounding toward them. One seemed to be a bull mastiff crossed with great dane. The other an akita-malmute-collie mix. They skidded to a halt in front of Natasha, tails wagging so hard, that their bodies bent with them.

"This beautiful girl is Mokos and he's Kupalo," she explained.

Clint said, "the bull mastiff-dane is named after the Russian goddess of life and he's summer?"

"Close, he's named after the god of summer solstice. I rescued her in South East Asia and him in Bolivia." She shrugged, gave the dogs a hand signal and they fell into heal beside her. "I'll show you around later. Right now I need a massage, a drink and then a soak in the jaccuzi."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

They went up a bunch of stairs, to a second level of the main pod. She lead him to his bedroom and then continued down the hall to her own, the dogs following her. In his room he found a spectacular forest view. He had his own ensuite bathroom too. It was well laid out. In the closet he noticed clothing his size, including a few swim trunks. He had just finished stripping down and putting one on, when there was a gentle knock on the door. He put on the black robe he found in the bathroom and opened the door.

He followed Natasha back downstairs into the tropical solarium. The temperature was perfect inside. Two massage tables were set out, with the therapists waiting. Once they both had laid down on their stomachs, the massage began. Light relaxing music played in the back ground.

"I might just fall asleep again."

"No you won't, trust me. When they start working on the sore muscles, you'll be awake," she said.

Shortly Clint found out she was right. It was painful, but in a good way. His back was the worst, from when he had fallen onto of his quiver, when fighting against the Chitauri. He involuntarily groaned when a particularly bad knot was worked out of his muscles.

"Aren't you glad we have a few days to get back to normal?" Natasha asked softly, gritting her teeth when the therapist hit a bruise.

Clint grunted, but said nothing.

After an hour, the session was done. Natasha said, "just leave your robe and follow me."

His eyes couldn't help notice the one piece swim suit she wore, it accentuated her figure in all the right parts. They walked down a pathway, through a tropical forest. At the end of it, a wall of fine water washed them, before they got into a jaccuzi that was sunk into the ground. The dogs lay near by. A bottle of his favourite beer awaited him and she had a vodka cooler. Some things never changed, while other things were vastly different.

"Good thing I didn't invite you over to my pad, it's a dive compared to his place," Clint said after taking a sip of his beer.

They both sat with their arms above the water. The warm water helping what the massage therapists had done. He noticed Natasha's eyes closed, but he knew, that just like him she wasn't completely relaxed.

She replied, "it's really not my place at all. I have trained other S.H.E.I.L.D. agents here. Really it's their facility, but my property. They know sort of where it is, but only Tony knows the exact location."

He laughed, "still being mysterious I see."

She peaked at him from under her eyelashes, admiring his muscular arms. They'd always had serious chemistry, but circumstance and timing had never allowed either of them to follow through on it. He'd saved her and she'd saved him, their friendship was strong, he was the only one she trusted, ever. And he was the only one who'd ever seen her weak and terrified. This past adventure, made her realize she loved him and she didn't know how to handle it.

"After this, I'll give you a tour of the rest of this place. You'll like the gym-training room."

"Any new toys they give you?" Clint asked lowering his arms and sinking into the water up to his neck.

"Some I'm sure you haven't seen before," she teased.

He grew quiet, reflecting on the past. Clint respected her and if he gave himself a minute, he would admit he loved her. They'd been on many missions together, he trusted no one more than her. She'd brought him back, saved his soul when Loki took it from him. He'd brought her back when she was a raw exposed nerve. They were much alike. She out classed him in certain skills, but he held his own.

A few drinks later, Natasha looked at her hands. "I'm turning into a prune. Ready to get out of this thing?"

He nodded and stood up, giving her a great view of his chiselled chest and abs. Then he picked up a towel and handed her the other. He noticed the dogs sit up too. They were her body guards, her personal shadows. "Tell me how to get back upstairs to my room and then I'll change and be ready for the tour."

"I've got to go up there too, so come on." Again she led the way. "Do you like the view?"

He smirked, but chose not to answer the way he was thinking. He raised his eyes up off her ass. "Love the glass wall and the view into the tree canopy. Feels like a tree house almost."

"One panel opens up, so you can get fresh air. I can show you later if you haven't already figured it out."

She left him again and went to her room to change into jeans and a t-shirt. This time he was waiting for her, leaning against the wall by his door. He wore a pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt. "So where to next?"

She showed him all the levels of the house, then took him through a passage way to the gym. It had mats for ground work, weights and a wall with various weapons too. One other wall was for rock climbing and repelling.

"Impressive. Perhaps when we are both up for it, we'll have a hand to hand combat session?" Clint challenged.

"Sure why not. Out this door brings us to the stable. We have a few horses. Feel like going for a ride?"

"I'm a bit rusty, but why not. Show me the grounds. You're dogs will love the run I'm sure."

She flashed him a smile. Then picked out friesian-arab cross geldings for them both. He saddled his horse and she did hers. They lead the horses outside and mounted. He noticed the dogs kept a respectful distance, but stayed at heal. They walked out of the yard and then through an automated gate.

He could see a path cut through trees and grass that was wide enough for the two horses to walk side by side. "Is this were you go for a jog?"

"There's a separate gravel path for endurance runs. The horses's hooves chew up the path too much and who wants to twist an ankle out here."

The horses responded to the gentle cues and began to trot, then canter. Their movement was very fluid and comfortable to ride. They came to an open field and he felt the need for an adrenaline rush. "Feel like racing?"

She gave him a side glance, "feeling competitive today?" After he nodded, she signalled the dogs to her side of the field, but far enough away from the horses. "On the count of three…"

Both riders tucked low over the horses' necks as they launched forward. When you rode something that had a mind of it's own, it added to the adrenaline rush. You never knew what unpredictable thing could happen. This time though, the two horses both enjoyed the run, each pushing the other to go faster and faster. Clint gave a primal yell and his horse stretched out even more, drawing ahead of Natasha's beast. The dogs ran beside them. Clint's horse left them behind. He began to slow his mount down, as he saw a curve coming up ahead. Eventually he brought the horse to a slow canter and slowed until finally they did a cool down walk.

"Way to go. I thought you said you're riding was rusty?" Natasha said, having caught up to him.

He shrugged and grinned, "I guess it's like riding a bike, after a minute everything comes back to you."

The ride continued, taking them around the outside of the compound and then back to the stables. They both stripped off the bridles and saddles then rubbed down their horses, before turning them out in a grassy paddock. The dogs were no where to be seen, but a sharp whistle from Natasha brought them back to heal.

"I'm getting hungry, shall we go in for diner?" She invited.

Clint nodded. "Sure but I smell like horse. Let me go wash up and change. I'll meet you in the dining room."

"Don't get lost," Natasha teased, then went to do the same.

They sat down to eat and both had beers this time with the meal. He knew she could drink far more than he could and still stand, but he did notice she was drinking faster than he was. The vibe he had got back on the S.H.E.I.L.D. airship when he was coming out of Loki's mind hold, was the same he was getting now. Natasha was hiding something or not facing some truth. Tonight he intended to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her.

He brought up working with the Avengers, then some of their mutual past assignments. Their reminiscing was taken to the living room area, Natasha continued to drink heavily. She stood up suddenly and felt the world spin, but before he could react she was stable again. "I feel like a swim. I'm going to change, see you in the solarium."

She seemed to be almost running away, uncomfortable to be alone with him. He didn't understand it, but changed into a new pair of swim trunks. When he came to the pool, she was already in it floating on her back. "It has two sections; one has a current to swim against and another is calm. It winds along the side of the house. The two sections join at the ends."

"No current is the way I will go," Clint said easing into the water.

She swam beside him. They did two laps and then he got out. "Want another beer?"

"Sure, might as well bring a few in the ice bucket," she suggested.

Alone she tried to stop thinking about Clint. He was in great shape, even with the bruises and scrapes still visible. She was having a hard time not just going into his arms and giving into what she felt. But he was a co-worker and she knew not to mix business and pleasure. She accepted a beer that he returned with and took a long swallow.

"I know something is bothering you. What is it?" Clint asked her directly.

She shook her head and lied, "nothing." She downed the rest of the beers and then asked him to bring him a bottle of vodka, that was in the liquor cabinet.

He knew it was useless to keep pressing her, so he let it drop. He brought her the requested bottle and a glass. She'd tell him when she was ready. "This place is beautiful at night. I can see why you like coming here to recuperate." He stood up looking out the glass windows, sipping his beer.

She said nothing and polished off a number of glasses of vodka. She went to stand up to join him by the window, slipping in the process, "shit!"

Clint's reflexes where not dulled by the beer and he caught her in his arms, before she fell. "You okay Tasha," he asked softly.

Natasha nodded, looking up into his blue eyes. Her heart hammering in her chest. Her eyes fell to his lips. Her hands could feel the hard cords of muscle in his arms holding her up. "I… sorry." She regained her composure and stepped out of his arms. "I guess it's time for me to go to bed."

He watched her retreat, finally understanding what the tension had been. The look she'd had in her eyes when they had dropped to his lips, had told him volumes. She was feeling vulnerable and had let some of her affection slip through her defensive walls. He sighed, picked up the bottles and carried them to the kitchen. The lights turned off automatically as he left the room and went upstairs. In his own room, he put on track pants and stood looking out at the night sky. The stars were out with the moon, casting strange light on the tree tops.

In her own room, Natasha changed in to silk pj bottoms and a t-shirt top. Then she got under the covers. She knew she was drunk and hoped to sleep well that night. But that was not the case, she tossed and turned, fighting the blankets. The past kept creeping into to her dreams, making the night relive her most weakest moments.

Clint sat up suddenly in his bed, coming awake instantly. Had he heard Natasha's scream or was he having a bad dream? He listened to the silence and was about to lay back down again, when he heard it again. She was definitely in distress. He tore off his blankets, ripped open his door and ran to her room. Once there he carefully opened the door and scanned the room. She was alone, which meant some dream gripped her mind. He went to her bed and sat down.

"Natasha wake up!"

He had to shake her, for the dream to break and her eyes finally sprang open. Her eyes were glazed and it took her a moment to remember where she was. The look of horror and fear, had not yet left her face. She struggled against him, trying to attack him.

"It was a dream, that's all, you're safe," he reassured her, enduring the assault with a bear hug.

She clung to him, breathing hard, not truly believing they were safe. "Hawkeye?"

"Yes it's me," Clint reassured.

She sighed then, trying to regulate her breathing and heartbeat. "It was a dream, just a dream…." she repeated, trying to convince herself she was okay. And letting go of her death grip on his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"I can't, I don't remember…" She stuttered. "Can you just let my dogs in?"

He nodded."Did the Hulk's attack on you drag up bad memories?"

Natasha nodded. "I haven't felt that helpless in a long time."

"You're safe. Try to get some rest," Clint said, then went down the stairs and called to the dogs.

The dogs didn't need further invitation. They ran up the stairs to Natasha's room. When he went to check on her, both dogs were on her bed. He stepped into the room and they raised up their heads and growled. He backed out slowly and closed the door.

They'd been through this before, sometimes she'd wake four or five times. Either she'd wake up fighting or terrified. The past never could leave her alone. He wondered if he'd go through that later, due to Loki messing with his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER #2

When Natasha woke up in the morning, she noticed that her dogs were lying across the threshold of her door. Clint must have left the door open on his way out. She showered and changed into her work out gear. In the kitchen is where she found him, using a blender and making a protein shake.

"Good morning," he said.

"Just get back from a run?" she asked.

He nodded and used his arm to wipe sweat off his forehead. "Feel like some training today?"

"Sure why not. Let me just put the dogs outside."

They went to the gym and did some jiujitsu. Then after putting on some padding, practiced their hand to hand combat. She went into instructor mode and taught him a few new tricks. Once they were satisfied with that, both did some weight training.

"Sauna time?" Natasha asked.

"Nope, I'm going to try swimming in that current you mentioned."

They split up. He did do the swim and was pleased with how strong the current was. It was a great way to end the workout. Then he went into the jaccuzi to relax. This is where she found him semi-dozing. He opened an eye, long before she even came to stand beside him. He had felt her presence, even with his eyes closed.

"S.H.E.I.L.D called, we're to head back to the airship tomorrow."

"No rest for the wicked it seems," he mumbled.

"As if you're not itching to get back into the mix of things," she snorted.

"We both are," he said fully opening his eyes up and pinning hers with his.

"Nick Fury says it's just a recon mission. But something is up, because we are doing it together," she advised.

"That's the agency for you, never gives straight answers or the full truth." He got out of the jaccuzi and towelled himself dry. "I'll meet you in the training complex by the weapons wall."

She grinned and went that way. She picked up a pair of curved blades and waited for him. He jogged in, wearing his gear. "Grab a few toys and let's go into the forest," he directed.

Natasha noticed he had his bow and arrows. She strapped on her guns, a sword and took the hand blades too. New metal cuffs she clipped on to her wrists and gave him a pair also. He took two guns and a katana. At the conveyor belt, she touched a panel and out came a modified quad ATV. She got on first and he sat behind her. They rumbled off and down the horse path into the forest. She turned off the path and then stopped in a small clearing. Some targets already were up and showed marks from use.

He nodded satisfied with the area. "Choose your weapon and attack," he said.

She put aside the pile, turned her back on him, so he couldn't see what she chose and then spun around to attack. As he'd predicted, she used the curved blades for hand to hand combat. The wrist guards came in handy to deflect her blows. He managed to disarm her, quicker than she'd expected. The guns had rubber bullets, she used these next. She caught him twice, but his acrobatic skill kept him out of harms way most of the time. When her clips were empty he came at her with the katana. The sound of clashing swords, scattered the few remaining birds. She wasn't the best with a sword, but her agility made up for that.

"Stop," Clint said. "If you do this, then I can't do that…." he taught her how to defend against his katana. "Okay let's start again."

With the new move he'd just shown her, she improved her defence. He showed her a few more techniques and then she stopped them.

"Okay hot shot, lets do some target practice." She shook her head when he picked up his bow. "Not with your bow Hawkeye, with the guns. Let me just change the clips to real bullets. One for me and one for you."

"Did you bring a sniper rifle?" He asked.

"No, but this gun has been modified for a sniper attachment. That I did bring." She showed him the pieces, but didn't assemble it. "Later."

He was a pretty good marksman himself, so they were evenly matched with the hand guns. Getting frustrated with her own performance, Natasha assembled the sniper unit. She called out her shots, before firing. He watched to see if she hit or missed. She was accurate for the most part. One shot that he gauged to be around 500 meters, completely missed it's target. He grinned and then did the same shot, hitting it right in the centre.

"Sometimes you really irritate me," Natasha said.

He chuckled, "awe don't be like that."

She dropped her weapons and he knew that she wanted a hand to hand combat session. He removed his weapons and the wrist cuffs. Then they fought. He let her win, not wanting to be bruised again. She ended up on top of him, with a full mount and put him in a choke. He tapped.

"You won that easily and you always will."

She stayed straddled over him, her hands on either side of his head. Her hair fell forward and he tucked some strands behind her ear. He looked into her eyes and saw the desire building. She licked her lips, wanting to kiss him so bad, but she didn't. That meant allowing him closer to her than ever before and she wasn't ready…yet. Standing up, she offered him her hand, he took it and got up too. Both knew they shouldn't get involved due to working together, yet both of them didn't want to let go either. He also realized that she didn't trust him enough to just give into her desires. Clint knew all about her past, what had cause her to become a Black Widow. The past that she had overcome and survived, would have broken most people. It made her who she was today and why she fought the good fight and worked for S.H.E.I.L.D. They picked up their gear and then got back on the ATV to return to the training compound.

"Any word from Nick about the next assignment?" Clint asked.

"He sent over an information packet. I'll put it up on the screen in the conference room."

"Even after everything we just went through working with the Avengers, I still want to get back to work. I guess it's the ADD, I need to be in the thick of things," Clint said.

"You're an adrenaline junkie, just like I am. We're not happy unless we are working or our lives are on the line," Natasha explained.

Clint shrugged. "I think for us what we do is who we are, it's not just a job. Who we work for, is how others define us."

She nodded, "agreed."

They came into the training complex and put away their weapons, except that Clint kept his bow and quiver. Then he followed her to the conference room. He was definitely admiring her rear assets. She put the information on the screen and they saw the details of their next assignment. They were first tailing Maya Hansen who was a doctor working on nanotechnology for the military, through a contract from FuturePharm research institute. She was going to a gala event to solicit more funding. S.H.E.I.L.D. suspected she may be leaking the technology to competitors, to find who'd pay the most to keep the research going. From the information provided, Clint had a feeling that there once again was something that they weren't being told, but he said nothing.

"I hate Galas. A dress doesn't give me too many options to hide weapons," Natasha grumbled.

"True, but normally there shouldn't be need for weapons at such an event," he said. She gave him a sour look. "But we'll figure something out," he said and her smile came back.

"The Gala is tomorrow night. Come on, you're going to have to help me figure out what dress will conceal the most weapons." Natasha grabbed his hand and towed him after her, going to the weapon's room to load his arms with gear. Then she went to her room and into the walk-in closet. He sat down on a sofa chair by the glass wall, waiting for her to reappear. The first dress was done up to her neck and ended above her knees. She could conceal a gun between her breasts, but no other weapon. She went through two other dresses, that had the same problem. Finally she came out in a shimmering long blue dress. The back was cut low, with thin criss-crossed diamond straps. The front was a style that accentuated her curves in all the right places.

"Wow, that's the one," Clint said in awe, as his eyes roamed over her from head to toe.

The smile she gave him, lit up her eyes. "Thank you. Best part is this…." She lifted up the dress to expose a leg band that held a gun on one thigh and two blades on the other. Then from between her breasts she pulled out another gun.

Clint whistled, "lethal beauty."

"Now you know why my code name is Black Widow," she grinned.

He frowned. "I thought that was because you've been married repeatedly and killed each of your husbands."

She gave him an unamused look. "There's that too. Part of the red in my ledger," she sighed.

Not liking that he had changed her mood negatively, Clint said, "you did what you had to do to survive. I don't blame you for that." He stood up and twirled her around, then put her into a low dip. He liked how the material felt in his hands. "So what's our cover story?"

Natasha saw the look of desire pass through his eyes and it made her feel good. "You're an investor of course and I am your wife."

"A gold digger or a partner in crime?" He joked.

"Both," Natasha winked and laughed.

"Nice. So do I have a tux in my closet?"

"Several actually. Let me just change and we'll see what works best for you." Natasha disappeared and in five minutes was back in a pair of track pants.

He raised an eyebrow, "that looks comfy."

"Once we pick out your disguise, you can change too."

He did as she said and they went through a few classic looks. Natasha was undecided between a Yves Saint Laurent tux that was dark blue or Clint's choice, which was a dark blue shirt, bow tie and black tux. She made him turn around slowly and finally decided. "The dark blue shirt just works for you. That's the look." Then she went into the closet to the accessories drawer and picked him out a watch and a ring. "These double as weapons too. The ring spins over to reveal a spike, great for punching and leaving considerable damage. The watch has a timer with explosive built in. Great for a quick getaway, but not too effective for a big blast."

"You've got to like the gadgets S.H.E.I.L.D. comes up with," Clint grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER # 3

Once again Clint had to wear the blindfold when leaving the compound. The difference was this time on the way out, he peaked, a few times. He knew exactly where her private island was. He found it to be a clever location. They arrived at a private airstrip and then got into a car that drove them to an awaiting helicopter. The helicopter took them to the S.H.E.I.L.D.'s airship. Nick Fury debriefed them, gave them car keys and a wad of cash to Clint to play his part. Then they were dismissed to being their mission. When they were returned to land, they saw the car that would add to their cover story. It was a silver Lamborghini Murcielago LP640.

"I'll drive us to the hotel first to change," Natasha smirked, taking the keys.

"Try not to kill us," Clint teased. As he knew she would, she pealed out, leaving rubber behind.

The car was fast, super fast and they were at the hotel in no time. They were having their gear and their evening wear delivered to the hotel, because the car itself had no room to spare. Twenty minutes after they checked in, their stuff arrived. They shared the room under the false name, as husband and wife. Clint was ready before her.

"I'll be downstairs at the bar, come find me when you're ready. I have the car keys and room key." Once he heard her reply, Clint left.

His eyes took in the possible escape routes and every detail he needed to feel comfortable staying in the hotel. It was out of habit more than necessity really. He also scoped out their venue for the ball. Under the tuxedo he had a shoulder holster with one gun and two clips. He had a blade attached to his left wrist, and on his right ankle he had another blade. The gala was being held on the rooftop solarium of the hotel they were staying at. He determined there was a service elevator for waiters and staff. This is where he would enter, to avoid weapon detection. Natasha would go through the main entrance elevator, since women were not patted down, just had their purses checked. She would be wearing a small wrist purse. As Clint Barton walked into the bar, he noticed some of the ladies turn their heads to watch him go by. He smirked, knowing he looked good in his tux.

He was sipping a dirty martini, when Natasha walked in. She was stunning, both men and women stopped what they were doing to watch her. She'd put her hair up and was wearing dangling diamond earrings, with an emerald chocker necklace. Her tiny dark green purse, matched the necklace in colour. There was an easy elegance about her, with an air of danger. Everything about her was intoxicating. Clint got up and gave her his arm, leading her to a private table. He kissed her cheek, before she sat down. A waiter appeared immediately, practically tripping over himself to serve them.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"For my wife, a vodka and sprite with a lime twist. For myself I will have another martini." Clint advised, flashing his bank roll as he peeled off a few bills to pay for the drinks.

"Right away sir!" The waiter disappeared.

"Wife, you look particularly delicious tonight," Clint teased.

Natasha replied, "thank you dear husband."

They were speaking in code. They'd used it before, when playing a husband and wife team. He had just advised her that so far everything was falling into place. The waiter returned and handed out the drinks.

"You look very lovely tonight ma'am. Will you two be attending tonight's gala?" The waiter asked, practically swooning.

"Thank you. Yes. Do you know if other guests have already arrived?"

"A few," he replied.

Clint stood up and took the waiter aside. "I want to surprise my wife with a bottle of her favourite champagne tonight. I have it specially imported. Is there a way I could get it into the gala, without offending my hosts?" He took out his huge clip of bills.

"Er.. yes… um I could sneak you and the bottle in, through our waiter's elevator," the waiter whispered.

Clint nodded and watched the waiter's eyes grow huge, with the $100 bill he was slipped.

"Anything you need tonight sir, I'm your man." The waiter said, taking the tip and making it disappear in seconds.

Clint shook his hand, "good man. My wife will be very pleased."

When the waiter left, he sat back down and leaned closer to Natasha. "It's set, I'll come through the waiter's entrance."

She nodded and smiled. He looked at his watch and then two minutes later his waiter brought a man to the table who held a bottle of champagne. Again Clint tipped the two men and stood up. He offered his hand to Natasha. "Time to join the party honey."

Natasha stood up. "See you there dear." She walked off and every eye followed her, including his.

The waiter took the bottle and led Clint to the service elevator. "Sir your wife is a goddess."

Clint smiled, "she is a beauty isn't she. But don't let the beauty blind you, she's very smart and never lets me forget it."

They chuckled together and then the doors opened. The waiter thanked him and wished him a good night, then left. Clint gave the champagne bottle to the bartender and had him pour them two glasses. Then he walked through the party guests, looking for Natasha. In minutes he found her and handed her the glass.

"Is Maya here yet?" He asked.

"Not that I have seen. But some other familiar faces from the information we were given."

He scanned the growing crowd and saw she was right. One of Dr. Hansen's colleagues was there and talking to the Secretary of Defence for the USA military and two Senators. There were a few doctors that worked on genetic engineering and others they didn't know. To really check out the people in closer proximity, Clint danced with Natasha. His eyes noticed that the Secretary of Defence kept his left hand always in his pocket. He read the tells, just like a poker player would. Natasha was scanning the group they were interested in, for a target that she could work information out of. She let Clint know when she wanted him to have her accidentally bump into the mark.

"Oh I'm so sorry gentleman. My partner has two left feet," Natasha flirted with the Senators.

"I'm glad that he does. I'm Lamar Alexander."

She batted her eyelashes, "Washington state Senator?"

"One and the same, and you are?" He asked taking her offered hand and kissing it, like an old school gentleman.

"Nadine Roman. My husband Francis and I have been told that there is potential to invest in some interesting projects tonight."

"You are definitely in the right place. Come I'll introduce you to Doctor Maya Hansen," Senator Alexander said, putting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her away from the other men. He totally ignored the mention of her husband.

Clint saw a woman with a sour expression on her face, sipping a cocktail. She was wife to Lamar Alexander. He brought her another drink. "I see that your husband has met my wife," he said bitterly.

Mrs. Alexander accepted the glass, not even looking at him. "That's why he's in politics."

"Well if his hand travels any lower, Senator or not, I'll knock him out."

This time she turned around with a raised eyebrow. When she saw that the man who'd spoken was handsome, her face broke into a smile. "Now that would make my night, but not yours."

"Would you like to dance?"

She nodded and he lead her onto the dance floor. Jilted women loved to gossip about others and she was no exception. He was given a lesson on who had money and who didn't. He also learned some dirty secrets, including who was sleeping with whom. She was a smart woman and a good profiler.

"If you want to graciously rescue your wife, just tell Elizabeth that Senator Alexander wants to discuss health care. The woman just never shuts up. I'll intervene after he suffers a while."

"I just love a devious woman," Clint flirted.

"And I love a man with good taste," she said as she eyed his expensive watch.

He glanced over to Natasha and saw that she wore a bored expression, so he did as he'd been told and had Elizabeth distract the Senator. Soon his _wife_ was back on his arm. He filled her in on what he'd learned and she briefed him. Dr. Hansen was desperate for funding to pursue research regarding reprogramming the brain. She was claiming she had developed a way to exploit the genetic potential of man, so he would become a super-soldier.

"You mean like Steve?"

Natasha nodded, "she says the result would surpass Captain America's abilities."

"Now that's what I call some serious bragging. I don't think I'm going to like being her shadow," Clint added.

"She's holding a conference tomorrow in Austin, Texas just for the investors. I relayed the information to Fury and he wants us to attend. It's being held at FuturePharm. He wants us to find out more about her research by breaking into her laboratory."

"Do we have an invitation?"

She shot him a look of disbelief. "Since when do you doubt my abilities? One look at the diamonds on my ears and emeralds around my neck and she almost kissed my feet. Not only did I get us an invitation, but we are to arrive early for a personal tour."

Clint whistled low, "nice work. I'll contact Fury and get a jet. Meet you back at the room."

She nodded. "At least the booze is free and the finger foods are not bad. Damn I wish I could go with you."

"Sorry one of us has to stay. If you learned how to fly something other than that plane of yours…."

"Just go already," Natasha said.

He grinned and left. She went to refill her glass. The rest of the night she just kept Maya in view and observed whom she spoke to. Eventually the doctor excused herself and went into her own room. It happened to be on the same floor as their room. No sooner had Natasha gone into her suite, when she received a text from Clint to pack and meet him on the roof in twenty minutes. She changed into her agent uniform, packed their bags and did the online checkout. A quick watch check and she made her way up to the roof, by elevator and then stair. A rope ladder awaited her. She put the bag straps over her arm and head, then began her climb up. Once she was inside, she disconnected the ladder.

"Okay let's go," she called, making her way to the cockpit and sitting down beside Clint.

"Miss me?" Clint grinned.

She punched him lightly in the arm, "just fly."

"Yes ma'am!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER #4

They made Austin in good time and took a cab to the hotel. But they had no time to relax. Tomorrow night they'd have to do the break and enter at FuturePharm. Tonight they had to do some night surveillance. Clint had offered to do it himself, but Natasha was restless and said she'd come too. They picked up a pair of keys and motorcycle helmets at the front desk, that had been pre-arranged by S.H.E.I.L.D. They went to the parking garage. Their helmets were like the ones at Natasha's compound; equipped with computer and headsets. An hour ride and they were in range of the building, but instead of stopping they rode by at a normal speed, then circled the block and road back. A set of trees grew close to the electric fence that surrounded the property. They parked the bikes across and up the street at another industrial building. Then jogged across the street to the trees.

"Nice of the landscape designer to place these so close to the fence," Clint whispered.

"Give me a boost up?" Natasha asked.

Clint launched her up into one tree and climbed up another. This is what he normally did for the agency so Clint took lead. He could see just as well at night as he did during the day, so he passed the night vision glasses to Natasha. He signalled that he wanted to get closer to the guard hut and entrance. She watched him launch himself from the tree over the fence and land lightly on his feet. He scanned around and then waived her over. Natasha followed and when she was beside him, they moved forward sticking to the shadows and shrubbery.

After watching the guards around the entrance for a for a few minutes, Natasha whispered, "I've got this, go check the rest out."

He nodded and told her to watch for him and hand signals, since they hadn't brought their ear radio communication sets. He was beside her one minute and gone the next. She didn't see him for thirty minutes and then caught a glimpse of Hawkeye on the roof. How he'd gotten up there so quickly, she didn't know. He gave her a signal and she knew a guard was coming her way, doing a perimeter sweep. She check the time and then moved to hide herself within some rose bushes. She was glad that he didn't have a dog, but Hawkeye would have warned her of that in advance. When she looked back to the roof, he was gone. Just when she was thinking that maybe she was just a pain in his ass, he came back and signalled that she should follow him.

At the fence line Clint said, "I'll boost you over."

She backed up and ran towards him, using his knee and hands he tossed her into the air and her momentum carried her over the fence. Her training allowed her to land a little more gracefully. She saw Clint use the tallest tree's branch to get himself over. They jogged back to the bikes and didn't really talk until they rode away.

"Security is more for show. There's a few lights on the building, no outdoor cameras. One perimeter check and only four outdoor guards. It's like they are more worried about what comes out, instead of who might come in," Clint observed.

"The guard at the gate, sits there and watches TV. He didn't even look up, when that guard walked the fence line. Tomorrow night will be easy."

She couldn't see it, but Hawkeye grinned. If this assignment was that easy, they wouldn't both be there. He had a feeling that they weren't the only ones watching this company. But he hadn't seen anything, it was just a feeling. He'd just make sure his quiver was ready with arrow heads for everything.

"It's a nice night for a ride, glad we took the bikes," Natasha said a few minutes later.

"Feel like racing?" Clint chuckled.

"Back to the hotel parking lot, or all the way back to the room?"

He grinned, "you choose."

"To the parking lot is good," she replied. "At that red light, when it goes green, the race is on."

Natasha spun her back tire, revving to go. She glanced at Hawkeye, but he just focused forward. The light changed and they both shot forward. He went up on one wheel and brought it down, then crouched low. Their machines screamed through the night, ripping through the still night air. He took a side street and even rode up on a side walk. They were both very competitive and neither wanted to loose. They came into the parking garage at different entrances. But it was Hawkeye who arrived back first. He was leaning against the wall, holding his helmet, when Natasha rode up.

"Shit, how did you get here so quick?" She swore as she removed her helmet.

"Maybe the short cut," he shrugged. "Let's change have a few drinks and raid the mini bar fridge."

They took the elevator back to their room. It was pretty late at night, but the conference wasn't until 3 pm, so they could sleep in. Clint invaded the mini bar, after changing into a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. Natasha came out of the bathroom in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, which often doubled as her pjs. She raised an eyebrow when he handed her a glass. After a sniff, she accepted it and went to sit in one of the balcony chairs. He joined her, putting a handful of the little liquor bottles on the table between them. They had four each and nursed the last one.

"They don't need us both on this project. I wonder who they are expecting to come to the conference," Natasha wondered out loud.

He shrugged, "someone else is scoping out FuturePharm. I saw no one, but I could feel it."

"Whomever it is, must have S.H.E.I.L.D. pretty nervous."

"In a few hours we'll find out. We should get some rest." Clint got up and put away his pile of bottles, then got into bed on the left side.

She did the same, but didn't close her eyes until she heard his even breathing. Her sleep was fitful and Clint was glad the bed was big, so she didn't kick or punch him in her sleep. He got maybe four hours of sleep and then her nightmare woke him. She was talking in her sleep. At first he didn't pay much attention, but then she said his name.

_"What do you mean Barton's compromised?"_

_"If anyone has to kill Clint, I'll do it. But no one touches him until that has to happen. I'll get him back…. I owe him. I have to."_

The next few things she mumbled and he couldn't quiet make out what she said. He glanced over to her and saw tears rolling down her cheek. Her next words almost made him fall out of bed.

_"Clint come back to me, you can fight this, I know you can. I need you …. damn it, I love you…. Don't make me have to kill you, because it would kill me."_

He waited to see if she would say more, but she didn't. He guessed that she must have been beside him the whole time S.H.E.I.L.D. had him in restraints. Her breathing settled, so maybe that's when he'd come back into his own mind. He reflected back to that day. He'd known there was something she hadn't been saying, but accepted her answer about red in her ledger anyway. So was that why she had fought with the Avengers; because of him? He got up and went to have a shower, this new knowledge didn't change things for him. He'd loved her a long time, but her past and timing kept them apart. If they were ever to get closer, she'd have to truly trust him and open up.

As he came out of the shower and put on a towel, he could hear her moving around in the main room. He shaved and then cleaned up. Coming out the door he said, "bathroom's yours. We should order breakfast in bed, so don't get all dolled up just yet."

She rolled her eyes, "is that what you say to all the ladies you want to get naked in bed with?"

He smirked, "relax, I'll have my pants on. You can join me any way you like." He dodged a soap bar that came flying at his head. "Missed me."

Her laughter he heard until the shower turned on. He placed the order, making sure to ask for the most expensive menu items, but at the same time getting something he wanted to eat. Then he got out a good tip. He had no problem spending money, when it wasn't his. The room service came, just as Natasha got out of the bathroom in her robe. She got the door and handed over the tip. Then she kissed Clint in front of the waiter and fed him a strawberry right after. He winked at the waiter, who grinned stupidly and left.

"So what did you get us? Custard stuffed croissant with fresh berry spread…. mmm."

Clint watched her pick a piece of the crust apart and eat it with pleasure. She enjoyed every bite. Watching her dip the strawberry in chocolate and eat it slowly, caused a tightening to happen under the sheets. To get his mind off her, he stuffed his face with bacon and eggs. It was the best he'd ever had and provided enough distraction for him to regain control. He couldn't let the revelations of earlier, make him loose his focus on the job they had to do.

"I can't believe I'm awake already. It's only 9 am. We have a lot of time to kill," Natasha eventually said.

"Did Fury send us the building blueprints yet?"

She got off the bed and went over to the lap top. Natasha climbed back onto the bed and sat beside him, back propped against the head board. Together they looked over the information. He pointed out what he had observed of the guards outside. They discussed point of entry and then how to get into the lab and out again. They plotted possible escape routes and went over a back up plan. She would take lead and he'd cover her six. Eventually it was time to get ready for the conference. A limo was already arranged to pick them up. Natasha wore a sharp business blazer which of course accentuated her figure, with a tight pencil skirt. Clint wore a business suit. They wore no weapons this time, except what the S.H.E.I.L.D. jewellery had hidden within. The front desk rung their room and advised the limo had arrived. Clint gave Natasha his arm and they went to the lobby. He said to the desk, that the cleaning crew didn't have to go in to their room and he'd prefer they didn't. He also left the front desk and cleaning staff a huge tip. He advised them, the food cart was outside the door. Then they left.

They were in a line up of cars, both civilian and military, at FuturePharm security gate. They were given temp badges and then lead by armed men to a conference room, where Dr. Maya Hansen greeted them warmly. Once all the seats were filled, she began her presentation, educating them on her research. Natasha shot Clint a look, the information was similar to what had been done to the Captain, but much more advanced. In the wrong hands it could be very dangerous. When Dr. Hansen encouraged open discussion, that's when Natasha went to work. She reeled them all in with her interest and questions, then let the bomb drop and destroyed Dr. Hansen's chance to get anyone in that room to invest in her work.

"Francis, I will not invest in any more dead lab rats! Where are the real results?" Natasha stood up, hands on the table, glaring at Dr. Hansen. Everyone in the room had their eyes glued on her.

"Honey, it's research. You know the drill," Clint said.

"Don't honey me. We've spent billions on similar research, but that's just it. It's been five years and no usable results. You and I are in the business of making money, not wasting it on theoretical results. Dr. Hansen where are the human test subjects?"

Dr. Hansen stuttered and tried to regroup, repeating useless facts. She was loosing her investors and she knew it. They were agreeing with Mrs. Roman. At that moment Dr. Hansen wished she could kill the woman that was verbally attacking her and tossing years of research aside. It almost felt like a physical slap in the face. When Mr. and Mrs. Roman stood up to leave, so did all her other potential investors. And then it was done and they had all left.

On the way out, now that they had a copy of the ID tag taken from the lab, Natasha happened to accidentally find the original key card by the last security door, before the main lobby. "Excuse me sir, but there is something wedged under the door there." She pointed the guard to where the key card was jammed.

"Stupid, clumsy, lab geeks," the guard muttered under his breath.

Everyone left and they did also, again returning to the hotel in the limo. Once they were alone, Natasha laughed. "That was so easy. I almost felt bad for her… almost."

"You're the best at what you do. Some of those Senators, looked like they wanted to invest in you!"

She smiled, disappearing into the the washroom to change into her S.H.E.I.L.D. uniform. When she came out, Hawkeye was just putting on his boots. They went over the plan again, then checked their gear. With many hours to kill before their final stage of the job, they decided to go for a ride on the motorcycles. Their uniforms looked like specialized motorcycle leathers, when they didn't attach their weapons. They rode by and around FuturePharm, checking all streets and lane ways for possible exit routes. Then they raced a little and rode for just the fun of it. They stopped for diner at a burger joint. If they weren't so on edge for tonight's assignment, it would have felt like a diner date. Finally they returned to the room to gear up, as the sun sunk below the horizon.

Darkness blanketed the sky, as the motorcycles drove by once and then parked way up the street by another building. They stuck close to the fence line. The exterior lights, Hawkeye shot with paint, using a modified hand gun. Again the trees helped launch them over the security fence. Hawkeye scanned the area and nodded that they could advance. Natasha wore night vision glasses, but he needed none of that enhancement. Getting to the main entrance was no problem. Hawkeye hit the guard with a taser arrow. When the guy went down, he retrieved it and put it back in his quiver. Together they lifted the guard up in a corner, making it look like he was just standing relaxed. The smoker's bin held up the unconscious man. The key card came out and let them into the building. As expected, the guard at the security desk was sleeping, Hawkeye choked him out, to make him sleep that much more longer. While he did that, Natasha put a scrambler virus into the cameras, it would disappear in an hour leaving snow on the monitor's recording device only. They moved on, taking out guards as they went. She used her Black Widow's sting taser on two guys. It wasn't until the lab area, that they used the tranquillizer blow darts. Once inside, Hawkeye stayed alert, while Natasha gathered the intel, downloading data and taking pictures.

"Get down now," Clint ordered through their communication device, seeing movement from the back of the room.

"I still have one download running, I can't disconnect yet." She reported back.

"Stay still, don't move. There's someone coming in from the back entrance." Clint said, getting another taser arrow ready.

"Almost done," Natasha whispered.

As he watched, he saw Dr. Hansen herself, wedge the door open and then exit the way that he and Natasha had just come. Nothing else happened. "It's clear, just try to hurry up. Something strange is going on here."

Natasha suddenly stood up and nodded at him. She was done. He gave her a hand signal, telling her to stay low and come to him. He caught movement through the door that had been left ajar. He sent an arrow silently through the air, disabling the intruder. Next he went to retrieve the arrow, but he found it on the ground and there was no body.

"Get out now, I'm right behind you. Someone is here and survived my taser arrow," Clint reported.

"I'm already heading out. The guards we took out are still down," she replied.

He caught up to her, but the uneasy feeling didn't leave him. "Go to the bikes, stay in the dark and go fast. We have company, someone is breaking in. This guard is dead, not unconscious." His hand came away with blood.

"I'll go report to Fury and give him the info we took tonight." When they got back to the fence, he helped her over again. She turned back to him and said, "Hawkeye, be careful."

He flashed her a grin, "always. I'll catch up to you in a minute. I want to see who it is and try to get a tracker on them." He melted into the darkness.

She was just about to ride away, when she saw Hawkeye leap off a moving truck and grab the arm of a street light. Then he shimmied to the base and slid down. He jogged over, not even out of breath. He put on his helmet and nodded, after starting his motorcycle.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Not sure, I think it was a few HYDRA agents. Either way, they have a tracker on them. This is the arrow that delivered it," he said showing her a stick with no head on it, before putting it into his quiver.

"Let's get back to the hotel, check out online and head for the plane. We have a lot to report back to Fury." Natasha rode off, with Clint hot on her heals.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for the reviews and PM's I love the help and I'm still totally open for critisism if you have any questions, complaints or suggestions totally let me know I'm open!**

CHAPTER #5

A few days later Dr. Hansen reported that someone had broken into FuturePharm and stollen her research. When Clint advised Fury that he had seen her prop open a side door, they decided not to get involved and just observe the doctor a few days. When nothing happened and the tracker went dead before they could confirm HYDRA's presence, Natasha and Hawkeye were re-assigned. They were put on separate projects, him tracking and watching a scientist in Japan and Natasha using her skills to get inside information from Voltaire T. Gazmin the Secretary of National Defence of the Philippines. She was in Manila at a conference, where media was allowed to participate.

It was a month, of watching everything the scientist did and reporting it back to S.H.E.I.L.D. Hawkeye was getting bored. The guy's routine was mundane. But on the second last day of the assignment, something changed. He noticed a black SUV following the man's scooter, when he was on his way home from his lab. It was evening and if Hawkeye wasn't as good as he was, he'd have missed it. When the scientist parked and went to lock up his scooter, four men jumped out of the SUV and dragged the scientist into it. Now this was more like it, finally some action!

Hawkeye fired a tracker arrow and it stuck to the bumper of the SUV. He fired up the motorcycle he was on and followed. The computer in his helmet easily tracking the SUV. As he passed his discard arrow shaft, he leaned over and scooped it off the ground and put it back in his quiver. He hung further back, due to the sparse traffic, as the vehicle travelled away from Tokyo. Eventually he had to take a parallel street, as to not be spotted. The SUV stopped and remained stationary, they had reached their destination. He parked and then got up a fire escape. From there he went from roof to roof until he was on the building that had the SUV parked outside of it. A vent system gave him the access he needed to investigate the situation. He could see that the scientist was being held captive and some form of interrogation was happening. Unfortunately he couldn't hear a thing. He reported in to Fury, via his communication device. Fury said he should only intervene if the scientist's life was in danger. The men doing the interrogation looked like ninjas from a movie. They inflicted some damage to their prisoner, who was so scared he pissed himself. The ninjas laughed, and then one took out a big knife and held it to the throat of the scientist, drawing blood. That changed the game. Hawkeye became a hunter.

Through the vent he crashed and climbed through the rafters. Using an arrow he plunged the place into darkness, with just a red glow of the emergency light system. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Then he let loose a cascade of arrows that took out almost all, but one of the ninja men. The final man, stood with a knife to the victim's throat, nervously glancing around, but seeing nothing. He called out in Japanese and then English, threatening to kill the scientist if the intruder didn't fight him one on one. Hawkeye grinned and came down to accept the challenge.

"Let the scientist go," Clint said quietly, shouldering his bow.

The ninja dressed man did so, but lunged the knife at Hawkeye. He blocked it no problem and grabbed the extended knife arm, then slammed his palm into the guy's nose. He felt it crunch under the force of the blow. As the man spun, slashing wildly with his knife, Hawkeye hit the elbow and the knife fell. The man tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed the arm, twisting it and then forcing the guy to his knees. At the same time Hawkeye brought up his knee, connecting with the man's chin. That should have knocked him out cold, but the man continued his attack, grunting with the effort. He practically fell on top of Hawkeye, using his weight to try and complete the move. But as they fell, Hawkeye shifted his hip and so landed with his knee slamming into the guy's midsection. The loss of breath of the bigger guy, allowed Hawkeye to put him in a choke hold and he waited until there was no movement. Before the guy could wake up, Hawkeye untied the scientist and gave him the keys to the SUV. The scientist didn't wait around for further instruction, he bolted out the door and squealing tires announced his departure. Hawkeye took pictures of the downed men and searched them for identification. There was nothing, so he left.

Once back on the motorcycle, he reported to Fury what had just happened. "Sir the scientist has left and he was just roughed up a bit. I have photos of his attacker's faces, no other insignia or ID on any of them."

"Go to the airport, there will be a waiting jet. Return to the airship for full report," Nick Fury instructed. Then he added, "Good job Hawkeye."

"Yes sir," Clint said, riding towards the airport.

Meanwhile in Manila, Natasha had obtained all the information she needed from her assignment. He was a little more of a challenge, then she had expected. But in the end she always got what she wanted. This was not as exciting as saving the world with her fellow Avengers, but it paid the bills and helped take some of the red off her ledger. She was on a commercial flight to the USA from Manila. It would take between 12 to 14 hours. During this time she found herself missing Clint. He was so easy going and never pushed her to face her fears. He challenged her skills and stirred up her physicality. She hoped that they would tackle another joint assignment. He made her feel like a woman, not just another agent. When they had been dancing, it felt so right to be in his arms. Yet confiding in him, facing her past with him that was something she found hard to do. The flight was landing to refuel, in Guam. Natasha left the plane to stretch her legs, as the layover was about 30 minutes to an hour. She got some food and grabbed a newspaper and magazine for the remainder of the flight. Try as she might, she couldn't get Clint Barton out of her mind. When he was being Hawkeye on assignment, his skill impressed her. His fantastic vision during day or night sometimes was annoying. But like the last assignment, it kept them out of trouble. Once she was backing onboard the plane, her thoughts turned towards seeing his ripped abs when he came out of the shower wearing just a towel. Or his muscular arms, when he was working out. She had a familiar shiver travel through her; it would be a long flight if she didn't stop thinking about her fellow agent like this. She read the magazine and paper, then dozed.

Finally the flight was over and they landed. But she had no time to relax, she got her luggage and reported to Nick Fury right away. He told her a jet was waiting at terminal 2 to take her to the airship.

As the back hatch closed, Hawkeye turned around and grinned.

"Welcome back Natasha," Clint said.

She gave him a smile, "it's good to be back. Anything exciting happening?"

He shook his head and jokingly said, "We wouldn't do that to you." Then more seriously said, "It's been rather boring."

"Ya nothing was interesting in Manila either. The same old game out there."

They were in the air and flying towards the airship, when out of the blue Clint says, "Did you miss me?"

Natasha's eyes widened and then she regained her cool and said sarcastically, "sure I missed your smart-ass comments and you're over competitive ego."

He chuckled, "ouch. Someone's feeling the jet lag."

"Bite me."

He shot her a look that gave her that inner shiver, "only if you ask nicely."

They were approaching the flight deck and he had to announce who they were, before getting permission to land. Small talk ended and they left the plane to the attendants. Nick Fury met them and lead the way to debriefing. Natasha gave him everything she'd found out.

"HYDRA has been rounding up all scientists working on genetic mutation. They have Dr. Hansen's research. Manila has been reporting a high volume of missing men, ranging in age from 18 to 25. We believe that HYDRA has begun testing on human subjects, instead of animals. We don't know where they are doing the testing. You two are going to try and find the facility where HYDRA is working out of. That scientist you rescued Hawkeye, is the bait. There have been rumors that the Russians are behind the sudden spike for human results. We need to know if it's military or mafia related."

"Are we going to Japan or Manila?" Clint asked.

"We had a tracker on the Japanese scientist, we lost him in Phuket Thailand," Nick Fury explained. "That's where you both start."

"Phuket is a dangerous place for someone like the scientist. The police are in collusion with the thieves down there," Natasha said.

Fury nodded. "Since you speak Thai, you get to partner up with Hawkeye. You two leave for Thailand in the morning. Hawkeye there a few new arrow heads designed for this trip. Go see Agent Hill, she'll get you set up. Natasha, use this to brush up on your Thai." Fury gave her an ear bud and a handheld device. Then left to take care of other business.

Natasha looked at Clint, "why doesn't Black Widow ever get any new gadgets?"

He smirked, shrugged and went to go find agent Maria Hill.

She sighed, then went to find somewhere to sit and practice her language skills.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER #6

Due to the weapons and gear they had to take with them, S.H.E.I.L.D. would be flying them into Thailand. But they would be dropped into the ocean near Ko Kaeo Yai Kau Kew Island at night. Once ashore Hawkeye and Black Widow would take a local boat to the main land. They'd set up in some rat hole and begin working. Enough money would pay for the secrecy they wanted, if a local discovered them.

"Wake up you two, we are thirty minutes from the island," the pilot said to his passengers.

Clint was instantly awake, "we're ready. Gear is ready."

It was an overcast sky, perfect for a stealthy arrival. They looked like a pair of special ops navy seals and their drop was just as skilled. The gear was in sealed containers that floated behind them, as they swam towards the island. Hawkeye surfaced first, scanning their surroundings to see if anyone heard them splash into the ocean. No one was around and nothing stirred. He took off his tank and put the gear in a fisherman's boat. They'd have to row over to the mainland, but that was okay, as motors made too much noise.

"Hawkeye help me with the tank, it's stuck on something," Natasha whispered.

He did as she asked and then put the tank into the boat, helping her in. He pushed the boat off the shore and they began to row for the main land. The water was calm and they sliced through it quickly. As they neared the shore close to Rawai, there was a small inlet on the southernmost peak that allowed them to pull the boat on to shore. The trees grew right up to the rocks, providing perfect cover. From the satellite images they'd seen earlier, there was a road just inland from where they were. A few scattered houses on either side, before the main road which was Hwy 4233. Once in the cover of the trees, they took out their gear from the cases. They'd have to carry everything, but they had backpacks to do so. Wetsuits were removed, put away and replaced with their normal agent uniforms. On top of that they wore street clothing and the backpacks. Tourists are what they'd look like. The containers and scuba gear they buried in under the sand and forest debris, then turned on the trackers. S.H.I.E.L.D. would later send agents to retrieve it all.

"Ready to hike out of here and get to Phuket?" Clint asked.

Natasha nodded, "lead the way."

They trekked out, making good time. The sun had not even crested the horizon. They walked along the Hwy eager to get into town. One beat up pickup truck pulled over and they got in the truck bed, hitching a ride. The truck only went half way up the coast. So they had to walk again before another person gave them a lift. Finally they reached the outskirts of Phuket. The driver tried to tell them that Phuket was a dangerous area for tourists, they nodded, thanked him and gave him some baht. Into the city they went. The sun was just coming out, little children poured out into the street, yelling at each other and staring at them. The houses were a clutter of boards with tin roofs. Down one street, they found a Tuk Tuk.

The driver knew a little broken English. Natasha spoke a little Thai and English. The driver nodded that he understood. He took them deep into the slums of Phuket city. Then stopped besides a two story concrete building that had no windows. The Tuk Tuk driver explained that this place for the right money no one asked questions and didn't care what happened, as long as they were paid. Natasha negotiated a price with a man who came outside. Then paid the Tuk Tuk driver well.

"Tell him to come back tonight around six to give us a tour," Clint said.

Natasha relayed the information and the driver nodded, then left. The other man, lead them up a set of dirty stairs and to a room. In the room there was one dirty cot, a toilet with no seat, a lamp and a chair. This room had a door that locked and they paid handsomely for it. The man nodded and left.

"It's not the Ritz, but it will do."

Natasha took off her pack and took out four little devices. These she locked onto the four corners of the glassless window. With the small lap top she had, she activated them creating a grid. If someone put a hand or anything through the empty air, the grid gave a silent alarm and would give them a painful electric zap.

"Remind me later that you have it activated. I don't feel like burning my arm hair off today," Clint joked.

He took out his small modified bow and the arrows that went with it, to make sure that they hadn't been damaged in transport. They both did this with all their gear. Once done, they put the gear away. Four more devices were activated in a corner, to reflect the other wall, cloaking the gear. If someone was quickly looking into the room to steal things, they would see nothing and move on. They had their knives strapped to them under their plain cloths. Then as the street got busier, they left the room. Natasha carried their money. She followed Hawkeye to the roof and they got the layout of the city.

"To the northwest of us, are some industrial buildings with some big smoke stacks. If I were testing on humans and wanted to dispose of them without anyone knowing, I'd cremate them," Natasha said.

Clint nodded in agreement. "It's as good as any place to start."

They went back down to street level and began walking towards the direction of the industrial area. As they walked, their senses were on red alert for pick pockets and any other local threat. A few people tried to sell them trinkets, but when Natasha said they had no money in Thai, they were left alone. The first building they checked, showed nothing unusual. Hawkeye went on the roof top and scanned the area. A block ahead, was another potential building. He stayed above and Natasha went to investigate at street level. Again they found nothing. Hawkeye made contact with Fury, using their communication headset. But there was still no word of where the scientist was, only that his last know location was exactly in the area they were in. It wasn't until late afternoon that they found three industrial buildings that could be their targets. They were locked tight, not even Natasha's lock picking skills could get them entry. The smoke stacks had fresh residue and a black SUV was parked outside of one of them.

"We'll come back tonight for some surveillance work on these three buildings," Clint said to Natasha.

She replied, "I'll ask the Tuk Tuk driver if he's heard about any foreigners around here, when he picks us up tonight."

"Are you hungry enough to try the local food?" Clint asked.

"Sure why not. Come down and let's hitch a ride to the food district."

Hawkeye jumped to a building beside the one he was on, then slid down a pipe that ran along the side of it. His feet hit the ground, before Natasha finished speaking. He flashed her a cocky grin and they continued walking down the block.

"There's a lot of gang tags around here," she observed.

He nodded, "we're being watched. One on the roof of the building on your right. And two are hiding behind that pile of garbage we just passed."

"Nice, a little work out before lunch sounds like fun," she said rotating her shoulders.

He flashed her a grin, "the two behind us are moving forward, but do nothing unless they engage us. The one on the roof has a gun. I'll take him out, while you handle the two behind us." Then as an afterthought he added, "Don't kill anyone. We don't need to start a gang war."

She laughed and used her body to hide Hawkeye slipping his mini bow and an arrow out from under his shirt. The arrow head was taser equipped, enough to stop but not kill the target. As the two behind them tried to grab Natasha, she kicked one in the head and the other received a fist in his face. The guy on the roof then became visible and Hawkeye let his arrow fly. The gunman hit the roof like a sack of potatoes. As their attackers found out these two _tourists_ knew how to fight, more of them appeared. The guys ranged in age from 18 to 25 years old. Some held bats, others knives or chains. Black Widow and Hawkeye stood back to back, disposing of their attackers as they came in closer. Even though neither of them used unnecessary force, the ones they defeated lay groaning in pain on the ground. In ten minutes more than half of the gang had been disabled.

Natasha called out in Thai, "where's your leader?"

"On the roof bitch," was the reply.

She looked at Hawkeye, "you took him down didn't you?"

"It'll wear off in thirty minutes, these are the smaller ones."

"Your leader is unconscious on that roof. No one needs to get hurt any further. Let's talk," she said in Thai.

The one who had spoken to her spit at her. So she gave him a flying knee to the face and an elbow down on his head. He was out cold and bleeding on the pavement. The remaining gang members looked at each other then dropped their weapons and held up their hands. One asked if they were the police and she said they were not. Next she was asked who they were. She explained they could be friends or enemies, the choice was up to the gang. The gang wisely chose to be friends. Hawkeye sent two people to get their leader.

"Tell them we are taking this one with us. To wait for his return later tonight. They are to speak to no one or we come back and won't be as nice as this time." Clint waited for Natasha to translate.

They nodded and then returned to where they had come from. Clint picked up the leader and tossed him over his shoulder. "Let's go get lunch, I'm hungry now."

Eventually they got a ride to a local restaurant. Hawkeye propped the unconscious young man in a chair, tying his legs to the chair. Then they ordered their food. Natasha had Tom Yum Goong which was a spicy shrimp soup. Hawkeye had Pad Thai. Then they shared Khao Pad with Kai Med Muang (fried rice paired with chicken and cashew nuts). When the young guy woke up, he struggled a moment and gave up. He looked at them with fear in his eyes.

Natasha ordered another plate of Kai Med Muang for him and told him to eat. Then as the guy did so, she explained that his gang decided they wanted to be friends. Next they asked him if he could find them two Honda XR 250 Baja motorcycles for around 2000 baht. The guy, whose name was Niran, nodded that he could. Eventually they grilled him about the three buildings and if anyone unusual had been around there. Niran said that some white foreigners had come once a week ago, with some big trucks to unload equipment, but haven't come back since. There have been lights on at night in the buildings, but it's quiet during the day. Men with military guns had threatened his gang to stay away.

Clint said under his breath, "sounds like Russians."

Natasha asked, "Niran can you get the bikes by tonight?"

The Thai native thought about it a moment and then slowly nodded. He said he needed half the money up front. Natasha looked at Hawkeye who nodded, as he'd already put a tracking device on Niran earlier. She gave Niran the money and told him to meet them at this same location tonight around 10 pm. They then let him go. He ran, but turned around and waved, before going around the corner.

"It could be what we've been looking for, or just the body disposal location," Clint said pushing away the remains of his lunch.

"Do you want me to come with you tonight?" Natasha asked.

"No that's fine. I got a lot of sleep on the flight over here. You see what you can find out from the locals." Clint winked at her and then paid their bill with the baht he carried.

After they left the restaurant, Hawkeye and his partner continued their search for suitable buildings. No one else gave them trouble, other than a few pick pockets that left empty handed. As evening approached, Natasha purchased some blankets, as she didn't want to sleep on the cot. Hawkeye rolled his eyes, but he didn't like bed bugs either. They returned to their room and she checked to see if the sensors over their gear and the window had been touched. The window showed on the computer a minute of disturbance. Hawkeye waited until she turned off the grid and then stepped out on the balcony. He found a dead bird and tossed it over the side.

"Just a bird, everything is clear." Clint reported walking back into the room.

He went into his pack, got out his full sized bow and quiver. His bow could fold down and he attached that to his back also. Then he put a jacket on over top, so it would conceal it all. He watched Natasha strap on her knives, her Widow's bite and her guns. She put on tear away track pants.

"Ready to go have diner and meet Niran?" Clint asked.

"One second, just have to re-engage our so called room security," she said.

The rest of the night went as planned. The Tuk Tuk driver returned at 6 pm and took them around the town, then dropped them at the restaurant where they would meet Niran. They had diner and nursed a drink until Niran arrived with the two motorbikes. They bought him and his second in command named Sunan, diner. They talked about the gang keeping an eye on the buildings during the day and to report to Hawkeye the next night. A fee was negotiated and then the guys left.

"I'm off to do the night watch, see you in the morning." Clint said before riding off.

She watched him leave, then got on her motorbike and rode off. She toured around the city and even road over to Pa Tong. This city had a lot more violence in the streets. She witnessed a mugging and a stabbing, before riding again back to where they were staying. With a lock from her pack, she secured the bike to a concrete pole outside their building. She flirted with the man who owned the building and then a few of his friends, manipulating information out of them. He had the police paid off, so no one would come to his building even if it burnt to the ground. Finally she went back upstairs. What she would do for a shower, but she wouldn't even consider that in this little hell whole. She stood on the balcony after disengaging the grid and used her headset to contact Hawkeye.

"Clint can you hear me?" She asked.

"Depends on what you want," came his reply.

She rolled her eyes, "smart-ass. Nothing really is known by the locals. This building we're staying at is overlooked by the local law. We could murder everyone in it and they wouldn't care."

Clint chuckled, "getting bored are we?"

"This place isn't Bangkok," she sighed.

"Hey, it's just as boring here. The only thing I have seen is a stray cat. Patience Nat. We just got here."

"Alright, I guess I'll try and nap. Good night."

"See you in the morning." After Clint stopped talking, he walked to the edge of the building and glanced in the alley way. He'd heard a sound and went to see what it was.

A black van was parked by the back door. Two men unloaded what looked like five body bags and then closed the van. One man left in the van, the other disappeared inside. Shortly after, the smoke began to rise. Whether it was related to their assignment or not. Hawkeye's interest was captured. He had a feeling that the van would return and he was right. The unloading process happened four times, which was around twenty or so body bags. A tracker arrow head became attached to the bumper of the van, the shaft fell off in the alley. After the last trip was made, the smoke stopped and both men left in the van.

"We have contact. Is the tracer showing up?" Clint asked, knowing Natasha still wore the headset, even if she was quiet.

"Give me a minute…. Yes its showing. I'll swing by, you can then follow."

She leaped into action, attached the hand held gps tracker to her wrist and raced off on the motorbike. When she got near to where Hawkeye was, she flashed her headlight at him and he rode beside her.

Above the wind noise she said, "It's heading north."

He nodded. The paved road ended and they tracked it east. The dirt bikes had no problem on the less travelled road.

"It stopped. It should be just ahead of us. Let's pull into the trees and go in on foot," Natasha said slowing her bike down.

Hawkeye followed her lead. Then got his bow ready and they advanced forward through the trees and darkness. He saw the two men get into a go-fast boat driven by a third man. Hawkeye went closer and as the boat pulled away from shore, he sent another tracker arrow head onto the boat's side. The shaft fell off into the water and the crashing waves took it away.

"I hope that stays on," Natasha said.

He smiled. "It's just under the lip of the railing, so it should." Once the boat was racing out to the ocean, he went and removed the tracer on the bumper of the van. "If this is their body drop location, where is the base?"

"I'll contact Fury when we get back to our room. See if he wants us to stay here or follow the new lead."

Clint got on his machine again and started it up, "race you back!" He didn't wait for a reply, he pulled a U-turn spraying up gravel and raced back the way they had come. A glance in a side mirror, showed she was hot on his tail.


	7. Chapter 7

**for those of you who care sorry i haven't updated in a while i was busy trying to kill myself but ive sought phsyciatric help so the story shall continue!**

CHAPTER #7

Back on the airship, Nick Fury used their system to trace the movement of the speed boat. He wasn't convinced that after just one day in Thailand, that his agents had made contact. The boat seemed to be stationary in Ho Chi Minh City. He wanted to see it make another trip back to Phuket, before he sent Black Widow and Hawkeye after it. So far this was their only lead. He gave instructions to Hawkeye to keep watching the buildings at night. Black Widow was assigned to monitor where the boat was landing. They needed to get a definite ID that it was either Russians or HYDRA disposing of bodies. And secondly they needed to confirm that it really was bodies in those bags.

The next three weeks kept Hawkeye and Natasha busy. Their alliance with Niran's gang helped them finally break into the building where the smoke came out of every night. They were able to prove that it was bodies going into the furnace. But they still couldn't confirm that it was HYDRA behind it. Natasha did discover that the man driving the speedboat was Russian, after overhearing him grumbling in his native tongue, about running out of cigarettes. Still Fury wanted them to get closer. It was the fourth week doing surveillance, when Natasha accidentally got discovered. Her training kept her from being killed, but she did end up getting a tranquilizer dart in her neck. Hawkeye didn't know that this had happened, but when he saw the body the two men were unloading from the van, he didn't hesitate. The two arrows that he sent into the men, killed them instantly. All three bodies fell. He got down to street level in seconds. His heart was in his throat as he checked Natasha's neck for a pulse. Relief flooded his whole body, when he felt a strong beat. He propped her on the side of the building and looked for blood. He saw none and knew she hadn't been shot by a bullet. The mark on her neck made him realize she was tranquilized by a dart. Next he checked the bodies of the two men and found the HYDRA tattoos on their wrists. Using their trolly, he took the two bodies to the furnace and dumped them in. The van with the other bodies he drove a few blocks away, to a building that he knew would be active in the morning. The local police could deal with it then. When he finally returned to Natasha, she was awake, but acting like she was drunk.

"That's some tranquilizer. Do you think you can ride?" Clint asked her.

"Who am I riding?" She slurred in response.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you'll ride with me. Even if I have to tie your arms around my waist."

She gave him a super sultry smile and asked, "I'm riding you?"

He laughed, "Maybe another time. Come on let's get you back to the room." He picked her up and began carrying her towards his motorbike.

She began kissing his neck and trying to take his clothes off. If it was a different circumstance and she wasn't drugged, then he would have enjoyed the attention completely. But for now it was a little annoying. At last they got to the bike. He put the helmet on her, started the bike and thankfully she got on behind him without too much trouble. Her hands had a mind of their own. One hand stayed wrapped around his waist, while her legs gripped the bike. Her other hand she was slowly moving up his thigh. It took all his will power, not to let his body respond to her touch. He rode faster and thankfully they arrived back at their building. He secured the bike and then once again carried Natasha up the stairs to their room. He unlocked the door and set her on the ground. After re-locking it, he sighed with relief. Before he could take care of his partner, he had to report the night's events to Nick Fury.

"Agent Barton, you say that you got definite ID that the men are from HYDRA?"

Clint answered, "Yes sir, their insignia was tattooed on the inside of their wrists. They're ash now."

"You and agent Romanoff can proceed to Ho Chi Minh City. The cove where you left the scuba tanks, will have a go-fast boat waiting for you around noon."

"Understood sir."

"And agent Barton, no more dead bodies. We can't afford to have HYDRA finding out that we are on to them."

"Yes sir," Clint sighed. He took out his ear piece and looked around. Natasha was doing a strip tease for him. "Awe Nat, don't do that. Come here."

She stumbled to him and practically fell into his arms. She was already beginning to return to normal mental awareness, but she wanted to see what he'd do. "Kiss me Clint!"

Finally he gave in and he dipped his head and kissed her full lips. His mouth opened, as did hers. Their tongues caressed each other. But just when she was really letting herself respond, he stopped.

"Not like this Natasha." He helped her down on to the blankets she had on the floor. Then held her up against his chest so he could help her drink some bottled water.

A part of Natasha wanted to keep kissing Clint, but the other part was falling asleep. Her eyes grew heavy and she passed out. Her head rested on his chest and her body slumped.

"I've got you, just sleep it off." Clint sighed.

When he was sure she was okay, he put her down on the ground. Took off his quiver and put away his bow. Then he lay down beside his partner. She shifted so that her head lay cradled in between his chest and arm. He watched her sleep and grinned. If she remembered any of it in the morning, he'd tease her about it for a few days. When she rolled over on to her side, he did the same. They slept back to back.

Hawkeye only slept a four hours, then he woke up. He checked on Natasha and then took the dirt bike to look for their Tuk Tuk driver. He made arrangements for the driver to pick them up around 11 am. Next he went to find Niran. The gang leader told him the police found the van and bodies. An investigation in the area was being conducted. Next he told Niran where to find the second motorbike. This one he was riding they could take now, as long as they got him a Tuk Tuk to go to the restaurant with. When he got to the restaurant, he got breakfast to go and then returned to their building. Opening the door, he saw that Natasha was awake, but had a bad headache.

"Have some coffee and breakfast. I already ate," Clint said handing over what he was carrying.

She took what he offered, "thank you. My head is killing me."

Taking pity on her he explained some of what had happened the previous night. He told her she'd been tranquilized but left out the part about her coming on to him. He also advised about their departure in an hour.

"I hope we can get a nice room this time. Showering regularly, instead of bathing in the ocean, will be a relief," she said. When his back was to her, she added, "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

Clint turned around, "you've done it for me in the past. I owed you."

She began to eat, as he packed up their gear. He let her disable and remove the grid on the window. Then when the Tuk Tuk driver arrived, they went down stairs. The driver took them almost all the way back to the start point of their Thailand operation. But he wouldn't go off the main road, so they had to hike back to the shore. As they came out of the forest, they saw the go-fast boat waiting. It had S.H.E.I.L.D. written on its side and the logo on it. The agent that would drive the boat, was one that Natasha had worked with on the airship, in the past.

"Agent Spencer," Natasha greeted him.

"Agent Romanoff, agent Barton. Down below deck you can replace and fix your gear. There's a packet with your hotel information and the spending allowance."

Clint nodded, "thank you agent Spencer."

Both Hawkeye and Black Widow went below deck. Soon the next phase of their operation would begin. She cleaned her weapons and replaced the amo in her clips. He put new tips on his arrows and replaced the ones that were missing. Then they reviewed the information packet together.

"I'm just glad to be able to shower again. What about you?" Natasha asked.

"A shower sounds good and then a beer," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and then followed him topside. They sat down in the seats behind agent Spencer and enjoyed the ride to their next location.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER #8

In Ho Chi Minh City they were able to stay at a three star hotel. It was cheap, yet clean. Natasha went straight for the shower and stayed in there for 45 minutes. Agent Barton was unpacked and drinking a beer by the time she came out. Robe on, toweling her hair she looked at him.

"Get me one?"

"Of course, it's in the mini bar fridge." Without turning around Clint asked, "Is there any hot water left?"

"Give it fifteen minutes or so," Natasha shrugged.

"Fury said the beacon ended here. So either they found the tracker or ditched the boat when their men didn't report in," Clint deducted.

She nodded, "most likely." She used the corner of the counter top to uncap her beer, then took a long swallow. "Damn that tastes good."

He sat leaning back in a chair, feet propped up on the balcony railing. He could hear her moving around in the room, but he ignored her. "I hate starting all over again."

"At least this place is nicer. We can check out the waterways and see if anyone noticed a speedboat come by recently." She had changed into jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of sandals. Watching him balance on the chair legs, she wanted to kick it out from under him.

As if reading her mind, he said "don't even think about it."

"What?" She asked with heavy innocence.

He took his feet off the rail and brought the chair down. Standing up, he came face to face with her. Her eyes widened, not knowing what he was going to do. He saw it and said, "Relax. I'm just getting another beer." He moved past her, his body brushing hers as he passed by.

For some reason she was acutely aware of him today. She even blushed, just thinking about how his arms had flexed when he had stretched before getting up. Maybe she should've taken a cold shower and not a hot one. She leaned against the rail, looking out over the city below. He came beside her, mimicking her stance.

"Amazing view."

"That it is," she agreed.

He finished the second beer and then went back into their room. It had two beds and he had let her choose which one she wanted. As he had predicted, she took the one closest to the wall. Some things never changed. He went to the bathroom and stripped down, stepping into the shower. The hot water felt amazing. He began to daydream about Natasha's strip tease, the image was burned into his mind. A groan escaped his lips as he looked down at himself.

"Shit, what am I thinking. Damn it I need to get laid," he said to himself. Then he turned the water to cold and waited for it to cool his desire.

By the time he walked out in a towel, he was in control again. Until she turned around and gave him a look that travelled over his body from head to toe. Then her eyes met his, just for a second. It was so quick, he almost thought he had imagined it. But the slight color in her cheeks told him otherwise. They needed to put some space between them, or their minds wouldn't be on the job at hand.

"We should split up. You go to the shore and ask around about the boat. I'll see about getting us another set of motorbikes. We'll meet back here when the sun sets."

She got the feeling he was avoiding her, "okay sure."

He went back into the bathroom to change. He put on black jeans, a blue t-shirt. He wore his boots, instead of sandals. Then nodded at her, took some dong currency and left. She watched the street and saw him whistle for a Tuk Tuk.

Hawkeye hadn't said anything to her about what she'd done to him the other night. Maybe he thought she didn't remember. Or he was waiting for her to say something. Either way, he had totally just ditched her. She sighed and put on her comfy shoes, there was work to do. She too took some dong and strapped on an ankle knife. After cloaking their gear like she had in Thailand and putting the remaining dong in the room safe, she locked up and left.

Meanwhile Barton went straight to the massage parlor and got the deluxe package. Two women worked on him, until he was completely relaxed. He appreciated how skilled they were and left a huge tip. Now he could focus on his job and treat Natasha like just another agent. Everywhere there were mopeds and motorbikes. He had no problem purchasing two bikes and arranging for them to be delivered at sunset to the hotel. Checking a map, he took a Tuk Tuk to Ben Nghe Port. The trip was only 25 minutes. There were a few cruise ships, ferries and a bunch of personal boats. Since the locals were used to tourists, some spoke English. At the Hanayuki Restaurant he found out that no go-fast boats had been seen that month. He travelled south along the channel down Hoang Dieu road. This area is where the shipping containers were stored and had the loading docks. The few people he could talk to, knew nothing. Another Tuk Tuk ride took him to the cau Tan Thuan Bridge, where he got off and watched the channel for an hour. He recognized the shipping and ferry patterns. As it grew later in the day, he took a taxi back to the hotel. At the front desk he was told where the motorbikes were and given the keys. Then he went up the stairs to the room.

"It's about time you got back," Natasha said in greeting.

He raised an eyebrow, "what's up?"

"Nothing," she said.

From her tone of voice, he could tell she was cranky. He tossed her a set of motorbike keys. "The streets around here are crazy packed with traffic. I check out some of the loading docks after I arranged for the bikes. No one has seen any go-fast boats. How'd you do?"

"Same. Either they're too scared to talk or nothing is here. But I say we should go to the rich end of town. That's where I would hide a go-fast boat; among others. Lush is a dance club, where the rich people go. It's sandwiched between the Japanese district and the riverside botanical gardens."

"I want to eat first."

"Okay. We should go to Lush tonight. Since its Tuesday and ladies night, which means free drinks for me until midnight."

He rolled his eyes. So she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Alright I'm coming. We'll take the bikes."

Feeling dangerous, Natasha said with a straight face, "Let's just ride together. I'll be the passenger."

He shot her a look, but her face showed nothing. He had a feeling that she was messing with him, but he just shrugged it off. "Alright, let's go."

Behind his back she smirked. The devil in her was working hard tonight. When agent Barton got on the bike and she mounted behind him, for just a moment she put her hand on his thigh. She pretended to use it for balance to get comfortable on the seat. She felt his leg twitch under her hand.

"Okay ready," she said into his ear. They didn't have to use helmet's here.

When her lips brushed his ear, he knew then that Natasha was playing games. He'd ignore her, which he knew would get under her skin. Still he liked the feeling of her holding on to his waist. Two could play this game and he planned to play it so everyone won. There was one thing he had that she didn't and that was patience.

They had diner, then rode back to the hotel to change. He put on black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Natasha put her hair up and came out wearing a short, flashy black dress and little black heals. She accessorized with a diamond and emerald choker.

"Going to work your magic on the men tonight in that number," Clint complimented.

She twirled around for him, the fabric rose up on her thighs. "So you approve?"

"Like you need to ask," he replied.

"Did you call a taxi?"

"It's waiting for us."

She nodded and took his offered arm. Then they left. "I know you will like this club. The top floor is an open balcony."

Once in Lush, they got drinks and then walked around, checking it out. As 10pm came and went, the place got packed. Barton left Natasha on the dance floor and went to the balcony. He was only sitting there a few minutes alone, when a blond Asian sat down beside him.

"Hi are you having fun?"

"Finding someone who speaks English is nice," Clint flashed her a smile.

"You're American?"

He nodded, "on vacation and looking for some excitement."

"Like what?"

"I like go-fast boat racing."

She frowned, "go-fast?"

He described it to her. "Also called cigarette boat or ocean speedboat."

Comprehension came to her eyes. "Oh. My friends might know some guys into that. Those boats are expensive."

He winked at her. "Want to dance?"

She finished her drink and stood up. "Sure," she held her hand out to him.

They went down a flight of stairs and onto the crowded dance floor. On his way down the stairs, he had caught a glimpse of Natasha. She was dancing with two guys in expensive designer cloths. On the dance floor his blond girl, ground her ass up against his crotch. Dirty dancing was an understatement. Even though he didn't dance often, he knew how to and was good at it. The girl maneuvered them to her group of friends. The girls sandwiched him and were pretty free with where they put their hands. But they weren't trying to pick-pocket him.

The attention they were giving her partner, made Natasha a little jealous. But she wasn't there for pleasure, she reminded herself, she had a job to do. She led her target off the dance floor. They went to the balcony for fresh air and a few drinks. Shortly after she noticed that agent Barton, came to the balcony with three girls and one guy.

Clint winked at Natasha and then said to his group, "I'm in town just this week. So if you want to set up a race…"

The blond said, "Come on Long you know guys who want to."

Long looked the American over and saw the expensive watch and ring he wore. "Let's put a wager on it."

They discussed entry amounts, boat requirements and restrictions and logistics. Once everything was settled, then long gave the American his cell number. The girls were excited about the race and scattered to tell their friends.

Clint shook the Asian guy's hand, "Friday night it is. Cheers." They clinked glasses and downed their shots. Then Long left.

Natasha had worked as much information out of her suitor and ditched him. She approached agent Barton. "Sounds like you'll be making a special request to Fury."

"Did you have any luck?"

She nodded negatively. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "three am."

"My feet are killing me, are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

As they began to leave, the blond Asian girl came and grabbed his arm. "Don't go, the party just started," she said drunkenly. Her other hand rested on his chest.

"I'll be here Thursday night honey. I'll save you a dance," Clint said.

Natasha became possessive. She put her arm around his waist and not so subtly blocked the Asian from getting closer to him. The girl pouted, but let him go. They made their escape and hailed a taxi. As Natasha went to get into the cab, a drunken guy pushed her out of the way and got in. He set her off balance and she fell into Barton She yelled profanity in Vietnamese at the cab stealer.

"Are you okay?"

"Shit I broke the heal of my shoe!"

He waived over a new cab and they got in. Natasha broke the heal off the other shoe, hoping that she could then still walk up the stairs when they got to their hotel. But no such luck. Again she swore in the local language.

"Relax, I'll just carry you up the stairs." Clint sighed and then picked her up. He'd been doing this a lot lately.

She put her arms around his neck to hold on. "Thank you."

"Can you get the door?"

She took the key card out of his chest pocket. Once inside the room, he put her down. Then untucked his shirt and took off his shoes. He got a bottle of water and went out on the balcony. Natasha followed after changing into her pjs.

"Good night," he said then went into the room and changed in the bathroom. He got into his bed and turned out the night stand light.

Again he was ignoring her. She missed her friend. That part of him seemed to be turned off suddenly. Had she pushed him too far with her little game? These and other questions roamed her mind when she went to sleep in her own bed. It caused her sleep to be restless and then a nightmare slammed into her mind.

_She couldn't move her limbs, they were numb. Her mind was awake, but her body wouldn't respond. There was a person in the room with her, she watched as they came forward. She couldn't see the face, because the light was too bright behind them. She tried to talk and found her mouth wouldn't move, she couldn't even scream. What kind of hell was this? Cold, deathly hands touched her body. The way they violated her, made her want to kill._

"Natasha wake up!" Clint shook her.

At last she woke up, shaking in fright. "Hawkeye?"

"Yes it's me. You're safe."

She realized her hands were clutching his shirt. Natasha let go suddenly, wrapping her arms around her legs as she drew them up to her chest.

"Do you remember what your dream was about?"

She did, but she couldn't tell him. Not yet. "No," she lied.

"Talk to me Nat," he said gently, "it will help." He sat besides her, leaning against the headboard waiting. His shoulder and arm touched her, offering comfort without intruding her space.

"I'm eighteen… I'm in the facility… I can't move, but my mind is aware…" She began to rock slightly, the movement somehow comforting. "Cold hands, they…. I can't Clint. I just can't." She got up and went to the balcony.

He followed her, when he came up behind her, she whirled ready to fight. He waited until she backed up and sat down in a chair. Then he sat down across from her. "I'm here for you when you want to talk, you know that. No judgment from me." He saw her nod.

They sat in silence a while. Then she eventually said, "I'll be okay in the morning. Don't tell Fury that I lost it, when you report to him. Focusing on work helps."

"I won't."

She stood back up and sighed. "Sorry I woke you."

"Nat, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He noticed no hesitation with her answer. "Do you trust me with your life?"

"More than I trust myself."

Clint wasn't sure what that meant. "When you go back to sleep, just listen to my voice." It was a trick he had learned working in the circus. It was a form of hypnosis.

"Okay, but I'm not sure if I can go back to sleep."

They returned to their respective beds. He began talking, describing her compound on the island. Then he painted a picture with his words about her walking with the dogs. The calm tone in conjunction with the monotony of his voice, worked. When he stopped talking and listened to the silence in the room, he could hear her breathing normally. Even though she didn't know it, Natasha had taken a big step forward in overcoming her past. She had finally begun to talk to someone about it. He was just glad, that she trusted him finally, to open up. One step at at time.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER #9

The next couple of days they rode around the city, trying to find a lead on the boat, the driver or even the missing scientist. Frustration began to set in. Nick Fury finally approved the go-fast boat for Hawkeye's race at the end of the week. The race would go out to the Spratly Islands and back. There were seven boats that were participating in the race. It was $312,750,000 dong or $15 000 USD entry fee.

Natasha looked at Barton when they picked up the go-fast boat from another S.H.E.I.L.D. agent and went for a ride. "Have you ever raced one of these boats?"

"Not personally been the driver, but as part of the crew."

"Really, when?"

Clint grinned at her, "I had a life too before I became an agent. Before I met you." He opened the throttle and they shot down the channel towards open ocean.

Natasha sat down in the co-pilot seat and put on the seat belt. The black boat sliced through the waves, better than any other speedboat she'd been on. When they caught air going over a big wave, it made her nervous, but gave an exhilarating feeling too.

"What's so difficult about this? The power of the boat does all the work."

"Take the wheel and give it a try," Clint said.

She did as he said and they then changed places. Then she felt it, to hold the boat on course, required skill. The waves wanted to tip them over. She gave the wheel back to him.

"When there is wake from another boat, especially when there is one on each side of you, it's really hard to keep her steady. Learning to take the best path, with least resistance is part of the skill. Then knowing when to use your throttle and gas mixture, all factor into it."

To prove his point he followed the wake left by a cruise ship and it felt like being hit by a battering ram. He steered them clear and headed back inland. Going up the channel, he reduced the speed considerably. They cruised to a dock that was along the Ton Duc Thang. This is where they tied off the boat and paid off the dock manager.

"So does this make me part of your crew?" Natasha asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She nodded. "Are we going back to Lush tonight? If I recall correctly, a blond Asian is waiting for you to dance with her."

He looked at his partner. Did he detect a little jealousy in her tone? With a straight face he answered, "I have to go, since Long and his buddies will be there to finalize race details. You don't have to come if you want to go elsewhere."

"No that's fine. I liked that place. And it's not often I get to have this kind of fun on a job," Natasha winked.

"Keep your eyes out for Russians or anyone else who looks out of place. If our friends want a way out of Ho Chi Min city without drawing too much attention, then they'll want to get information on the race tomorrow night."

"Should we pack our gear and put it in the boat, in case we see the HYDRA agents or the Russians and have to pursue?" She asked.

"Good idea. We should check out tomorrow morning too," Clint said.

They got on their dirt bikes and rode back to the hotel. For once they didn't race each other. There was so much traffic; cars, humans, bicycles and mopeds. It took them longer than expected to get back to the hotel. Agent Barton talked to the front desk and arranged to exchange the motorbikes for a car. They would need a vehicle to take their gear to the boat, after the club, that night. Both checked their things and packed what they wouldn't need to go to the club. The rest would be done when they returned in the early am. Agent Romanoff reported in to S.H.E.I.L.D. and then they went sightseeing, to kill time.

Out of the blue Natasha said, "thanks for calming me down last night. I did end up falling asleep."

"No problem. It's a trick I learned when I was in the circus. The magician's assistant… man she was so sexy and flexible. Anyway she was also a hypnotist and she taught me some tricks."

Natasha gave him a sour look, "you hypnotized me?"

"Not really, it's more of a method of meditation. I use it to calm people down. Helps when they're freaked out and you're trying to get information out of them."

"Does it work on yourself or just other people?"

"Do you want me to teach you how to do it? You can try it on yourself, I've never had to," Clint said.

She nodded. "Thanks."

They went to sit at a local bar for a drink and a snack. Since she seemed to be open to conversation, he decided to see if she'd talk about her dream. "Do you want to try and tell me what the dream was about?"

Natasha looked at her drink and played with it. She didn't know if she could face it, even with his help. "When they were training us, things they put us through, some of it destroyed people and others we just wanted to kill everyone." She paused and downed her drink, signaling the waiter for another. "I don't remember half of the stuff they did before I was sixteen, I guess I blocked it out. But a lot of the training has become like a reflex, so ingrained into me at an early age."

Clint noticed her hands turn to fists, "take your time, we have lots of it." His calm tone encouraged her, because he knew if he put a hand on her, she'd break it in seconds.

She took a deep breath, looking in his eyes. She saw no pity, just calm strength. "The dream always starts out the same. I can't move, like my body is immobilized by drugs and not just with the tie downs on my legs and arms. My mind is awake and alert, but I can't even talk or scream. Someone comes, I can't see his face. He's…. He's touching me with cold hands…."

Natasha stands up, wanting to hit something, wanting to run away, wanting to kill. All she sees is Barton, in front of her and she hears his voice, almost like he's far away and she's in a tunnel. Her breathing is loud in her ears. Slowly she regains control of herself and she sits back down.

Clint is still talking, "you are safe and no one is hurting you. See me Natasha, hear me. That's it, just breath in and out, focus on your breathing, nice and slow."

The wild look in Natasha's eyes slowly went away and he knew she was back, no longer reliving the hell that gripped her mind. He was surprised when she grab his hand and even more so, when she continued telling him about the dream.

"His hands hurt and they touch me intimately. And it's not like a doctor's touch, he wants me to know he's enjoying it. He wants to break me mentally. Then the light shifts and I see his face, he's grinning and he says something….but that's when I woke up."

Her hand is gripping his like he's anchoring her to this world. It is strong, yet she is shaking. Clint's thumb caresses her hand. "If I hadn't woken you, do you still wake up on your own or does it continue? Do you ever hear what he says?"

Natasha's mind was raw, she barely could think. She felt his thumb and focused on the circular motion it was doing on her hand. Her voice trembled, "yes I've heard what he says."

Clint stood up and drew her up to stand. Then he took her in his arms and held her. She didn't cry, but he could feel her whole body tremble. "Thank you for sharing with me."

She at first was stiff in his arms, but then she realized because of his strength, she felt safe and protected. The trembling stopped, but Natasha wasn't ready to let go. This was more intimate than if they had just had sex. Her mind was raw and he knew it, but helped her instead of abusing that power over her. Finally she stepped out of his arms, her normal self-back.

"Waiter, a round of shots over here please."

They sat down and slammed back two shots each, in quick succession. Barton joked around with her and got her laughing and smiling. Eventually it reached her eyes too. After a bite to eat, they paid their bill and left. They had been at the bar much longer than it had seemed. The sun had set and the night had crept in.

"Even after a few shots of liquor, I still drive better than the locals." Clint laughed and honked his horn at the car in front of them.

Natasha swore in Vietnamese at the offending driver. Then said, "if we end up coming back here, I'll teach you a few key swear words."

They both smiled. The distance that Natasha had felt growing between her and Barton, was gone. Back was her friend and partner. Once back at the hotel, he sat on the balcony while she took over the bathroom to change. He was amazed that she had shown him her vulnerability and not killed him. He hoped this assignment gave them more time together, so he could help her with these nightmares.

"I'm all done. Bathroom's yours," Natasha said.

He turned around and stood up, his eyes roaming over her from head to toe. His smile said everything. "Nice dress."

She smirked. "Thanks, the feel of it on my skin is amazing."

He raised an eyebrow and took her into his arms. He twirled her around and dipped her. "You're right. I recall a different dress you wore, that was similar."

"Very observant of you Mr. Hawkeye," she teased.

"Baby, it's just Hawkeye," he drawled in his best grand gentleman voice.

She playfully punched him in the arm. Then went to wait for him out on the balcony. Thirty minutes later he announced he was ready too. He wore dark dress pants and a dark dress shirt. He opened the door to the car for her and she got in. Then they drove to Lush. It was only nine in the evening, but they needed to arrive early to get a parking spot. They danced one Latin-salsa hip pop song together, then split up. Soon the blond Asian found Barton. She led him to the guy setting up the race.

"Long," Clint said in greeting, holding out his hand.

Long shook it and got straight down to business. He took the money from all the participants, as he was not racing, just organizing the race. They would all meet at his marina and start the race out on the water. The race would begin at 6pm sharp. Anyone arriving late would just have to catch up to the other racers. Only participants who had bought into the race, could win the purse. Long gave them the directions to his marina.

"Excuse me gentleman, but that lady over there is just begging to meet me." Long departed and walked towards Natasha.

"Now will you come dance," the blond Asian asked.

Clint smiled, "I'm all yours."

As they walked down the stairs to the dance floor, he did notice two white guys that looked out of place. They held drinks, but never drank. They watched some of Long's friends that were in the race, but never talked them. He maneuvered the blond closer to the men, trying to see if their wrists had the HYRDA tattoo. Unfortunately they went upstairs. He needed to get to Natasha, so she could go to work and find out if his hunch was right.

"Honey, I am going up top to get a drink and cool off. I'll find you in a bit." Clint planted a quick kiss on the blonde's painted lips.

She practically swooned and made sure her hand lingered on his biceps. "If you don't come back in ten minutes, I'll go find you."

He nodded and ditched her. On the second level, he saw Natasha and nodded at her to come talk. She went to the bar and he stood beside her. "Two men, possibly HYDRA agents are watching Long's racing buddies. See if they are our guys. Both are tall, shaved heads, one has a gold watch, the other silver, both are Rolex. One has a grey suit on, the other is wearing a blue pin stripe. When you turn around one is at six o'clock, the other at 3." He paid for a beer and then left, maintaining eye contact on Natasha.

As soon as Natasha made contact with the silver watch guy, the gold watch man left. Agent Barton went up to the roof and soon saw the man waiting in a dark car. There was no license plate on it. But that didn't worry him. He went down the back stairs into the alley. From his pocket, he pulled out a tracking device. Very carefully agent Barton snuck up on the car from behind and attached the tracker to the underside of the bumper. Then he melted back into the shadows and went up the fire escape. Once back on the roof, he checked to make sure his target hadn't noticed him. Then he went to find Natasha. She was still talking to the other guy. The guy got a phone call on his cell, then left.

"All I got was that he is here for a boat race. I asked him if it's the one that Long organized for tomorrow at six and he said yes. Shortly after that he left," Natasha reported.

"I put a tracker on their car. Shall we go see where they are going?" Clint asked.

"Quick kiss me, your blond is coming."

Clint did as she said, kissing Natasha with passion. Then he nuzzled her neck, "did it work, is she gone?"

"Yes. You should've seen how disappointed she was. Poor girl, you heartbreaker." Natasha teased him, but her lips still felt his kiss. She almost wished that the girl hadn't given up so easy, just so that Clint would kiss her again.

He ignored her teasing and took her hand, weaving in and out of people to the door. Then they went back to their car. Inside was the gps tracker and a headset to report back to the airship. Agent Hill responded and said they would track the car, but that agent Barton and agent Romanoff, should not follow it. Agent Hill told them to go pack their gear and take it to the boat. Then they were told to go back to their hotel and get rest, as the pair of them would be racing tomorrow.

They did as they were instructed. After changing into their agent uniform, they packed everything, except stuff that would fit in a backpack. They drove down to the dock and put their stuff on the boat, below in the hull cabin. Once locked up, they returned to the hotel. Both changed into shorts and t-shirts, but just sat out on the balcony. Neither said anything, but it was relaxed and comfortable silence. The city noises were everywhere.

"My ears are still ringing from that club. Sometimes I really hate the city," Natasha mused.

"I know what you mean. So are you ready for the next stage of this adventure?" Clint asked.

She shrugged, "sure. I've had enough of this city. I need some action."

"I think we'll get lucky tomorrow and find that boat from Thailand."

The agents discussed the operation a little longer and then both turned in. He listened to her breathing and noticed that she had a nightmare, as she was fighting her blanket. But he didn't wake her. He wanted to see if the dream broke or if she woke herself up.

When she moaned in her sleep Clint spoke to her. "Natasha you're safe, I'm here."

"Hawkeye…" she mumbled.

"Yes I've got your back, relax."

She rolled over, still asleep. He watched her and saw that she no longer struggled with the blankets. He smiled and then after ten minutes of listening to her even breathing, he too finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER #10

It was race day, so they checked out of the hotel. Then returned the car and took a Tuk Tuk to the marina. Agent Barton went over the boat to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. They put their pack down in the cabin that was in the hull of the boat. They had the whole day to kill, before race time. A local restaurant is where they sat, eating and having a few drinks.

Natasha said, "I had the nightmare again. But it wasn't as bad as it usually is."

Clint nodded, "I know. You talked a little in your sleep and I talked to you, letting you know I was still there and that you were safe. You're dream seemed to pass, as your breathing went back to normal."

"So maybe you're right, talking about it maybe helped," she admitted reluctantly. "It's just really hard to. All my training says I shouldn't."

Clint looked her right in the eyes and said, "like you told me once; our training doesn't cover dealing with monsters."

She frowned at him and threw an ice cube at him, which he easily caught and dumped into his glass. That just made her roll her eyes. "What about you? Any secrets you want to tell me?"

There was one secret he had that he would like to tell her, but she wasn't ready to hear it. So he shared something else, "when Loki had my mind under his control, it horrifies me now how easy it was for him to tap into the violence within. The things that I thought of doing…. it just scares me that I have that in my mind."

"I think you, the Captain and I have that in common. Our humanity is what keeps a leash on the true violence that we are all capable of…. One could even argue that is the same for Banner," Natasha analyzed.

"We are who we are. And because of people like Loki, or the guy in your nightmare, we work for an agency that tries to protect the world from what we've had to go through. Lesser people would break, but we're survivors who get up and fight back."

She nodded in agreement. They watched people come in and out of the restaurant. Each of them had another drink. "I hate waiting," Natasha sighed.

"We could go to the Golden Dragon Water Puppet Theatre or some other show," Clint suggested.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? Vietnamese culture has some amazing acrobatics, dance and kung-fu. We've got a lot of time and we've been ordered not to seek out those big white guys from last night."

Natasha remembered that agent Barton use to be in the circus. Her guess was that sometimes he missed it. "I don't think I can sit still that long. But maybe going to a martial arts class or something?"

"Sure that will kill some time. You ask the bartender if he knows where we should go, when you pay the tab." Clint said handing her some cash.

She got up and went to the bar. Then shortly returned with some information. "He said we should check out Vovinam in District 10."

"What's Vovinam?" Clint asked.

"It's a little of everything. There are kicks from Tae Kwan Do, grapples from Hop Kido, throws from Judo and they also train with weapons. The gym has boxing too," she explained.

"Alright let's go. And Natasha, make sure you don't hurt anyone. We don't want to disrespect them," he cautioned.

She gave him a look that said he should just shut up and get a Tuk Tuk. He flashed her a grin and got them a ride. When they arrive, they paid the front desk and were each given a blue gi. They changed and then met in the main gym. Both bowed deeply to the master that was training his students. Barton and Romanoff watched the session, finding that they limited using elbows and certain kicks. When training was over, the master gave a demonstration and then invited them to participate.

Barton bowed to his competitor and then they advanced. It was a slower tempo than a true fight, which meant the master was gauging his skill level. The master clapped his hands and that's when the match truly began. Both agent Romanoff and the Captain had worked with Barton to improve his combat skills. He held his own against his opponent, but the master stepped in and stopped it. Then he showed Barton a few moves with his student. The student replicated the moves with Barton so he understood. Then they went at it again. Barton was quick to learn.

Next it was Romanoff's turn. She too bowed low and then went into her stance. Heeding Barton's warning, she didn't use the full extent of her skill. Yet she continued to dominate her opponent. The master saw this immediately. He himself bowed to her and then in Vietnamese, told her not to restrain herself. He wanted her to use her full ability with him. She nodded and he advanced. Being a master of his martial art, he dominated the first two rounds. His students cheered, but he ignored them. He understood she was highly skilled and any mistake he made, she would capitalize on it. The third round went to Romanoff. The master smiled and bowed, ending the session.

"Wow, he's good." Natasha said, accepting a bottle of water from Barton.

"I could see that. Had fun did you?" Clint asked.

"Fun and I learned a few things myself. I'm glad we did this and came here. How about you?" She asked.

"It as great watching you fight, without being on the receiving end of it. I learned a few things, but true skill takes practice. We should do a cool down exercise though," Clint added.

She led them through some moves that were more like a tai-chi dance. This helped cool down their muscles properly, while helping them get centered and relaxed. When they were done, they showered and changed. On the way out, she thanked the master and he praised her. She wore a smile as they left, which Barton was glad to see.

After that workout, they went to a day spa called Spa Tropic. Both got a therapeutic massage that included deep-tissue. They were getting spoiled on this assignment. The rest of the day they did what all the other tourists did. They went to the botanical garden and zoo, to just walked around and kill time. As the sun began to set they returned to where the boat was and the restaurant.

Clint checked his cell and saw that Long had sent him a text. "Okay, let's get going. I was just sent the directions to the marina, where the other boats are waiting for the race."

Natasha went below and changed into her agent uniform, but didn't accessorize with her weapons. "You're turn."

Barton did the same, but he did bring up a dart gun that included tracking device slugs. If they saw the boat they were looking for, Natasha could shoot a tracker at the boat. It would attach easier than an arrow. She put it in a lock box that was by the control panel of the boat. Barton drove the boat up the main channel to the private marina. Two other go-fast boats were already moored there, when they arrived.

Clint called out, "Long where do you want us to moor?"

"Beside the yellow boat, or you can just drop anchor anywhere."

They tied off their lines beside the yellow go-fast boat and went up on the deck, carrying their racing helmets. Barton shook hands with the other two racers and Long. They were given drinks and chatted with the people waiting for the race. The other boats arrived and the rules were laid out. They would start out on the water, Long would fire a flare to show the start of the race. His friends were strategically placed along the course in their boats, so they could call in the positions of racers to the awaiting crowd. Everyone got into their boats and pulled out of the marina.

"When we get underway, probably as we head out of the channel into the ocean, watch for any boats that are joining the race late." Clint instructed Natasha, as he drove the boat out into the channel.

They put on their helmets, as the boats lined up for the start of the race. The helmets allowed them to communicate with each other over the sound of the roaring engines. The flare went off and the racers gave throttle to their boats. The line surged forward and two of the boats in the race, took an early lead. Out of the 8 boats, Barton kept them around 4th, staying wide of the wake from the first three boats. They thundered down the channel and out into the ocean. The boat running in third place, began to drop back, as they tackled the big waves. At one point it looked like that boat was mostly in the air and would tip over, but the driver was skilled. The boats fanned out in V formation, so that they didn't get so much wake from the lead boats. The ocean was rough, causing agent Romanoff to hold on to her seat with a death grip, as a wave launched them into the air. They slammed down and roared onward.

"Anyone joining the race late?" Clint semi-yelled to be heard.

"Two boats, but one looks like it is just a spectator of the race. The other is moving up in the pack. It's too far away to see if it's the same boat. Slow down a little." Natasha replied, glancing over her shoulder.

Barton eased off on the throttle and crossed into the wake, making it look like he was going to try another route, to overtake the position three boat. Eventually that caused them to slow down further, as fifth and sixth runners drew abreast of them. The wake in between was crazy. So He backed off and went wide again. This put him right beside the late race joiner.

"That's the same boat, I'm almost positive. How are we going to get close enough to fire a tracker on to it, without being noticed?" Natasha asked loudly.

"I'll drop further back, then go behind and up his other side, as that will put me on the outside of all this wake. As we begin to speed up alongside again, if the boat jumps out of the water, shoot close to the back of the boat at the bottom. Once that's done, let me know." Clint said, while trying to keep the boat steady.

The water that sprayed up behind the fifth place boat, sprayed them. But that was nothing compared to the wave that crashed over the nose of the boat when they landed from another wave jump. Finally agent Romanoff saw her chance, she lined up the shot and fired. First shot found its mark, since the boat she was aiming at was launched completely out of the water by a big wave.

"Okay it's done, hopefully it stays on." She advised.

Clint answered, "if it's going to come off, we'll know pretty quickly. Hold on here comes a big wave."

They jumped into the air and he kept it steady when they landed. The boat beside them, came down hard and wobbled as the driver tried to regain control. Natasha checked the gps tracker and it's signal was strong. Since it had just survived that landing, she knew the tracker wasn't coming off anytime soon.

"Okay, tracker is good. Let's win this race!" She yelled.

They were on the outside in 6th place, when Barton gave more throttle. The S.H.E.I.L.D. go-fast boat was well designed and powered through the waves. They quickly over took the back running boats, putting them in third. As they neared the Spratly Islands and went around the marker boat, the sprint back home to finish began. Barton was timing when he was going to unleash the true beast within the boat's engines. It wasn't until they saw the mouth of the channel, that he opened her up completely. The fuel mixture was adjusted and their boat screamed up alongside the front runner. They jockeyed for position through the channel, the finish in sight. The red boat beside them began to fall back just slightly. But that's all it took for Barton to push past and take the lead. They crossed the finish line and began to slow down and circle back to the marina. Adrenaline was still coursing through his body and he picked agent Romanoff up and spun in a circle.

"Put me down!" Natasha protested, with little effort.

"We won! That was awesome," Clint said.

They pulled up to the dock and Natasha tossed the moor line to a guy waiting for it. Once tied off, the engine cut, helmets off, they got out of the boat to receive congratulations. The winnings was just icing on the cake. Barton shook hands with the drivers of the red boat.

Long came up and gave him the winnings. "As agreed, I already took a 10% cut from the prize money. Well done!"

"It was looking rough for us mid way, got caught in some rough wake. After the turn by the islands, we made our come back," Clint explained.

Natasha hugged Long, "that just made our whole trip."

Long enjoyed her attention and invited them to the after party. She agreed, saying she was just going to change into shorts. Barton and her went into the hull cabin and did just that. They reported in to agent Hill and checked that the gps tracker was still active. Once the darkest part of the night arrived, they would leave the party and go seek out the tagged boat.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER #11

The gps tracker showed that the beacon was stationary. The strange thing was that when agent Romanoff and agent Barton got near the area in the Spratly Islands, they didn't see the boat. According to the gps, they should be right beside it.

"We could be over it. They either found the tracker and threw it over board, or sunk the boat," Natasha suggested.

"Only one way to find out. I'm going in," Clint said.

Natasha looked at him like he was crazy. "It's pitch black in the ocean, how are you going to see anything?"

"Alright I will wait until morning. We'll pull close to shore of one of these islands and set anchor, until it gets light."

He drove the boat towards the closest island, using the depth finder to prevent running into rocks. Once the anchor was set, Barton turned off the boat. Since the boat itself was flat black, it blended well with the shore line. No one would be able to see them, if they used no lights.

"I'll take first watch, you try to get some rest," Natasha offered.

He nodded and carefully went below. It would be about four hours until sunrise, he only needed two or three hours to recharge himself. The rocking of the boat in the waves, put him to sleep quickly. Above on deck, Natasha looked up at the stars, they were so different from the ones over North America. Yet these stars were just as beautiful. A few shooting stars danced across the sky for her and like the child she never got to be, she made a few wishes on them. The ocean was calm and the night quiet, it was as relaxing as it could be. They were closing in on their target. Even if the tracker or boat was sunk, like she expected, somewhere on these clustered islands was what they were looking for. She had a strange feeling that not only would they find the missing scientist, but the research facility that was testing on human subjects.

When Barton woke up, the sun had not yet begun its ascent. He had slept like the dead for two and a half hours and felt completely energized. He dug in his pack for an energy bar for breakfast, then went above.

"You're turn Natasha. You should get at least two, maybe three hours of sleep in before sunrise," Clint said looking towards the horizon.

"It's beautiful out here, the calm before the shit storm we're going to unleash."

He nodded and watched her go below. Then he relieved himself over the side of the boat, before sitting back to admire the sky. Time seemed to stand still, but at the same time sped by so quickly. The sun began to breach the skyline, it was time to get the boat to the dive site. He brought up the anchor and then started the engines. As quietly as he could he took the boat to the gps location from earlier. The sound still seemed tremendously loud, in the still morning. Agent Romanoff came up from below, carrying his flippers and mask. He went below to change into the wetsuit and haul up the scuba tanks. He also handed her an energy bar, which she accepted. Together they got him ready and he fell backward overboard. She would keep the boat from drifting too far. It seemed to her that agent Barton was gone forever, only a few bubbles broke the surface, letting her know where his location was.

In the ocean, agent Barton found the boat. It had a hole in the side of the hull, which clearly was from a man made blast. The boat had been sunk intentionally. He checked it out, but nothing was left behind to leave a clue of it's owners. He retrieved the tracking device and then began to return to the surface of the ocean. He located the boat and waited for agent Romanoff to get close enough for him to get back on board.

"They sunk the boat. We'll have to check out each island, or wait to see if any go-fast boats head back towards Thailand or Ho Chi Minh," Clint reported.

"I'll call in to Fury, maybe they can get satellite or some areal views of these islands to narrow down the search."

He took off his gear and dried off, before going below to change. By the time he came back up, she was done talking to Fury. "He will send the satellite images to the laptop. If they are not clear enough, he'll send a jet that can be cloaked, to get closer visuals."

"Good idea, we don't want to alert our target that we are looking for them." Clint said towelling his hair dry.

The satellite images showed that they were among a cluster of islands, some were just a bunch of rocks and bush or sand. The bigger islands held buildings and a few even had airstrips. The ones with any kind of building on them, would be the islands that they would investigate. From the looks of things, they would have to go in at night with scuba gear. Check the buildings and leave. Even with the frequent boat traffic, they'd be to noticeable during the day. There were five islands that had the interest of these agents. Those were the ones that agent Romanoff requested to have the jet get clearer pictures. Once they received the images on the laptop from the jet, they narrowed their search down to three islands. Two were in close proximity of each other, so agent Barton and agent Romanoff made plans to investigate those that evening. During the day they went to Puerto Princesa to eat and fill their scuba tanks. Barton also purchased two underwater propulsion devices, so they wouldn't need to wear flippers. This also meant they would get to the islands faster. While he did that, Romanoff got some supplies, just incase they would be out on the water longer than anticipated.

Night came, the anchor to the boat was set and the pair of agents dropped quietly into the water. Each wore a blade on their calf muscle and on their forearm. Agent Romanoff wore an underwater gps, to help them locate the islands. The underwater propulsion devices pulled them easily through the dark ocean. If there were any sharks or other sea life in the area, they stayed away from these alien beings that disturbed the underwater world. Once they could touch the ground near shore, the devices were turned off. Just their faces rose above the water, to scan their surroundings. The agents came ashore and hid their gear among some rocks. Together they crept forward, staying low to the ground. The first island had a few buildings, but all was quiet and it was crossed off their list. After returning to their gear and then back to the ocean, the second island was their destination. This island too had no inhabitants. So back they went to the boat and onward to the third island. Into the ocean they went. The third island had a dock that went out into the deep water. Under this the agents surfaced. Agent Romanoff heard voices and signalled this to agent Barton.

Natasha whispered into his ear. "I heard two voices above us. I'm going to swim back out and check them out. Wait here." She did as she said and returned quickly. "They have machine guns. Looks like one is stationed further up the beach, but came down for a smoke."

Clint nodded. "Choke them out. I take one and you the other. Do it quietly."

They were like lizards, moving fast and with violent intent. The men they attacked, barely had a chance to register they were not alone, before they lost consciousness. Barton checked the wrist of the man he took down, but no HYDRA tattoo was present. That said nothing, other than these two were local men. Agent Barton went first, once he was by the building closest to the water, he checked around, before waiving agent Romanoff to come in. Together they slunk forward. Any person they encountered they put to sleep. The further inland they went, the more armed men they saw. The clothing on the men changed from casual to fatigues.

"Hawkeye, go up that tower and check if you see any building that could be where the research is being done," Natasha whispered.

He nodded and disappeared. Five minutes later, she saw him in the observation tower choking out an armed guard. A few minutes after that he returned. "Three buildings have potential. They are heavily surrounded. The man in the tower, had a HYDRA tattoo. We need to get out undetected. If we put anymore to sleep, they'll know their security was breached and just move."

She nodded and they retreated the way they had come. At the dock, they quickly got back into their scuba gear and went under. Once they'd returned to the boat, they took off their gear and Barton got the anchor up. They cruised past another island and then he opened it up. They raced to Puerto Princesa and only slowed when they came close to the commercial harbour. Agent Romanoff was already reporting their findings to Directory Fury. They were instructed to refuel and then where to rendezvous with the agents that would transfer them from go-fast boat to jet. Fury didn't tell them if this assignment had been completed or not. They'd find out once they were back on the airship.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER #12

Natasha was restless, but no one except agent Barton could tell. He saw what most people didn't, hence his code name Hawkeye. But it was he who could not sleep that night. He hated being cooped up in the airship.

She found him on some upper level, doing what she had planned to do; pace. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Clint nodded. "You have another nightmare?"

"Sort of. Is it really classified as a nightmare, if you're not really asleep?" Natasha asked softly.

"No offence, but you look really tired. You got very little sleep when we were out on assignment."

She frowned at him and punched his arm, "gee thanks Barton."

Together they climbed up a couple of levels. One of the levels was still under construction due to the damage caused by the Hulk and Thor's battle. It was an area that agent Romanoff recognized and back came the anxiety. She stopped walking, so agent Barton backtracked to her.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked.

Natasha shook her head, "nothing."

She was lying and he knew it. "Want to do something fun?"

"Like you have to ask."

Clint launched himself off the platform they were standing on and caught one of the cables that ran vertically in front of them. "You going to come?"

She backed up, ran and jumped. She caught the cable and swung beside him. "Now what?"

He smirked and waived good-bye, "catch me if you can."

"What are we eleven years old and playing tag?" Natasha called out. Then she went after him.

They swung from one cable to the next, zipped down a level and then used the support beams to swing between platforms. Barton was a natural athlete and his circus years, gave him acrobatic ability. Romanoff was a trained spy and killer, with agility that matched his. She caught him by launching her body at him in mid air, clamping her legs around his waist and holding him in place, as they hung from a cable.

"You win… this time," Clint laughed.

She smiled and let him go. They dropped down and walked back to the sleeping quarters. Their little game, had helped her, but he could tell it had not been enough. The reason she didn't want to sleep, was because if she had a nightmare and lost it, Director Fury had the potential of finding out.

Feeling unsettled she asked in a whisper, "will you stay with me, while I sleep?"

"Want me on the cot or in the chair?" He asked.

"Are you sleeping at all?"

"No, I'll watch over you." Clint answered, knowing she needed rest more than he did.

"Chair then…. thank's Clint." Natasha lay down on the cot, taking deep breaths and clearing her mind.

As she slept, he did pushups and crunches on the floor. Eventually he sat in the chair. She got in a good two hour sleep, before the nightmare came. She talked in her sleep, when she began to beg the attacker to stop, he woke her up.

"Natasha it's a dream," Clint said and shook her gently.

She sat up and grabbed his neck with the intent to choke, until she realized who he was. She let go.

"Sorry."

He sat down on the bed, shifted the pillow behind his back and leaned against the wall. "Lean back."

Natasha gave him a look, "I… it's okay. I don't need to sleep."

Clint raised his eyebrow at her, not buying it. "You told me you trust me with your life. So come on, lean back. I've got you." He gently pulled her reluctant body backwards, until her head rested on his chest. She was very tense, so he began talking. "Think about sitting on the boat, looking up at the night sky. Picture all those stars and the gentle rocking of the boat." He continued and she closed her eyes.

When her body relaxed against him, he knew that she was finally sleeping again. They'd been partners on a lot of operations together, they had history. But this was the most vulnerable that she'd ever been around him. She was opening up to him, a little at a time. She slept through him shifting his position. When Natasha was working, she was confident and strong, but at night facing her own memories and mind, that was a different story. In the past he'd witnessed her nightmares, but she never had talked about it. She would dodge his questions and lie. Or she would use that skill of hers to redirect the conversation to where she wanted it. Some how, fighting Loki, had changed something and he liked that change. Natasha slept for four hours straight and then woke up.

She sat up and looked at Barton. "You didn't sleep at all?"

"I can sleep when I'm dead or during a debriefing," Clint joked. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll be doing nothing today and can catch a little shut eye later."

"Thanks."

He nodded and then left her sleeping quarters. He went to the observation deck and checked with agent Hill if he'd be needed. She advised that nothing was scheduled. He told her he would be in his room sleeping, if they required him. He stopped for something to eat from the mess-deck, then went to his room. As soon as his head hit his pillow he was asleep. That was a skill he had picked up long ago; being able to instantly sleep. When Barton slept, even if it was a short time, he would wake alert. Another skill he'd developed early in life, was being able to feel friend or foe near him, even when asleep. That had saved his life many times.

Natasha walked by Barton's room three hours later and peaked in the window. She saw him asleep on his side. "I'm so glad you don't snore," she whispered almost to herself. When they had to sleep near each other when on a mission, he always slept quietly. Rarely had she been woken by him moving in his sleep. She was the one who tossed and turned. What would she do, if some other agent was assigned to her, while she was going through this mental upheaval? She shook her head, hoping that she wouldn't have to find out.

"Agent Romanoff report to the observation deck," the overhead speaker suddenly said.

She made her way there and said, "agent Romanoff reporting sir."

Nick Fury turned around. "That island you and agent Barton found, was just where the human testing is done. We need you two to go back and backtrack the serum to it's point of origin. The scientist was not on that island."

"Yes sir. Are we taking a jet back to Puerto Princessa and then picking up the go-fast boat?"

"Agent Barton will fly the jet in. There's a landing strip on one of the less popular Spratly Islands. There the other agent will exchange the boat for the jet. You leave at 0900. Everything you need will be on the boat." Fury advised her.

"Yes sir. I'll inform agent Barton." Natasha left, breathing a sigh of relief. No one new had been assigned to her and she was not on her own operation either. For those two reasons she was glad. Since they weren't leaving until later in the day, she let Barton sleep. When he'd had a full eight hours, she'd wake him.

Natasha went to wake up Barton. When she came into his room, she heard the shower running. She knocked on the door. "We're back on assignment."

"I'll be out in a minute," Clint said from within. He came out with the towel around his waist. "So what op are we doing?"

"Still tracking that Doctor's serum. The island in the South China Sea only was the human testing facility. Fury wants us still to find the scientist and the originating location of the serum. We take a get to Spratly Island landing strip and then the go-fast boat from there and onward. We leave at 0900."

"Ok, I'll meet you on the flight deck," Clint said. He noticed her eyes lingered on his body. "What?"

"Nothing…. are those bruises from that martial arts class?" She asked pointing at the purple mark on his side.

He looked down and twisted his body to see what she was pointing at. He shrugged, "don't know. I didn't even notice it."

She rolled her eyes and then left, "see you on deck."

At the door she could see him inspecting himself for any other bruise marks. Then he went back into the bathroom and closed the door. Like her, he had a high threshold for pain, so she wasn't surprised that he hadn't felt the bruise. Sometimes that was a good thing, but it also could be bad. Once when they were on an operation together Barton had been shot. He didn't feel the pain and hence lost a lot of blood. If Natasha hadn't been there with him, he would have died. She smiled, thinking back to some of their assignments for S.H.E.I.L.D. One thing for sure, her job was never boring or dull.

Back at her room she grabbed her pack and headed for the flight deck. When she arrived, Barton was talking to the flight deck crew who were near the jet they'd be taking. She walked up the lift door in the back of the jet and secured her pack. Then agent Romanoff sat down in the co-pilot chair and waited for agent Barton.

"We're all set and ready for take-off," Clint reported as he sat down beside her in the pilot chair. He ran through his pre-flight list and then started the jet engines. With the flight deck crew's assistance, he got set for take off on the runway. Five minutes later they were airborne and flying towards their rendezvous point.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER #13

The flight wasn't too long and Barton took the jet down. The little island had a short landing strip, but that was all they needed. The boat was tied to a dock and the S.H.E.I.L.D. agent met them. Agent Samson educated them on what weapons, equipment and supplies were in the cabin of the go-fast boat. Then he took off in the jet and they left on the boat.

"This map and information is way better than last time. Look how detailed the view is," Natasha said as she showed him the areal map.

"I'll park us in that little cove. It looks almost like it could be an under water cave. Can you zoom in?" Clint asked pointing at a spot on the laptop image.

"Is that better?" Natasha asked.

He nodded, "it's a cave. Check the nautical map and see what the depth is there."

Again she pulled up the map and he looked at it. "Nice. It's deep enough, but we'll have to see if the ceiling of the cave is high enough. Looks like it should be. It would be the perfect spot to stay out of site and watch the island."

"We're equipped with night vision scope and binoculars, so I can help with the observation too. Maybe climb up the rock face and find a vantage point up top," Natasha added.

As they pulled closer to the cave, the depth finder showed Barton he would have no problem with getting the boat inside the cave. First he pulled in with the nose, then backed out and reversed into the cave. He dropped anchor. The cave ceiling was low, but even if the tide rose there was still plenty of room.

"We don't have any climbing gear. I'll free climb and tie a rope off somewhere above," Clint said. "Whistle if you see anyone approaching on water, while I'm climbing."

Natasha nodded, she wanted to say be careful, but didn't. "I'll give you a leg up to the cave mouth."

She cupped her hands and he put a foot in them. She launched him upwards and he grabbed onto the rock face.

She watched him climb higher, using shear arm strength, until he was able to use his feet as well. The weather was clear with no wind, so that also helped with the climb. He disappeared over the cliff wall quickly. Then she saw a rope drop down near the front of the boat. She crawled forward and tied if off on the railing. Knowing that Barton wouldn't return for a few hours, she grabbed the night vision binoculars and scanned the island across from them. Agent Romanoff could see the armed guards along the shore. There was a new go-fast boat tied to the dock. Probably waiting to make another body dump. Leaning against the windshield of the boat, she got comfortable to do her surveillance. It was about two hours later that agent Barton returned, sliding down the rope.

"It's nice up there. Right at the edge of the cliff is a tree that makes a nice vantage look out point. The tree has a branch that makes hours of surveillance almost comfortable. Up there you can see the main building. They have a helicopter pad on that island too." Clint reported after accepting a bottle of water from his partner.

"Any place for us to have a fire, so I can make us some coffee?" Natasha asked.

"Not this time." Clint said handing her an energy bar.

"I guess the days of being pampered are over. Back to the grind. I don't understand why I can't just get captured and then do my usual work. It would be so much faster."

"Fury might be worried that they'd inject you with their serum, then ask questions. I'm sure you'll get your chance soon enough. They'll probably have you work on the scientist," Clint determined.

Natasha looked through the scope towards the island, "looks like they've begun loading the body bags."

Clint took interest, "five bags. I bet they aren't incinerating them in Thailand anymore, probably in Ho Chi Minh."

"I wonder if this means we'll get to see them bring in more people for testing," Natasha observed.

"Hopefully, then we can follow that transport elsewhere." Clint watched the boat leave and added, "do you want to go up top or stay down here?"

"You go back up to your nest. I'll go up there during the day tomorrow."

Barton nodded, with bow and quiver attached, he climbed back up the rope to the tree. There was a lot of movement on the island across from them, considering it was so late at night. The sky was once again clear, with an infinity of stars twinkling. He could hear the ocean's movement, crashing against the rocks. The wind picked up and carried the voices of the other island over to his perch. He didn't understand the language, but could tell there was no urgency in the voices. Below him in the cave, Romanoff heard the voices too. It made her realize that all men, all around the world chatted about the same things. She rolled her eyes at some of the comments she heard.

As the night became broken by the daylight slicing the horizon, Barton slid down the rope. When he arrived, he saw Romanoff waiting for him. She gave him a water bottle and an meal replacement bar. He noticed that the dark circles under her eyes were a little more pronounced.

"Thanks for the food. Do you want to sleep a bit before you go up top?" Clint asked.

"Actually I'm going for a swim, see if this cave is a dead end or goes somewhere. I'll take the underwater spot light with me."

He knew then that she was avoiding sleep, until her body forced her to take it. "Okay, have fun. I'll be up top. Whistle when you want me to come back down."

She nodded and went below to change into a bathing suit. She returned wearing a knife strapped to her thigh, carrying flippers, mask, snorkel and spot light. Natasha set her watch and added, "I'll return in an hour for sure."

Once he saw that she was in the water and swimming away from the boat, Barton climbed back up the rope. In the early morning hours that it was, the island he watched was quiet. No movement, no voices, just silence. He saw a Greater Crested Tern seabird launch itself into the air beside the tree and float on the updraft out over the ocean. It scanned the water for a fish. Then like the skilled hunter he knew it to be, the bird folded it's wings and dived into the water. It reappeared with it's prize; a nice fish. Back into the air it flew and headed into the interior of the island Barton sat on.

While Barton bird watched, agent Romanoff was enjoying the swim. She saw some fish and other cave dwelling ocean life. The cave did come to a dead end, to her disappointment. Even diving down to check the rock walls, showed that there was no connecting tunnel. A turtle surprised her as it bobbed it's head out of the water. She however did like the rock lobster she found and a crab. She'd find a way to make a fire and make them for lunch. When she went top side, she'd explore a little and see what she could do. Once back in the boat, she changed into her usual uniform and gave a whistle for Barton to return.

"In the bucket is a crab and lobster, don't knock it over. That's our lunch. The cave has a dead end, not even an underwater tunnel. The water is nice and refreshing. I'm going top side," Natasha advised him.

"Nice. So far not much movement on the island. The guards by the dock and shore have just been changed," Clint reported.

As she got ready to climb up the rope, a wave rocked the boat and she lost her balance. Barton caught her in his arms and in the process Natasha's lips grazed his neck as her face got shoved into his shoulder. For a moment she let her lips linger, wanting to kiss him, but the thought disappeared seconds later.

"Falling for me are you?" Clint teased.

"As I keep telling you, only in your dreams.," Natasha said regaining her composure. "Why is it so wavy suddenly?"

He let go of her and looked out at the water. "No sign of a boat, as one would expect."

"Hold the rope for me, I'm going up." Natasha climbed the rope, the binoculars swinging from her neck.

Barton's mind was not on work, holding her in his arms had distracted him. The place where her lips had been, had left a lingering feeling. He shook his head as if to get her out of his mind. He went below and put on his swim trunks. Then dove off the boat into the water, swimming out and away from the cave. He was a strong swimmer, but put himself parallel to their island. It helped clear his mind.

Romanoff saw him swimming, but soon he was around the side of the island out of sight. Through the binoculars she saw that a boat had arrived, but not at the dock. There seamed to be another one on the far side, almost out of view from where she was. As she walked through the shrubs to get a better view, she found a perfect spot to make a fire. There was a rocky outcropping that would block the fire light from the other island and the trees that grew on and around it, would dissipate any smoke that the fire would make. It was a bit of a trek, but well worth it. From that location, she could see the island's other dock and there were a lot of people moving through the trees.

"Must be the new load of test subjects," Natasha said to herself.

She went back to the tree that Barton had been using as the look out post. He was right, the way the branch was shaped, made for a very comfortable position for watching the island. A sound by the rope where she had climbed up the rock, drew her attention. She saw that it was just Barton coming to join her.

"Have a good swim?" Natasha asked.

"Not bad. Met a turtle and a few reef sharks. What's going on over there?" Clint asked.

"Another dock at that end received a boat. That explains the waves from earlier. Lots of people moving back and forth. Either it's supplies or new test subjects."

"It's too far to shoot a tracking arrow. And we can't follow them during the day," Clint thought out loud.

"You could go under the water, we still have that propulsion device and scuba gear." Natasha suggested, still watching the neighbouring shore.

Clint frowned, "won't work as the water is too clear, they'd see me approaching. We'll just have to wait for another opportunity."

"In that case, are you hungry?"

Right at that moment his stomach growled. "That sounds like a yes," she laughed.

"Stay up here, I'll bring up the lobster and crab." Clint offered.

Agent Romanoff added a few more items she would need. She collected some kindling to make a fire. Barton returned with what she had requested. While she made lunch, he sat back in the tree and watched the island. When lunch was done, Romanoff brought him his share of the lobster and crab. He came down from the tree and they ate together.

"If we were different people, in a different situation, this would almost be like a picnic date." Clint said out of the blue, watching her reaction.

Natasha almost choked. "But we're not. Is there a compliment in there somewhere about lunch being good?"

Clint grinned, "yes and thank you."

The rest of the afternoon they stayed up above the cave, doing their surveillance. In the evening Romanoff went back to the boat for a nap, while Barton continued to watch and wait. This would be their routine for the next couple of days.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER #14

Natasha was bored. "I hate doing surveillance work," she complained. When her ear piece didn't respond she added, "I know you love this."

"Just be happy that you're not trapped on that metal air bucket," Clint finally replied.

"True, so instead I'm trapped on a little island and a speed boat. That's not much better."

"Go for a swim, I'll pick you up if we need to leave. You know I'll keep an eye on you."

She sighed, "all right. Maybe I can catch something fresh for diner. Those meal replacement bars are like chalk."

Clint chuckled, "you've been spoiled with all the fancy food we had in Ho Chi Minh city." He heard her sigh and smiled. "Enjoy the swim."

Ten minutes later he saw her swim out, she was wearing snorkelling gear. He saw her dive down close to the island, then surface and blow out the salt water. She was restless, because when she had nothing to focus on, there was too much time to think and self reflect. Her past weighed heavily on her mind and he wanted to help Natasha, but if she wouldn't talk to him, there was little he could do. The sound of rotor blades in the air, directed his attention towards the island. As the speck in the sky drew, he could see that a helicopter was flying straight for the island. An idea grew in his mind. If they disabled the helicopter from being able to fly, a boat would have to be used to leave. Or even a boat would come to try and fix it. He needed to get to that island without being seen. A well placed arrow splashed into the water in front of agent Romanoff and she looked up and toward him. A hand signal and she began to swim quickly back. By the time she returned, he was already down the rope and on the boat, pulling up the anchor. He helped her on board.

"What's up?"

"Helicopter approaching the island. If you provide interference by boating near the island, get their attention. I can swim in and disable it. Then either a boat ride out or a boat in for repair will have to be used. Judging from the time of day and how long that bird usually stays, the boat should come at night."

"Nice. Go down and get your gear on. Then tell me where to drop you," Natasha said eagerly. Finally some action. She stripped off her wet suite. She'd wear just her bikini, which was a blue colour. Her tan made the blue stand out against her skin. No man had ever been immune to her toned body. Men stuck on an island, would be no exception. She'd pretend to sleep in the sun on top of the boat and accidentally drift close to the island. When agent Barton came topside, she advised of her plan.

"That's perfect. Just don't let them board the boat, we don't need you to become a hostage."

She raised her eyebrow at him and didn't' have to say a word. He retracted the warning and apologized for doubting her abilities. "I know you can handle yourself even if you are caught. But Fury would be all over my ass if that happens."

"I'll keep myself and you out of trouble. Ready to go?" Natasha smirked.

He nodded and told her where to drop him off. He had the underwater self propulsion unit with him for extra speed. Once overboard and she saw him heading towards the island where the helicopter had landed, she set the go-fast boat on a heading near the tip of the island. Then the waves would drift her close. She took off her top and lay down on the deck of the boat. Sunglasses in place, she waited for someone to notice her. It wasn't long before she could hear a shout in the vietnamese. The man was shouting to his comrades to check out the topless woman on a boat. She could hear him and his friends saying obscene things. When she heard at least five different voices, she sat up and then looked around, as if confused. Then she leaned over the edge of the boat, to check the anchor, which produced the reaction she expected. While she did so, the sun glasses allowed her to glance un-noticed toward the other shore. She could see agent Barton running for cover of the trees. Agent Romanoff pretended to suddenly notice the men on shore. Standing up, she waived at them and they enthusiastically waived back. One man whistled and she pretended to do a strip tease with her bikini bottoms. They were almost totally down her bottom, when she saw Barton slip into the water and disappear. She blew her admirers a kiss, pulled up her bottoms, put on a t-shirt and waived. Then starting the engine she drove the boat quickly away. Incase someone was watching with binoculars, she made sure to go around a far island. Before circling wide and coming back to the observation island. She dropped anchor behind the island, as it was still too light out to manoeuvre it into it's cave. The men on shore would surely see the boat.

She saw agent Barton surface and went to help him get his gear on board. "Did you disable their bird?"

"I made it look like the rotors had a little electric fire. If they're quick, they can put it out before the whole bird goes…." Clint explained, but a loud boom interrupted him.

Natasha laughed, "I guess they didn't put it out in time and the bird blew up."

He shrugged and shot her a grin. "Guess they aren't flying anywhere anytime soon."

She noticed that he didn't initially say anything about her being topless under her t-shirt, but he was Hawkeye and he never missed a thing. When he had stripped off his gear and was just in his swim trunks, that's went he made a comment.

"Do a strip tease for the men did you?" Clint smirked.

"Nothing like going topless to keep a man's eyes on a woman." Then she added, "to them I was a dumb topless tourist who forgot to set her anchor."

He mumbled, "dumb, you definitely are not."

She smiled and then went below to put on her agent uniform. Once she was back up top, agent Barton did the same. He shot an arrow onto the island and then climbed his rope. He disappeared once he was on the island. After he returned to his roost, he spoke into his communicator.

"Everyone from shore have gone to put out the helicopter fire, you can pull back into the cave," Clint advised.

"Should I put it in backwards like before?" Natasha asked.

"If you want."

She hated backing boats up, but got it in the cave and anchored out of sight, before Hawkeye reported seeing the men back at their posts. The old line they'd used to climb up from the cave, was still there, so she tied it to the railing. Then climbed up to join her partner. Using the binoculars she could see the damage caused by the explosion. Smoke still billowed upward and into the the sky.

"Good work. Do you think someone will come tonight?" She asked him.

"Most likely. I already reported to Fury that it was a HYDRA helicopter."

"I'd love to get my hands on a HYDRA agent before they eat their cyanide capsules. The dirty little secrets they would tell me…." Natasha smiled.

"They eat those pills because they know the Black Widow and your talents. It's the doctor Fury wants, not the agents."

"HYRDA knows about Hawkeye too, yet they still leave their helicopter unguarded." Natasha replied saucily.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "I never said there were no guards."

She looked him in the eyes, "kill anyone?"

"If they were still unconscious when the bird blew up, there may be a few casualties."

"Fury can't blame you for that…. you're so sneaky!" She complimented him.

"Since I interrupted you're hunt for diner, I guess we're stuck with meal bars again." Clint groaned.

"I thought you didn't mind eating them. Hawkeye, why not just shoot down a bird. They all taste like chicken anyway," Natasha suggested unconsciously licking her lips.

"Some are gamier, but I could do that. Wait here and I'll see what I can bring back for diner."

She watched him leave to go hunting. He walked quietly through the brush, every instinct focused on his prey. She didn't see or hear the arrow, but she saw a bird's flight cut short and it fall from the sky. He'd brought down a decent sized bird and plucked the feathers from it. Then returned with the cleaned bird.

"Do you want me to cook it?" Clint asked.

"Not necessary. You were the hunter and brought us diner, I'll cook it."

"Being domestic again are we?" Clint teased.

She snorted, "don't let it go to your head. Your sight will find an incoming boat right now better than I could. The setting sun gives too much light for the night vision and glare for the normal setting."

He brought her a pile of sticks for kindling, "relax I meant no offence."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "None taken." She returned to the boat and got some things for cooking the bird. Backpack secure, she climbed up the rope and began diner. Once the fire pit was hot like an oven, she opened the skinny can of energy drink and shoved the bird over top of it. So as the can got hot it's contents would baste the inside of the bird. Over the bird she put some tin foil, that she had wrapped some pieces of apple in from this morning. The apple pieces she shared with Barton.

"Desert first, just the way I like it."

It seemed like it took forever for the bird to cook, but finally Natasha declared it was ready. "Come down from there Hawkeye and eat this fine bird."

He jumped down and squatted beside her. "Black Widow, thank you for sharing this feast," he teased right back at her.

She kicked his foot out from under him and he fell back on to his ass. Natasha laughed and handed him a piece of hot roasted bird. "The energy drink gives the meat a little citrus flavour."

Clint sat cross-legged and bit into her offering. "Mmm, not bad. Thanks Nat."

"Hopefully a boat will come tonight and we can leave this damn island….And you're welcome," she added.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER #15

It wasn't until the following night, that the boat finally came. Natasha was asleep on the boat only 15 minutes, when agent Barton's voice came into her ear.

She awoke instantly. "What did you say?"

"Two boats just arrived at the island. I'm coming down. We'll put trackers on the boats and follow one of them," Clint said.

Agent Romanoff had the engines on, when agent Barton slid down the rope, untied it and pulled up the anchor. He got into the scuba gear as she brought the boat out of the cave. She flipped a switch, that helped muffle the noise of the engines. "I love S.H.E.I.L.D. geeks, they think of everything."

"But they haven't invented a completely silent boat yet. Or one that can fly too!" Clint joked as he got ready to drop into the water to attach the tracking units.

Thankfully the moon was not out and the black water helped hide agent Barton as he stealthily came up to the boats and attached the tracking devices. On his way back to the S.H.E.I.L.D. boat he got a feeling something was behind him or watching him. He of course couldn't see behind him, so he just hoped it wasn't someone on shore.

After he got on board and took off his gear, he asked "did anyone see me on shore?"

"No, no one was on the shore or even near the boats. Why?" Natasha inquired.

"I got a feeling when I was in the water on the way back, that something was following me or watching me," Clint explained.

She frowned, "maybe it was a reef shark or something bigger checking you out. But it wasn't anything human."

"Maybe. Anyway let's see if those trackers are working." He took over steering the boat, while agent Romanoff got out the computer.

"Both are working. Which ever boat we don't follow, the gps will track and I'll report it to Fury. Nice work Barton."

Clint used a towel on his face, then added, "next time you can go swim over to our targets." He looked across the water towards the marked boats. Hearing the engines start up he said, "they're leaving. Pick one."

Natasha picked up the night vision goggles and looked at the two boats. "The boat furthest from us. Not the one pulling away now, the other one."

"Why that one?"

"Just a hunch. One of the people in the boat looks familiar, but I can't pin point where or how," Natasha explained.

"Ok. That one it is." He trusted her instincts and so they followed at a safe distance, the boat agent Romanoff had chosen.

"Our guys look like they're heading towards the Philippines and the other boat's trajectory would take it to Hong Kong."

"Both locations are already known areas of HYDRA activity. I've been to Manilla a few times on operations already. The problem with the Philippines is all the islands. If we loose our mark, it will be hard to find it again."

"We won't loose them. I just sent a message to Fury and he agrees with the boat we chose to follow," Natasha reported. "Our guys are picking up speed."

"I can see and hear that, thanks. Are we heading towards Manilla?" Clint asked.

"No it seems to be going toward New Banicain. Do you think they may go to Olongapo City?"

Clint thought about it for a while, then answered. "Perhaps, but my bet is that they are really travelling to Angeles City. It's known for human trafficking."

Natasha accessed their data bank on Angeles City and sucked in her breath harshly. "Child prostitution, how repulsive. You don't think they are testing on children, do you?"

His voice held sadness. "Male children are cheaper to obtain, than adults. Teenage boys are a dime a dozen in Angeles City."

"If Dr. Hansen or that male scientist we've been watching, has anything to do with testing on teenage boys, I'll kill them," Natasha said with venom.

"The Black Widow will have to wait until S.H.E.I.L.D. is done with them first. We don't know if our speculation is correct." Then Clint said much more gently, "Nat, we'll help any children we can along the way. You know that."

She cracked her knuckles, "I know. Hawkeye and Black Widow, the avengers of children…. If they are doing anything to those kids, like they did to me….." Her voice cracked and she stopped talking.

He looked over at her. "I've got your back, even if we have to disobey orders."

Natasha couldn't look at him. But she put her hand on his wrist and squeezed before letting go. "Thanks Clint."

The rest of the night they just followed the boat and eventually docked in Olongapo City. Agent Barton left agent Romanoff with the boat and their gear. He followed the men on the boat, waiting for an opportunity to put another tracker on them or their next mode of transportation. The men went to a scummy looking building and didn't come out. Via his communication device, agent Barton contacted agent Romanoff and advised of his location. When agent Romanoff arrived, she looked like a girl from the streets. It was time to use her skills on those men.

"See what you can find out, if nothing else tag them with these two units," Clint said handing her two tiny tracking devices.

"Clint, I have it covered. Before I left, the geeks gave me this spray. It has some kind of nano-bots that can attach to hair, skin, or cloths. Fury can track these men and update us that way. But I'll take your units, for any vehicle we get into."

"Does Fury know where we docked the boat?" Clint asked, impressed with what she'd told him already.

"Yes. He'll contact you shortly. You have your bow and quiver I see. Here, put this poncho on over your gear or in the morning everyone will know who you are," she said handing him the cloth.

"Thanks. No one has left this building. Go and do your thing," he smiled.

She disappeared into the building, but he could still hear her via their communication device. Agent Romanoff replied to someone in Tagalog, the language of the Philippines. Then some english and back to Tagalog. He understood both, having worked in Manilla often. When speaking Tagalog, he wasn't as fluent as she was. Agent Romanoff made contact with her two targets and went to work. First she played the street urchin they believed she was. Then she used psychological manipulation, masking her real emotions perfectly. Agent Barton knew she wanted to kill these two men, but they needed them alive to get more information. She was an excellent tactician and easily changed her strategy to fit the occasion. This time was no exception. The agents from HYRDA she was working on, told her that they were going to Angeles City. But they didn't release anything further. She ditched them and returned to agent Barton.

"I sprayed them with the nano-bots. You were right about Angeles City," she relayed.

"Let's find a secure location and report to Directory Fury," Clint said.

As she expected, agent Barton took them to the roof top. Then they made contact with the airship. Agent Hill took agent Romanoff's report and told them to stay where they were until she relayed further instruction. Ten minutes later, they were told to continue to follow the men and that agent Romanoff's computer would be able to track the nano-bots, incase eye contact was lost. Agent Hill also relayed, that Direct Fury was impressed with their quick work.

"Does that mean we get a decent budget for this operation?" Clint asked.

Agent Hill chuckled, "you get what you get."

Agent Barton flirted with her a little longer, making agent Romanoff roll her eyes. When they disconnected from agent Hill, she said "I don't know why you bother trying to get a bigger budget every time we talk to her."

"It's fun and you just wait, one day she'll give me a little more."

"In your dreams," Natasha snorted.

A movement in the alley way drew Clint's attention, "the HYDRA agents are getting in a car. Pull up the gps tracking on them, while I get us a taxi."

They followed the HYDRA men all the way to Angeles City. When the men stopped for food, that's when agent Barton lost visual contact, but agent Romanoff still was able to track them via the computer. They ate what Barton picked up and then he had the taxi take them to a place he'd used before for to stay over night. Like most of the places in the slums, it had no running water, but four walls and a door. Agent Romanoff yawned and set the laptop on the floor. She did some stretches and waited for Hawkeye to return. As was his nature, he had disappeared to check out who was in their building and the surrounding area. He always pre-planned escape strategies. It was a habit with him and one that she found annoying. The tracking beacon was remaining in one location and not moving. When she searched the area, it was a hotel.

"All's clear around us," Clint reported, dropping in from the window.

"The men we were tracking are staying at a building and haven't moved. Do you want to go check it out?" She asked him.

"Like you have to ask. Let's go," Clint said.

Both agents moved quickly through the alley ways and arrived at the hotel. Agent Romanoff checked her wrist for the gps trackers and led them up the stairs of the hotel, until they pinpointed the room the HYDRA men were in. Agent Barton disappeared and returned 5 minutes later.

"One guy is in the shower, the other is watching TV. These agents are really careless. If I hadn't seen the HYDRA tattoo on the guy's wrist, I'd say they weren't the guys we are tracking."

"Maybe HYDRA is just taking on anyone they can get. Do we want to get a room beside them?"

"Sure, you stay and book it. I'll go get our gear."

By the time he returned, she had them booked in the room right beside their targets, at the end of the hall. Via the headset communication she told agent Barton the room number. Agent Romanoff wasn't in the room when he initially arrived with the gear. She'd gone to the reception desk and was getting information out of the clerk. He told her that the men in room 103 had parked their car in the rear lot. She relayed this to Barton, who immediately found the car, as it was the only one in the lot, and put a tracking device on it. He returned and heard the shower going.

"Natasha?"

"Be out in a minute," she called.

He checked the nano-bot trackers and as expected, they were no longer active. Which meant the men had both showered and changed clothing. He went to the window and perched on the ledge. His ears picked up their voices in the next room. The men were staying the night and leaving the next afternoon.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked when she saw him.

Clint jumped off the ledge and back into the room. "I was just listening to our neighbours, as the bots are no longer active. They're staying the night and leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"It looked like you were about to jump out the window," she said towelling her hair dry. "I'm glad they chose a decent hotel. I guess earlier was just them having fun… pigs."

"I'm going out to get us a vehicle or something for tomorrow," he said. "I've got a device on their car, so if you want to get some rest, you can."

She nodded, "bring back some bottled water okay?"

He agreed and left. While he was gone, she changed into her uniform and check her gear. Then she paced, not ready to sleep. Using a cup she put it to the wall and listened to their neighbours. All she heard was snoring and the TV. Disappointed, she lay down on the bed and tried to relax. Barton arrived a few minutes after she finally closed her eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you," Clint apologized. " I got us one sports touring motorcycle, they're delivering it early am."

"I wasn't sleeping yet. Good thing we packed light," she joked. "I'll be the passenger I guess."

He grinned, then went into the bathroom for a quick shower himself. When he came out in his new change of cloths, she was on the bed lying on her side watching him. "Want to share that bed?"

"That's fine. Back to back?"

"Sure." The bed was maybe the size of a double, but barely. He lay down with his back to hers. She leaned against him. "Good night Nat," he mumbled.

"Good night Clint," she sighed.

This night, was like every other recently. Natasha started off sleeping without dreaming, then she'd be back in the facility, tied down to a cold metal table. Unable to move or speak, due to the drugs in her system.

_What did they drug me with? Why can't I even scream? What kind of sick game is this?… Get away from me! Stop! Don't touch me…. I'm going to kill you. I will kill you._

Barton sat up and watched his partner, knowing she was dreaming. Her body was tense and her fists were clenched. But it was her chanting, "I'm going to kill you," over and over, that had woke him.

_The man got on top of her naked body, sitting on her chest. It was so hard to breath. What did he want? She could feel his clammy hands around her neck and how their grip tightened. _

_"Open your mouth or die," the man said._

_If she had been able to move she would have shook her head and tossed him over it. But still she could do nothing, he knew that, so why ask her to open her mouth?_

_He laughed, "oh that's right, you can't. I can do whatever I want to you… and I promise I will." He got two plastic mouth pieces and inserted them in her mouth. It kept her mouth open. She wanted to kill him so badly, if only she could move. If only she had a knife…._

Clint shook her, "Natasha wake up, you're okay."

She woke suddenly, finding herself holding a knife against his neck. She dropped it instantly, "sorry… I… he…shit."

He took her into his arms and just held her. She was shaking. When she stopped shaking he let her go. Then sat down beside her on the bed. "Tell me what happened Nat."

She told him. "Why was I holding a knife to your neck? I couldn't move in my dream, so why was that even possible?"

"Maybe it's like auto pilot, you may have had part of your brain in the dream, but the other part was working to defend you," Clint reasoned.

"What if I shoot you or really hurt you, when I'm like that?" Natasha whispered.

"You're movements are slower than when you're awake. I can defend myself you know," he teased gently. Then more seriously asked, "do you only remember what happened to you through your dreams?"

"No. But it's more vivid when I dream. I can remember parts, just not everything when I'm awake."

He asked, "what do you see, hear or smell in the room, other than the man and yourself?"

She closed her eyes, "there is only one bright light on. It covers his tools beside the table, me and him. It's so bright I can't see beyond the light, the rest is darkness…. It smells like a hospital. I can hear an industrial fan."

"What's he wearing?" Clint asked cautiously.

"Nothing. He's naked." Natasha got up and walked to the window, turning her back on him. "Stop. I can't Clint. I can't tell you what happened next."

"Why can't you? You're doing great. You know it helps to talk about it." Clint knew he was pushing her, almost to her breaking point.

"Because… Because I'm scared of remembering. It's my most weakest point of my life. I'm scared if I remember, I'll loose my mind for good. I'll become a robotic killing machine." She hissed at him. "Do you like to remember what Loki did to you? Do you want to relive what you told him and what he had you do?"

She was verbally lashing out at him, even though she never raised her voice. She wanted to hurt him, if it wasn't by words, she would attack him. She wanted him to hurt as badly as remembering hurt her. It wasn't his fault, none of it was, but right now that didn't matter. The calmer he was, the nicer he was, the more she wanted to make him bleed.

Clint understood this, but wouldn't let her control what was happening. Not this time. "I remember, bits and pieces. The worst is remembering what I told him I'd do to you, when I was that evil self. That's why I'm trying to help you, because I feel guilty for even being able to think of something so terrible."

She looked at him, breathing heavily. Her eyes cleared, she saw that he was hurting too. He was opening up his soul to her in that moment. "But you didn't do anything to me, you wouldn't do it. Loki controlled you, it wasn't you're free will."

"I attacked you, I tried to kill you. That means I would have done every horrifying thing. I couldn't control it, just like you couldn't control what happened to you. If you want me to tell you what would have happened if you hadn't knocked me out, I can."

Natasha shook her head and took his face into her hands. "Don't do that to yourself. I'm sorry Clint."

"No Nat, I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't push you to remember if you don't want to. I want to help you conquer your demons, so you can sleep again, but not if it'll make you hate me." He confessed softly, searching her eyes.

"You are helping me and thanks. I don't hate you, I…." she almost said what she really felt, but changed her mind, "I could never hate you." It was almost like deja-vu, this conversation they were having, this feeling she had being so close to him.

He took her into his arms and hugged her hard. Then when he stepped away, his eyes no longer held past guilt. "Come on, lie down again. Rest your head on my chest, and we'll get some shut eye."

She did as he asked and put her arm over his waist. Listening to his heart beat under her ear, is what finally made her relax and sleep. No more drama or reliving the past for the rest of that night, for either of them. In the morning they had work to do, since their current operation was far from over. Clint stroked her hair and then whispered to the woman in his arms, "if you only knew how much I need you Nat." She didn't hear it, as she was fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER #16

Agent Barton and agent Romanoff followed the two men all over Angeles City. The stops the men made appeared to be random, but not to trained operatives. Agent Barton saw an usb flash drive passed to one of the men, when they paid for lunch. Another day found their targets purchasing a large quantity of a pharmaceutical drug, illegally. The drug was p38 MAPIC, used as a neural inhibitor. Apparently these men had a shopping list to fulfill. Agent Romanoff interrogated each person the men came in contact with, but no one knew anything. Thanks to agent Barton's phenomenal eyesight, they were able to maintain a loose tail.

"I think they use some kind of drug to cause memory loss with anyone they come in contact with," Natasha observed.

"Must be. Too many people are immune to your interrogation. They're doing something to them," Clint agreed.

"They've made at least a dozen stops. Strange that there's no urgency."

He nodded. "Look, if we plot a map with their movements, a pattern does develop. Also it's moving us further south west and away from Angeles City."

"Towards Manila?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe. What did that last guy tell you?" Clint asked as he studied the map.

"The guy with the finger missing?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes. That's the guy they bought the p38 MAPIC from right?"

She nodded, then answered his first question. "He said the name 'Rafael'. Why?"

"What if that wasn't a person's name, but the city? It's the right direction if they're going to Manila," Clint observed.

"That's a long shot without much information, but it's all we have."

He looked down the street, "they're on the move again and they changed to a different taxi," Clint reported.

Agent Romanoff put their rental car into gear and followed their mark. Three blocks later and the taxi stopped. Agent Barton watched as the HYDRA men entered a restaurant.

"They went into Yats Wine Club- The Grill Room. Unusually classy for them," Clint said.

Agent Romanoff pulled over, "I'm going in there. I want to see who they're meeting."

"You can't go in wearing what you are and there's no time for you to go change."

"Damn. Well then you go in, as a waiter or something." Natasha said with frustration.

He was already out the door and heading towards the alley beside the restaurant. "Can you hear me okay?"

"Yes. Let me know what you see," she said.

"Don't I always?"

"Do you always have to be a smart-ass?"

He smirked even though she couldn't see it. "Better than being a dumb-ass." While they chatted he'd already knocked a waiter unconscious and stollen the clothing.

Agent Barton confidently walked through the kitchen and grabbed the water jug. He scanned the dining room and saw the table where the HYRDA men were. He filled some water glasses from other tables as he went, before approaching their table. He topped off the glasses. The other person at the table was a woman. He dropped a tracking device in her purse as he passed by her chair. He returned to the kitchen.

"It's a woman and no one we've seen before. She's not a HYDRA agent, as no tattoo on her wrists. I dropped a tracker into her purse."

"I wonder who she is. I'll report to Fury, while you get back here." Natasha's voice said in his ear.

"I think her accent was Lithuanian."

"That's odd," Natasha remarked. "Fury said we stick with the HYDRA agents."

Agent Barton took off the waiter's cloths and put them back on the guy he'd stollen them from, as best as he could. He returned to the car shortly after. This cat and mouse surveillance continued over the next few days. As agent Barton had predicted, they travelled slowly south towards Manila. Most of the distance travelling was done at night. The HYDRA men changed cars regularly and continued to make various stops during the day, on the way there. Agent Barton and Romanoff traded off the driving, so that they both got cat naps of an hour or two at night. Since the time with her eyes closed was short, agent Romanoff had no nightmares.

Agent Hill reported that the Lithuanian woman was identified as a brain surgen that had her license recently revoked. They had another agent tailing her, but she hadn't left Angeles City as of yet.

"So far nothing surprising has happened. The body bags had adults in them, but we know that HYDRA is involved with the human trafficking of children. Any reports of children's dead bodies?" Natasha asked agent Hill.

"Not yet. I'll contact you if anything new develops." Agent Hill disconnected.

"They just entered Intercontinental Manila Hotel. Shall we?" Clint asked.

"I hope they stay the night. I'll be right back," Natasha said with a wink. And then ten minutes later she was. "The front desk clerk said that they paid for a room until the end of the week. He also mentioned that a message had been waiting for them. The note apparently said 'on schedule. Arrival tomorrow room#256.' He confirmed no one currently was in that room, but it was prepaid under the name Smyth."

"Did you book us a room or two?"

"One room two beds," Natasha confirmed.

"Finally a bed to myself to sleep in," Clint grinned.

Natasha wrinkled her nose. "I recommend a shower first, or you can sleep in the hall."

"You don't smell like a daisy either," he teased.

"Exactly."

She loaded him up with their gear after parking. She already had the room key. As soon as they were in the room, she started stripping off her uniform on the way to the shower.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Clint said.

Natasha called after him, "check on next door while you're at it."

When he returned she was talking on the phone. After she hung up she said, "the thing about nice hotels like this one, is no shortage of hot water and room service."

"Our guys already did the same. The empty dishes are outside their door. They ate a lot. I left some money with your favourite desk clerk, to ring us if they see them leave." Clint said as he rummaged around in his pack. He took out fresh cloths and then disappeared into the bathroom.

The food came while he was still in the shower, but she was too hungry to wait for him and began eating. Somehow being on the road, made the food taste all that much better. Clint came out of the bathroom already in fresh cloths. "Leave anything for me?"

"I'm hungry, but not heartless."

He raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "Oh this just tastes great." He too ate his fill.

"Nothing on TV, not like I expected there to be."

Clint gave her an odd look and then said, "I'm going to bed. This clean, comfortable bed."

He did exactly that and shortly she could hear his even breathing. She on the other hand lay in bed for an hour, before sleep finally came. But she woke up every two hours, like clock work. She'd look at the clock, roll over and go back to sleep. This happened three times, before she gave up on sleep. Agent Barton continued to sleep soundly and she envied him for that. Using an optical scope, she went out into the hall and checked to see if the HYDRA agents were still in their room. Everyone was sleeping, except for her.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER #17

The mystery person that the HYDRA agents were meeting, was spotted by agent Romanoff. She excitedly reported to agent Barton, "he's here! The scientist is who the HYDRA guys were meeting."

Clint could tell that she wanted to get her hands on the man. "Patience Natasha, just watch them for now. Where are you?"

"In the bar across the street. I know my job, stop reminding me." She replied with annoyance.

He didn't respond until he was in position to watch the scientist. "I've got him in my sights."

"I've got a tracker, but those agents might recognize me," Natasha said.

"I'll see what I can do and I'll report in to Fury," Clint said. Then he switched his ear piece to the other frequency and contacted the Director. "We have the scientist under surveillance, any instructions?"

Agent Hill relayed Director Fury's instructions. "No matter what don't loose him Hawkeye. We need agent Romanoff to get as much information out of him as possible. Black Widow has permission to do whatever she needs to."

"Understood," Clint said and the call ended. "Natasha, you have a green light from Fury. He wants Black Widow to get information from this scientist."

"Finally,"  
Natasha said. She flexed her hands and cracked her knuckles. "First chance I get, I'm isolating him from HYDRA. Don't get in my way."

Clint grinned, she was all business. "I know better than to get in your way. You'd just knock me out."

She chuckled, "like when we were in Somalia. I did apologize after the operation, for the stitches you had to get."

"I have a thick head, but I learned my lesson well." Clint touched the scar from that incident.

"They're on the move."

"I see them, they're getting in a black SUV….. I have a tracker on it. I'll meet you a block up." He knew she would get a cab or steal some wheels. He ran and jumped to the next building. This was done 3 times, then he slid down a drain pipe to the ground. He closed his bow and flung the poncho over the quiver. She picked him up in a car.

"Stollen?"

"Of course. We should be able to catch up no problem….. See traffic is slow, they are two cars ahead of us."

Clint looked out the window, "and all three men are still there."

Ten minutes later agent Romanoff made an observation, "we're going in circles. Do you think they know we're back here?"

"They didn't see you steal this car and we've gone past them a few times. Not only that, but we've taken parallel streets and side alleys. They don't know about our tail. Could be someone else is tailing them. HYDRA's made a lot of enemies over the years," Clint concluded.

"Just in case I'm going to ditch this car and get another," Natasha said.

"Wait, they just stopped in front of the German embassy. I'm getting out and I'll be on that building. I'll have a birds eye view of the surrounding streets. Let me know when you have a new vehicle," Clint said getting out of the car.

"Hawkeye, see if you spot their other tail."

He nodded and ran across the street. He took an elevator up and then went out a service door to the roof. "I'm in position," Clint reported.

"They're still inside. I"m going to get another car now. Keep me posted of their movements."

With Hawkeye up above and agent Romanoff in a car, it made surveillance of the scientist much easier. He found the tail and she reported the information to agent Hill. They followed HYDRA and their man all day, only to end up back at the hotel.

Natasha was frustrated, "we need to get a tracker or something on this scientist. Maybe I can get housekeeping to let me into his room or something."

"While you do that, I'm going to get us some food."

"I didn't even notice I was hungry until you said the word food. A few bottles of water too please," she added.

While she hit on the front desk clerk and found out information about housekeeping, agent Barton got food and water. He was back into their hotel room before she was. Agent Romanoff found out from the clerk that the scientist was having a tuxedo delivered and attending a party that evening, with the Manila elite. She had what she wanted and returned to her own room.

"He's got a tux on the way which we can tag or just snatch him from the fancy party he's attending. The later is what I would prefer," Natasha said deviously.

"Let's try and do both. I guess I need to order a tux too. Did the clerk say what company the scientist is using for the tux?"

"Yes, I have the information here," she handed him the business card. After she ate, she added "I'm going out to find a dress and shoes that will be suitable."

He gave her some money for her purchase. While she took a shower, he finished eating. Then he made a phone call to make an appointment to get a tux. While he was at the location, he mentioned he was staying at the Manila Hotel. In a way that agent Romanoff would have been proud, he managed to let them give him the scientist's tux to take back to the hotel. Making sure not to mix up his with the other's, he put a tiny tracker under the lapel at the back of the neck. Then he gave the tux to the hotel clerk, before returning to his room. The clerk had let slip where and when the party was that the scientist was attending. Eventually agent Romanoff returned, her hair all done up for the party.

"You look pretty good as a blond. That might be enough to keep the HYDRA agents from recognizing you," Clint complemented. "Make sure you've got your ear piece in before we leave."

"Already in and on. I just have to get dressed, like you."

Clint nodded and added, "I put a tracker on the scientist's tux jacket. If the HYDRA men don't scan him, then we're good to go."

He hated these parties, but it was part of the job and agent Barton accepted it. But agent Romanoff loved this sort of thing, she could dazzle men and women with her charm, whit and beauty. They would tell her all kinds of interesting secrets without even realizing it. Whenever they worked together at a party, agent Barton would give her one or two dances, grab a glass of champagne and go as high up out of the crowd as possible, so he could watch everything. This time the dances would wait. He used it as away to rescue agent Romanoff and to reel her in, when she got too caught up in what she was doing. A balcony hallway circled the dance floor. The halls led to the washroom facilities. But also gave people an escape from the crowd below. There were a few benches lined up against the walls, couples here and there lounged on them. He saw the two HYDRA agents. One was above like he was and another was leaning against a pillar and watching the scientist. When agent Romaoff got the scientist to dance with her, the agent on the ground floor didn't recognize her. The agent on the balcony was squinting at her and scratched his head. So agent Barton put a tranquilizer dart into him and then pretended to help a drunk friend to a lounger. He took out the dart and moved away, back to his post. The remaining HYDRA agent had not removed his eyes from the scientist and therefore didn't see his missing partner.

"Darling you should come with me to get some fresh air," the scientist said.

Natasha replied, "yes getting some fresh air sounds good, it is so hot on the dance floor."

Agent Barton knew she was on the move and going to make her play. He had to take out the final HYDRA man. He took the stairs down to the main floor and made sure he bumped into the agent. At the same time he shot the dart into him, before the agent had time to react. He too was moved to a chair, seemingly too drunk to stand. Agent Barton followed the tracker on his watch gps. He knew that they'd hailed a cab, as agent Romanoff relayed information with hints in her conversation. The scientist apparently was very hands on. He didn't like that, but agent Romanoff could handle herself. Agent Barton didn't hail a cab, instead he stole a car. It was a black Toyota Corolla, that had dents in the side door. It was perfect for using as a tail.

In his ear Natasha was talking, "where are we going? I thought you were bringing me to your hotel, baby."

The scientist chuckled, "I'm taking you to where I work, which is even better. We're almost there."

"What do you do for work?" Natasha probed.

"You will see my dear, you will see."

Agent Barton didn't like the feeling he was getting, "be careful Natasha, he's up to no good."

She too was getting a strange vibe from the man in the car with her. This is what she had been so well trained to do. Even if he tried to restrain her or do otherwise, they'd find out where he was doing his research and work. This was a huge breakthrough for S.H.E.I.L.D.

"We're here. Let me just pay the cab," the scientist said. He then helped her out of the cab and they walked to a normal looking industrial building. He pulled out a key card and scanned the door open. They went inside and he greeted a guard. "She's with me."

"You know the drill," the HYDRA agent said, then put a needle in her neck, before she could stop him.

"Don't worry baby, you're all mine now."

The guard picked up the blond and carried her to the scientist's lab. "You picked a pretty one to be your test subject. Are you sure no one will look for her?"

"She has no ID on her and she came to the party by herself. So I think she's a whore just working the party."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now." The guard knew that most of the scientists test subjects ended up dead and disposed of.

"Leave us, I have things I want to do."

The guard knew what a pervert the scientist was. "I'll bet you do. Keep the noise down this time."

After the guard left, the scientist tied the woman to his table. He noticed the hearing aid device and took it out, then smashed it. "So you are not perfect, well played."

When the ear piece buzzed in agent Barton's ear, he removed it. Either she had to ditch it due to a scan or agent Romanoff was in trouble. He had to gain entry into the building. On the roof he found a vent open, where a service person had been careless. It would take him a while, but agent Barton would find his partner. The question was would it be in time or would the Black Widow come out to play?


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER #18

Agent Romanoff regained consciousness, but didn't open her eyes right away. Her other senses were on hyper alert. The skin of her wrists and ankles, told her she was in restraints on a cold metal table. Her hearing said that the scientist was not alone in the room. The smell of chemicals painted a picture of a medical building or hospital. She couldn't feel the hearing device in her ear and knew the scientist had found it. For now she was on her own, but agent Barton would be on his way to her, that she knew. Testing her arms and legs carefully, she found they moved. That meant she had control of the situation. But everything changed the instant she opened her eyes and turned her head. For a moment she was taken back to a different time and a different place. The young girl she once was, shuddered in horror. Then her blood ran cold with hate and she was back to the present. She saw rows of tables with children that were strapped down. Both boys and girls, that ranged in age from around 13 to about 19 years old. They were all naked and most had tubes running from their body to machines. The few who didn't have tubes in them had been gagged. She made eye contact with the boy on her right side and then the girl on her left. The girl's eyes were dead, even though she was still alive. The boy's held terror. The part of Natasha that normally she suppressed and that only came out in nightmares, surfaced. Only her rage, kept her from loosing her mind. Instead Black Widow took over. Rapid calculations ran through her mind as she formulated a plan to get out of her restraints and help these children. She wanted to kill all the HYDRA men and the scientist in a very painful way. The promise of this is what kept her dangerously calm.

"Where am I?"

"Ah my beauty you are awake," the scientist said, making sure to stand on her left side, still believing she was deaf in the other ear.

She shut down her emotions and put on her act. "What… what are you going to do to me?" Pretending to be a helpless, useless woman, bought her time.

"Perfecting my serum… and having some fun," he laughed.

"You are a sick, disturbed monster!" She hissed.

He smiled, "to you maybe, but these children love me and my employer thinks I am a genius."

When he began to remove her dress, her mind shrieked at her to act, but she had to wait just a little longer. She knew that Hawkeye would give her a sign and then she would react. Her hand was almost free of the left restraint. And one hand was all she needed. She kept him talking, which distracted him. He wanted to feel dominant and powerful, with her words she made him feel exactly that. The scientist fell under the spell of the Black Widow. The web she weaved, eventually had him releasing one of her hands. He'd told her enough that Director Fury would be happy, so she would kill him and everyone in the building that was not a child, when the opportunity arose.

While the Black Widow did her work, Hawkeye did his. He needed to distract the guards, so he put an arrow head into the ceiling by the fire alarm. Later he would engage it and the fire it created, would set off the alarm, while he was in another part of the building. He had located Natasha, by finding the tracker from the scientist. He was in the rafters up in the ceiling of the industrial building. The lights that were hanging from those beams, were so bright that no one could see him up there. He saw agent Romanoff was tied down, but one hand was free and the other was close behind. He set off the arrow head he had planted and a minute later the fire alarm went off.

As soon as the alarm sounded, Black Widow was free of her restraints and had choked the scientist unconscious. The guards that were near by called in for re-enforcements, then came in to stop her, but they had no chance. She held nothing back and went on a killing rampage. Hawkeye came down from above, took out two guards who tried to escape and then went to release the children. Only ten of the twenty children were alive.

"We're here to help you. Those of you who can walk, help the others. Take the clothing and shoes off the guards and put it on," Hawkeye instructed the children.

One of the little girls cried, "we're all going to die!"

He crouched down and put a shirt on her, "not on my watch. Now that all of you have some clothing on, listen close. My partner and I will go first. Then we will call you to follow. If I tell you to run, you run and don't stop. Don't look back either, just go. Understand?"

They all nodded, terror still fresh in their eyes, but a hint of hope began to seep in. That's all Hawkeye needed to see. He looked around and agent Romanoff was already heading towards a door.

"Follow me in single file," he said and the children obeyed.

As they came to the door, he saw that agent Romanoff was killing the HYDRA men. That told him that she wasn't in as much control as he had hoped. The Black Widow was on a blood rampage.

"Don't look at the bodies, keep your eyes on my back."

Two of the older boys didn't obey and wished they had, after they saw a man's jugular ripped out of his throat. As much as they had wanted that very thing to happen, seeing it for real, was a different story. One boy vomited after passing the body.

The more bodies they passed, the more worried Hawkeye became, that Black Widow had lost her mind. When they finally got to the outside of the building, he contacted Director Fury. Their agents would arrive in twenty minutes to help the children. He told them to go across the street and hide in the alley. When people showed up with jackets that said S.H.E.I.L.D. on them, these were people that worked with him and would help them.

"Please don't go", one of the teenagers said.

"I have to help my partner. You'll be safe here, I promise."

Another boy said, "who are you?"

"I'm Hawkeye. Be safe children." He waited to make sure they slipped into the darkness and were well hidden. Then he ran back to the building they had just left.

Black Widow couldn't stop killing. Anyone who tried to run away, only made it a few steps. Necks were broken until she picked up their knives and guns. Some were shot dead, others died with a knife in their eye socket. Others died more slowly, bleeding out from wounds that looked like an animal attack. Once no more HYDRA agents were left, she went back to the lab for the scientist.

Hawkeye knew she would do so. He'd already restrained the scientist, who was still unconscious. "Natasha you cannot kill him. Director Fury wants him alive."

"Get…out…of…my…way."

He looked her over, she was covered in blood and guts, from head to toe. Her eyes were wild. He'd seen her like this only once before. He needed to get her out of there, before the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents arrived. If they saw agent Romanoff like this, they would lock her up and that would make her worse. He could loose her then and that he wasn't willing to do.

"Agents are on their way for the scientist. I have orders to take him outside." He stood between her and what she wanted. Lucky for him, she wasn't in her usual gear. She'd hate him for it tonight, but he used a taser head arrow on her. Next he called the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents that had come for the children, to get the scientist.

"Fury wants his research too," agent Matts said. "Where's agent Romanoff?"

"She's trying to get the research," Clint lied.

"Get her out of there and report back when you're clear." Agent Matts left.

Hawkeye ran back into the building. Part of it was on fire and he was there to make sure it spread. Next he stripped a body and put the clothing on agent Romanoff. He carried her to a HYDRA vehicle, hot-wired it and took her to their hotel. Once they were inside, he had to get her conscious, so they could leave before S.H.E.I.L.D. came looking for them. When he put her in the shower, he turned on the cold water, stepping back.

Natasha swore, "what the …..," she unleashed profanity in various languages.

"We need to leave right now. Clean up, change and let's go," Clint said.

She gasped for breath, wild eyes looking around until they landed on him. Natasha said nothing, she couldn't. Part of her mind was still reliving her past. She nodded, showing understanding, then did as he said.

While she was in the shower, he packed their things. He left behind all the electronic devices; tracker arrows, communication ear pieces, cell phones and computer. He called down to the desk and told them to hold it for Maria Hill, knowing Fury would send his second in command. He put through an order of food and told hem to make it to go. Then got airplane tickets for a flight out. When Natasha was ready, they left. She did everything he asked without complaint, as she wasn't really there.

"Thanks for taking care of this," Clint said to the clerk and then gave him a huge tip.

A cab ride, two plane rides and a drive in a jeep, finally brought them to where Clint wanted. "We're here." He used a phone that Tony Stark had given him after they had defeated the Chitari. "It's me and Natasha needs a little help."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to the reviewers Anon and Qweb, love you guys, I'll be updating more often now since i'll be working from my laptop at home. Send me some prompts please anybody, I have this story written up to chapter 26, so I'm bored out of my mind. pervy or not I'll write almost anything, pm me your idea**

CHAPTER #19

Since Natasha had trusted Tony Stark with her privacy, so now Clint did too. "We're dropping off the S.H.E.I.L.D. radar for a while," he said after explaining her state of mind. "You're sure no one can find us here, except you?"

"I'm sure. I checked all satellite imaging and you cannot be seen. Let me know if I can help otherwise."

"Well I have a sample of her blood I need tested, just to make sure she wont get really sick later."

"Meet me at the bottom of the mountain, tomorrow afternoon," Tony sighed.

"Thanks," Clint said and hung up. "Nat?"

She hadn't moved since getting out of the jeep. She looked at him when he said her name, but said nothing. After the adrenaline had left and she was no longer hunting HYDRA men, her mind dwelled on the scene. But it was not present day that was haunting her while she was awake, it was the past. Seeing those children, had triggered something inside her. Mind and emotions were exposed. She tried to shut them down, but it didn't work, not this time.

Clint knew the next few days would be dangerous to be around her, but he hadn't abandoned her before and he wouldn't now. If anyone could help her now, it was him. He got her to follow him, "come on in and check out the cabin. I stay here when I need to get away and relax. It's not as fancy as your compound, but it's comfortable."

He unlocked the door to the wood cabin. It was tucked away under a bunch of trees, so from overhead a low flying plane couldn't even see it. It was painted to match the trees and on the ground it blended into the mountain side. No cloaking mirrors, just paint that camouflaged. It wasn't a small cabin. It had electricity due to solar panels hidden on the mountain, running water and a fully functional kitchen and bathroom. There was a fireplace to help keep the place warm. One bedroom and a loft with another bed, a small living room with a table and chairs, that doubled as the dining room.

The normality of it all, finally had Natasha speak. "How do you have running water?"

His plan was working already. "The mountain has a spring. The piping taps into that underground, so that there is always running water."

"That's brilliant. How come I never knew about this place before?" Natasha asked.

"We all have our secrets," Clint smirked.

He dumped his pack on the floor, took out his bow and quiver. He placed them on pegs by the door. "You can hang your guns here if you want," Clint said pointing to some empty pegs.

She nodded and did as he had. Then watched him go to a cupboard, pull out a bottle of vodka and whiskey, two glasses and put them on the table. Next he checked the freezer and fridge to see what they had for food. He took something frozen out of the freezer and put it on the counter. Next she watched him sit down at the table, he waived her over.

"You're going to tell me what happened back there in Manilla, even if it takes all day and all night," Clint said gently as he poured her a glass of the clear alcohol.

"You saw what happened Clint," she replied.

He gave her a look, downed his shot and refilled both of their glasses. "Black Widow lost control and went on a killing rampage. Why?"

Natasha tried to dodge his questions, but he knew her skill and it didn't work on him this time. Eventually she answered him, "it reminded me of my past and I had a chance to make them pay. They were hurting us."

As she talked, he refilled her glass. He knew she'd try to drink herself numb and not answer his questions, so he kept the bottle and decided when to refill her glass. The light outside faded as the sun moved behind the mountain and trees, but she still was refusing to open up. He didn't relent. He made them diner, but his questions continued. When Natasha got agitated, he waited her out. She had no where to hide or run, so this time he'd make her open up about her past demons.

"When the man sits on your chest in your dreams, that was real?" Clint asked.

"Yes."

"Does he force you to do things you don't want to do?"

Again she answers, "yes."

"So you have no control, you are powerless and he can do whatever he wants to you?"

Tears begin to pour down her face, but no other emotion showed. "Yes."

"And he does. He does vial things to you. Your mind is screaming for him to stop?"

"Yes. Some sounds came out of me, like an animal in a trap." Her body was shaking uncontrollably, "it turned him on, because he knew I was fighting him."

Clint was having a hard time not reacting to the information, but he had to show nothing and keep his voice monotone. "So how did you not loose your mind?"

"I did," she sobbed. "I had an out of body experience. I floated above myself, watching everything, but not feeling it. It was the only way to escape. The next time he did it, I focused on hate and killing him."

Now Clint had to ask the hardest question, "do you blame yourself for what happened? Do you feel guilty?"

"YES! Damn it!" Natasha screamed, completely falling apart, crumpling to the floor in the middle of the cabin.

He finally took her into his arms. She fought him, screamed at him, but he held on. He knew she'd been trained to never let out her emotion, to always control it. Years of repressing it all, was coming out. She was a raw nerve, but unlike Banner it couldn't manifest into a raging green giant that smashed everything in it's path. This was different than the last time he had saved her from herself, because he had never really understood. After Loki took over his mind, forcing him to do things he didn't want to do and being helpless to control what was happening, that changed his perception.

Clint forced her to look at him, in the eyes, while he explained. "You were a child, you had no choice. Nothing you could do would have changed what happened. Even now, with all your training and skills, if you're body was drugged to be immobile, there is nothing you can do. You should have no guilt or blame, the adults who put you in that position, who abused you…. it's all on them. They are not normal, but monsters."

Her eyes searched his and saw no pity, just understanding and strength. "Are you sure? It's not on me? I should've run away, fought them until my death, before the needle entered my flesh."

"Not on you. Even if you had fought them, they were in control the whole time and would have stopped you. From what you have told me, there was no chance to do any of that. But talking about it to me, not reliving it in your dreams, that you can change. Don't let them win in the end. You're a strong woman and you can stop their hold on you. You work for the 'good guys' and you protect the innocent. You can kick any man's ass, even aliens and monsters too."

Natasha sighed and slumped in his arms. She was spent and a little drunk. "I'm so tired," she said.

Clint picked her up and put her on the bed, of the ground level room. "Rest now Tasha."

"Clint… thank you…but don't go… please."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here. Go on, sleep now." He didn't get onto the bed with her and didn't stay in the room. But the door was left open. He was sure this would be one night, that she wouldn't need him to wake her.

He put some wood into the fireplace and got a fire going. The way the trees hung over the chimney filtered the smoke and dispersed it, so no one could see it's plume in the air. He put away the bottles and did the dishes. After changing into his track pants and t-shirt, he sat in the living room, just watching the dancing flames, he ended up passing out on the couch.

Natasha had the dream again, but this time she said "NO, it's not my fault," and the dream faded away, without waking her. Finally she had defeated their hold on her mind. She was free of her demons.

The next few days, they spent at the cabin. Her blood work ended up being okay, so no health worries. She still had the dream, but it wasn't as bad and eventually they stopped too. When she had fully returned back to her normal self, they talked about what they would report to Director Fury for their absence. Then they left the cabin and went back to Manhattan, before calling for transport back to the airship.


	20. Chapter 20

**With love to all my fan ppls chapter 20**

CHAPTER #20

When they had returned to the airship, Directory Fury was not happy with their absence from communication. Agent Barton and Romanoff's explanation of needing to immediately follow up on a lead given by the scientist, that took them to a dead zone, seemed plausible. But he was not a stupid man. He knew something else had happened, but he could prove nothing. Even though he had an assignment that required them to work together again, it could wait until he was sure they were doing their jobs properly. So agent Romanoff was assigned to get information from the scientist and he sent agent Barton on a reconnaissance operation in Kenya. Both assignments would only take a few weeks, but it would help him assess their mental status. When the agents he had assigned to observe them, reported in, both of the analyses came back as normal. After a long debriefing and a lecture about staying in communication with him, he finally sent them back out into the field together. This operation sent them to Tristan da Cunha in the South Atlantic Ocean. It was one of the most remote locations on planet Earth. But recently S.H.E.I.L.D had intercepted satellite communications, that threatened world security. The Island had few roads and limited boat access. The agents would be dropping in on the island via air transport, as that was the fastest option. Parachutes couldn't be used due to the strong air currents surrounding the mountain.

"I think he's still punishing us for dropping off radar for a week," Clint said as he prepared his pack.

Natasha shrugged, "maybe. I saw the communications being sent, it's definitely something that normal government agencies can't handle."

They walked out on to the carrier deck and to the awaiting quinjet. This aircraft had the ability to hover like a helicopter, but was easier to maneuver with the aggressive air currents of the island. They didn't know if they were dropping into a friendly zone or hostile. So both agents were fully suited up and equipped for either situation. As they began the flight to the south atlantic ocean, the pilot advised that the area was known for volcanic activity, constant rain and mudslides.

"This is definitely punishment," Natasha agreed.

"Hopefully we'll get in and out quick. Get what intel Fury wants and return to a much more hospitable location," Clint replied.

"When has it ever been just in and out for us?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. She punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant, don't be such a child."

"You're in a crusty mood today. I'm just happy to be doing something outside of Fury's direct scrutiny."

The pilot banked to the left and said, "we're approaching the island. Arrival is 5 minutes."

The agents got ready to exit the quinjet. They would drop down on a line and the co-pilot would release the line when they communicated they were on the ground. As expected, the wind was challenging for the pilot to keep them steady. To make matters even worse, the rain was coming down in a torrential downpour. Agent Barton departed first, quickly getting to the ground and holding the line for his partner. Agent Romanoff landed in the mud and they moved out of the way as the line was released. Agent Barton rolled up the line and put it in his pack.

"Let's get this party going," Natasha grumbled.

Clint looked at the map they'd been given and a compass, "we have a long way to go. For now let's head straight north towards Queen Mary's Peak."

The pilot had taken them in as close to the peak of the mountain as possible, but they still had a few days trek to reach the town. It wasn't long before they had to do some rock climbing. Agent Barton sent two arrows high up on the cliff face and they anchored into the rock. These they would use as safety lines, while climbing up. They could see the area they were in recently had a mudslide. The good news about that is there was little vegetation to hinder their climb, but the bad news was the threat of another slide. The climb was slow going, but they eventually came to a ridge, where they could hike further in and then continue up.

Natasha was annoyed that Barton apparently was enjoying the hike and climbing. "Any idea what time night fall occurs?"

"Around 8pm. My watch says that'll be in four hours. Not that we could even tell, it's dark just because of the damn rain."

"Let's try to get to an area that won't have a mudslide overnight. I'm not into being buried alive."

"According to the map, if we get over this next ridge, there should be an open plateau. The next peak is far enough away that we should be safe overnight," Clint advised.

"I've packed a two man pop tent. That should do to keep us relatively sheltered from the elements," Natasha added.

They couldn't really chat, as the wind picked up and the rain hammered down. Each was left with their own thoughts. The hike was miserable, so by the time they reached the plateau, both were ready to call it a day. Together they had to assemble the tent, as the wind kept trying to dismantle it. Once inside the tent, they had very little personal space.

"Damn this rain," Clint said as he removed the rain poncho that covered him and his quiver of arrows.

Natasha gave him a sad smile. "Here's diner," she said handing him an energy bar and a packaged drink.

"Thanks." He ate it and put the garbage in his pack. Then used the pack as a pillow and lay back. His quiver and bow beside him.

She did the same and they discussed the operation they were on. Then she talked about working the scientist over from their last assignment. Natasha said, "we thought Loki was evil, but he's nothing compared to the scientist."

"We have a lot of monsters in our own world, we don't need aliens," Clint sighed.

She rolled on to her side and propped her head on her hand. "I couldn't have done my job on that scientist, if you hadn't helped me at your cabin. He only gave up information, when he thought he had the ability to terrorize me. I had to be tied down and alone in the lab with him, before I could get him to talk."

"That must have been intense. So no more nightmares?" Clint asked.

"I didn't say that. I still have them occasionally, but not like they were before." Natasha confessed, being completely honest with him.

He nodded. "I'm glad I could help. Especially since we are sleeping in tight quarters tonight and I don't want to be kicked or attacked," Clint teased.

"You should be safe tonight," she grinned. Then she rolled over on to her side, her back to him.

"Back to back tonight?"

She shrugged, hoping that he would take the hint. "Whatever you want."

He spooned her, putting an arm over her waist. He waited for her reaction, when none came he relaxed. But she did wiggle her ass until it was perfectly up against his crotch. He raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was playing games, just getting comfortable or what. When she moved again, he had to say something.

"If you keep doing that, don't be surprised with the response that happens."

She stilled and then said over her shoulder, "sorry I was just getting comfortable." Then said softly, almost in a whisper, "it feels right this way."

Clint knew it took a lot for her to open up and say that. "For me too. Good night Nat."

"Good night Clint."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER #21

The next day was just as miserable as their first day on the island. But they made good progress. At the top of Queen Mary's peak, they saw some buildings. Agent Romanoff used the binoculars to check if there was any occupancy. By the time she put the eyeglass down, agent Barton was already climbing down the rock face. She shook her head in annoyance and then followed after him. They were half way down, when there was a rumble from above that made them both look up.

"Rock slide!" Natasha yelled as she put in another anchor and squeezing herself into a crack that ran down the cliff face beside her.

The rocks came crashing down seconds later, she closed her eyes to protect them from rock shards. A chunk tagged her arm, but her uniform protected her. Agent Barton wasn't so lucky. He had tried to get out of the way of the rock slide, but wasn't fast enough. When the slide finally stopped and agent Romanoff had a chance to look around, she saw him limply hanging from the safety line. As she repelled down the mountain to his side, she saw blood on his head.

"Clint! Clint!" Natasha called to him, franticly anchoring herself so she could check for a pulse. She was relieved to find one.

But he wasn't conscious. She knew she had to get him down first, before she could help him. She clipped him to her line and to her harness. She was just releasing him from his line, when he came to. She was slightly relieved that he had only lost consciousness for a few minutes.

"Nat? I can't move my arm, I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"That and you have a good gash on your head. That's where the blood is from. You just had to get yourself all banged up…." She scolded. "We're going down now."

The rest of the decent was without mishap, but the going was slow. He had a high tolerance for pain and that was a good thing, because anyone else would have screamed in agony or passed out. Once her feet touched the ground, she unhooked them from the lines. He remained standing, leaning against the rock face.

She looked him over, gently taking off his gear and pack. "It's an anterior dislocation. I can either call it in so they come get you or I can manually relocate it. Up to you."

He frowned at her with a look of disbelief. "Nat have I ever quit an operation?"

"No, not even when you should. You're a stubborn ass."

"Thanks. Now just get on with it," Clint said.

She made sure his upper arm was in its resting position, perpendicular to the ground. He watched her as she carefully followed the steps that any first aide trained agent would have taken. Agent Romanoff slowly rotated his arm and shoulder outward, making sure his upper arm was stationary. It took two tries before his shoulder popped back into its joint. He had broken into a sweat, but that was the only sign he showed that he was in pain. With the joint in place, instant relief came. He rotated his arm in the other direction, back towards his chest, before resting it. She made him a sling, to accelerate the healing. Knowing him he'd be using the arm long before the recommended 10 days.

"Is this the arm that you dislocated in Hungary?" Natasha asked as she cleaned up the blood and fixed the gash on his head.

Clint replied, trying not to move his head. "And again in Nigeria last year. The arm will be okay. But would you mind carrying my pack for the day and helping me back into my gear and poncho?"

"I can carry it all you know. Putting more strain on it, will just have the joint pop again."

"Nat, I'm fine." Clint was getting annoyed that she was babying him.

She knew better than to test his patience too far, so she relented. Carefully she put his gear, bow and quiver back on. Then the poncho went over top. Once he nodded that he was ready, she shouldered his pack and then continued on. The good news was that they didn't have any more repelling to do or mountain climbing. Now it was just a long hike through dense terrain. Agent Romanoff took the lead, sometimes having to hack away at the shrubbery to make a path forward. She knew his energy would be draining faster than normal. So they took a few pit stops along the way. She gave him her ration of energy bar, claiming not to be hungry. It brought memories back of another time, when they had been on an operation and he'd been injured. It was in his nature to always protect her, no matter what the cost was to him. He'd die for her in an instant, if it meant she would live. That loyalty, scared her and excited her. The time she was recalling, was an operation where he had thrown himself into the line of fire, so she could escape, when he ran out of arrows. He took a beating from the HYDRA agents on top of almost bleeding to death. She had come back for him, as he knew she would. The Black Widow, on that day had been horrific beauty in motion. That's when he saw what she really could do and he never forgot it.

"I've been in plenty of scraps before. Dislocated body parts, broken bones, you name it. Whatever it takes to get a job done. This is no different than those times. I won't slow you down," Clint promised.

The look in her eyes, he couldn't identify. "I wasn't implying that you were or ever have slowed me down. I was just thinking of other times that you have been injured and were too stubborn to give up," Natasha clarified.

"Are you scolding me Nat?" Clint asked, laughter underlying his words.

"No, cause we both know it wouldn't do any good. Just let me see that map again." She sighed and gave up trying to stop him from continuing on.

He handed over the map, then pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Nat." Clint said softly, with emotion, making her look at him with wide eyes. "Thanks for looking out for me. You're a good partner."

She sucked in her breath, not sure what was happening between them in that moment. Then he went back to teasing her. "That is, when you want to be."

Relieved that things went back to normal instantly, she replied, "shut up Barton." Natasha took the map from him and checked the compass. "We won't make it to the buildings today, but tomorrow morning we'll be there. I want to find shelter from this rain, so we can have a fire tonight. I'm soaked right through."

"Lead on then agent Romanoff, lead on." Clint may be joking with her, but he was also very drained. The pain from his shoulder was intense.

Agent Romanoff knew him well enough, that she could see that he needed to rest. He was pushing himself to not be a hinderance to her. They had no pain pills or anything that could ease the trauma his body was going through. That would have to wait until they got to those buildings or perhaps not until the operation was finished. As they went through a particularly dense area, she decided to use the plants for their shelter. She tied the branches together and a hut began to form. Then with a bunch of ferns she was able to weave together a decent shelter, so that they didn't need to use the tent at all. Due to the dense vegetation, they even found some dry branches and twigs. Agent Barton use this to make a fire.

"Having dry feet will put me in a much better mood. How's your shoulder?" Natasha asked.

"It's a dull throb, nothing that I can't handle. So what's for diner?" Clint asked.

She dug through her pack and pulled out a foil pouch. Some water was added to it and then she resealed the package. This was placed near the fire, so that it would heat up and cook the contense. A few minutes later, she picked up the foil and shook it. Opening it up she smiled.

With a shit eating grin, Natasha finally replied. "It smells better than the usual rations. I think agent Hill might have a crush on you."

Clint ignored the comment. "Pass it on over, I'm hungry already. I'd eat pig slop at this point."

She gave him the pouch and a spoon. "Like I said, it smells good, so leave me some please."

He didn't hesitate in shovelling the hot food into his mouth. As he chewed he nodded. "I don't know what it is, but it's good. Here try some." He passed her a spoon loaded with the food.

Natasha tasted the offering. "It's a bit too salty, but other than that not bad. It still looks like baby food though."

Clint shrugged, "filling all the same."

The rest of the meal they ate in silence, sharing it equally. As the pouch neared the bottom, she told him to finish it. She watched him use dirt to clean out the foil and then stuff it into his pack. The spoon he handed back to her. Then as was their routine, they checked their weapons to make sure no problems would occur the next day, due to the constant soaking. No matter what position agent Barton lay down in, his shoulder was unhappy. But his training also kicked in. He forced himself to take long, deep breaths and regulate his breathing. Eventually he fell asleep.

Agent Romanoff was worried about him, but there was nothing she could do. She hoped that the situation they would be facing in the morning, would be routine. Hawkeye would get in position to be her eyes and warn her of any danger. Then she could get the intel she needed from the people who had sent the satellite communication. They'd leave and S.H.I.E.L.D. could help him heal his shoulder. For once she hoped that her wishes would come true. After putting more fuel on the fire, she too lay down and closed her eyes.

The morning introduced them to a day without rain, but it was still overcast. Agent Barton was very stiff in his upper body when he got out of their hut. He stretched, but knew that if they were walking into a dangerous situation, he'd have to push his body to react the way it needed to. "Ready to finish this op?" Clint asked.

"There should be three buildings, one of which is where the communication came from. If you get positioned on this building, you can let me know if anyone comes at me from behind." Natasha showed him the satellite image of the buildings.

"That works. I see you've got your guns ready and a few extra clips. That's wise since my arm use will be limited."

As they came out of the forest of ferns and trees, Hawkeye scanned the surroundings of the open area. He nodded and they continued on. As they had discussed, he scoped out the designated building and then went on to it's roof. Once he was in position, she began her advance on the building that had sent the transmission. The place seemed to be dead, nothing moved. Once inside, she found no one. This was odd, due to the fact the transmission was only a couple of days ago. S.H.E.I.L.D. would have reported to them if anyone had left the island.

Natasha spoke through her communication device. "It's deserted. Nothing is here except some electronic equipment."

"Check the interior of the other buildings," Clint suggested.

She did just that, with the same result. "What if there's a portal to another universe on the island. That would explain the transmission and how everyone disappeared without a trace."

"That or they have a weapon that disintegrates all sign of human life," Clint said.

"Either way this mission is over. I'm calling Directory Fury and get an agent to come pick us up." She did that and also took some pictures of the inside of the buildings.

"I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling that whatever was going on here, will come to bite us in the ass in the future," Clint mused.

Natasha nodded, "doesn't it always. But at least we don't have to hike back out of here. The quinjet will have no problem landing in this open area. Then we can get your head stitched up and your shoulder taken care of too."

No sooner had she said that, when their transportation arrived. They got on board and the pilot launched them back into the sky. They were heading back, no wiser than they had arrived. The island for now would keep it's secrets.


	22. Chapter 22

**hello my lovely viewers, sorry about these two chapters taking so long to be put up, I've had to see my therapist at least twice a week, had school and have been working on a different fic I hope you all will like though it's not clintasha, I hope someone reads it. The good news is I have struck inspiration via tumplr and omegle and i'm officially on summer break so i'll be updating frequently. review's keep my stories and me alive, love you all!**

CHAPTER #22

Once agent Barton returned to the Hellicarrier, the medics gave him pain medication. They also injected a serum that helped with muscle repair. He was ordered by Dr. Henry Pym not to use his arm for four days, but then he would be able to return to active duty. Sometimes it amazed him the advances in science and medicine that Dr. Pym came up with. He was the one who created the healing agent for muscle repair. Dr. Pym also had played an important role in reviving the Captain from the ice. So if Dr. Pym, 'Hank' to his friends, said to not use his arm, then he wouldn't. But he was bored. So agent Barton looked at the assignment that agent Romanoff was on. She'd already been reassigned to another operation being conducted with another team. Her interrogation skills were in need once again. She'd be part of that operation for a few weeks. From the information on the assignment, it should be a breeze for her. She'd be happy that this time there was no trekking through the bush or mountain climbing to be done.

Directory Fury was looking over some video, when he called agent Barton to the observation deck. "I need you to review the security coverage here. Find any anomalies, patterns, the usual and have a report for me tomorrow."

It was something to do, so agent Barton went to work, asking no questions. As he watched the footage, he knew what his new operation would be, once his shoulder was healed. It didn't take long for him to have the report ready for Director Fury.

"While your arm heals I just want you to observe and track. We're not sure what is going on, could be that I'm being over cautious. If a situation develops, report in before taking action. Is that understood agent Barton?" Director Fury asked.

Clint said, "yes sir."

"You'll be dropped on location in two hours," Director Fury said.

Agent Barton nodded and left to pack his gear. He didn't like that he was assigned to watch a colleague and friend. But after the video he'd reviewed, the actions of the subject, did cause concern. He believed that Fury was just being overly cautious. This was one time, he'd just do as he's told and not ask questions. He hoped it would remain purely an observational assignment.

He was air dropped onto a building that was a block away from his target. Then as he moved into position across from where he needed to be, agent Barton scanned the area to familiarize himself.

He checked in with agent Hill.

"I'm in position and observing the target. Do we have any way of tracking him if he uses the device?" Clint asked.

"You'll figure something out," agent Hill replied.

"Great, thanks." Clint disconnected and set up a small pop tent further back from his observation point. He had a feeling he'd be watching his man for a while.

Agent Reeser was working on a device for universal transport, but he'd taken it out of the S.H.E.I.L.D. laboratory. That, compounded with him not telling Directory Fury what exactly he was working on, cast enough suspicion for an agent to observe him from a distance. They didn't know what the device could do or if he planned on using it in a negative way.

It didn't take long for agent Barton to see that the device was operational. He witnessed it open a small portal and then close. This he reported immediately to agent Hill, but was still told to stand down and just observe. Nothing else happened that day. It wasn't for another four days, before agent Reeser had company. The person visiting him, was not anyone associated with S.H.E.I.L.D. There was an exchange of a suitcase and then the person left. As agent Barton quickly learned, the suitcase contained a large amount of money. Over the next week that money was used to have various electronics delivered to Reeser's location and pay for fast food. The electronics he then took apart and certain components were added to his device. This time when the device was tested, the portal opened and remained open until Reeser turned it off. He proceeded to remove a gem stone of some sort. The gem looked like a diamond, but it was either a dark purple or black. It was the first time in weeks that Reeser actually left the building. Agent Barton tailed him on his outing, but Reeser didn't go anywhere interesting. He went to a laundry mat and did two large loads. Next he went and ate at a classy, expensive restaurant. Reeser even ordered the most expensive bottle of champaign the restaurant had. Eventually he returned to his building. Late that evening a familiar face did visit.

Once again Clint reported to agent Hill. "A HYDRA agent just entered the building where Reeser is."

"Even if Reeser is dispatched, you are not to approach the HYDRA agent." When she got no reply from agent Barton, Agent Hill said, "I repeat do not engage the HYDRA agent. Just observe."

"I heard you the first time Agent Hill. I'm not deaf," Clint said sarcastically. Sometimes how S.H.E.I.L.D. handled things seemed very wrong to him. But he obeyed her order.

Agent Hill asked, "agent Barton are you giving me attitude?"

He chuckled, "whatever gave you that impression? Good-bye Agent Hill." He'd observe alright, but he would also put a tracker on the HYDRA agent's vehicle. It was one of his, that he alone could trace as long as it remain on planet Earth.

He quickly descended to street level and took the tracker off an arrow and attached it under the bumper of the HYDRA agent's SUV. Then he hid in the shadows of the alley. He didn't hear a gun shot, but that didn't mean that Reeser was alive, when the HYDRA agent left. Cautiously agent Barton went inside the building. The lights had been shot out. The device was gone and soon so would Reeser's life.

"Hawkeye is that you?" Reeser asked, gurgling on some blood.

Agent Barton bent down, his face close to the ex- S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, "awe Reeser, why'd you go and defect to HYDRA?"

"Needed the money." Reeser gasped and spit out more blood, "listen. I went to the laundry down the street. Hid diamond. Can't work…" he coughed, spasmed and lay still.

Clint got up and left, returning to the alley. He reported, "Reeser is dead. HYDRA took the device he was working on."

"Good work, we'll pick you up in twenty minutes at the drop point." Agent Hill directed and then nodded at Director Fury.

It didn't give agent Barton much time to get the diamond, but he liked the challenge. He knew the laundry mat Reeser had gone to. Once inside he cocked his head to one side as he thought like Reeser, trying to decide where the diamond was hidden. First place he looked, he came up empty. The second location, gave him a smile, as he found the gem. The little voice in his mind, told him that he should give the diamond to Tony Stark, not Director Fury. He went to a pay phone, punched in the private sequence, it tricked the system and connected him to Jarvis.

"I need Tony to come here now, five minutes max," Clint said, then hung up.

In seconds the phone rang back. As he'd been instructed once before, he picked it up, punched in two numbers and hung up. He waited by the phone, watching the digital display's time. In exactly four minutes, Ironman arrived.

"What's up Hawkeye?" Tony asked.

"HYDRA just killed ex- S.H.E.I.L.D. agent Reeser for a device that opens universal portals. This diamond makes it work, but they don't know it's missing. Fury let them kill Reeser. I had to stand down. Doesn't seem right. You decide if this should be in the hands of S.H.E.I.L.D." Clint put the black diamond in Ironman's hand.

"I'll look into it. Can I give you a lift anywhere?"

Clint grinned and gave him the pick up ordinates. "Thanks."

Ironman took hold of him and flew him to the given location. Then Ironman gave him a nod and left. Agent Barton waited for the quinjet to arrive. They were later than expected, but he didn't really care. He got in and they returned to the hellicarrier. He then gave his report to agent Hill. He was dismissed.

"Agent Hill, my arm gave me some trouble today. Requesting two days off," Clint lied. He had seen what was on her screen, before she'd closed the window.

She checked another screen and then said, "request approved. Make sure when you return that you see Dr. Pym. He must clear you for active duty."

He nodded and left. He didn't change or hand in his quiver and arrows. Instead he picked up a wrist tracker and put a cloak on over his gear. He caught a ride with a quinjet that was going for supplies. Then from their landing site, he took a few cabs, eventually arriving at Tony Stark's house. He needed some answers, ones only Stark could give him.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER #23

"Barton, good of you to come for a visit," Tony said.

Clint replied, "you know I'm not here to socialize. What did you find out about that black diamond?"

"Jarvis, give him the run down."

"The black diamond is an alien gem, that has it's own power. It can act as an energy conduit, but is also a live organism."

"What the hell? It's alive? And it has it's own power, like that cosmic cube of Thor's planet?"

Jarvis continued, "it is alive, but not like the Tesseract. That cube has unlimited potential. The black diamond has limitations, we just haven't had time to determine what they are."

Clint looked at Stark, "so can it be used to make weapons or was the portal device all it can be used for?"

"That is a question my friend, that I haven't solved yet. But to answer your next question, no I am not giving it to Fury. At least not for the time being."

Barton walked over to the bar and helped himself to a glass of scotch. Then he downed another. Stark narrowed his eyes. Jarvis who automatically observed everything and everyone, alerted Stark to Barton's high heart rate, via a wristband screen.

"There's something else you're not telling me. Come on man, spit it out." Tony said, joining him for a drink.

"On agent Hill's screen I saw a report that said that the Black Widow had been missing from her operation for two weeks."

"And?"

"And that she was seen working with HYDRA agents. Tony what the hell is she doing with them? They had her flagged." Clint rubbed his hands over his face, before finishing the glass.

"Interesting. I wasn't contacted. Did you talk to Cap about it?"

"Rogers has been on an operation for a month, I don't know where he is. Does Jarvis still have access to the S.H.E.I.L.D. computers or did they block him out when they did those ship repairs and enhancements?"

Tony looked at him with disbelief, "seriously? You have so little faith. Of course we do." Then he pulled up a screen in mid air. "Jarvis show him the file on Natasha Romanoff that has been flagged."

They looked over the data before them. The file said she had left her team suddenly, right in the middle of interrogating a russian HYDRA agent. The next time they found her on the grid, was protecting a HYDRA man, who was being brought in by S.H.E.I.L.D. She even paralyzed one of her former fellow agents, so the HYDRA agent could get away.

Clint wanted to hit something and kept clenching his fists. "You got a gym or a punching bag here?"

"Jarvis direct him to the gym. You'll find a speed bag and a heavy bag. When you calm down, we'll discuss this further," Tony said and watched his friend and fellow Avenger go.

While Barton worked the heavy bag, Stark had Jarvis dig deeper into the files. He wanted to know if there was any secondary reason of why agent Romanoff suddenly betrayed S.H.E.I.L.D. Did she find something on the agency that made her change sides? But he could find nothing. When Barton finally returned, he was wearing a change of clothing from his pack.

"The shower in your gym is amazing."

"Only the best in this place. I dug deeper and nothing explains why she left. Could be she's brainwashed or being manipulated by HYDRA," Tony suggested.

"I could accept that, but then why haven't I been sent after her. Or any other team sent to retrieve her?" Clint asked.

Stark shook his head. He had Jarvis give them the probability statistics of all the possible reasons why agent Romanoff was with their enemy. Still nothing made sense. "Staying for diner?" Tony asked

"Do you mind?" Clint asked.

"Not at all. You should stick around and check out some of my new toys. Oh and that modified motorcycle you requested is in my garage, if you want to take it for a spin."

"Now that sounds relaxing."

"Jarvis make sure the guest room is ready for Barton to stay +the night."

"Yes sir. I can direct you to the garage, if you would like to take that ride now."

Clint smiled for the first time since he'd arrived. "Jarvis you read my mind."

After Barton left, Stark returned to investigating the alien gem. It disturbed him and intrigued him at the same time. What he couldn't determine yet, was what alien planet it had come from. Was this something that could potentially affect world security? He wouldn't call in the other Avengers unless absolutely necessary. And they had to determine if Natasha Romanoff was a confused friend or a foe. He was pretty sure that Barton was going back to S.H.E.I.L.D. to confront Fury and then go after Romanoff by himself.

When Barton returned from his exhilarating motorcycle ride, he joined Stark for diner. They were not joined by Pepper Potts, who was away on business for Stark Industries. For desert they sipped on cognac as Stark showed off his new toys and gadgets. Then they wound down the night, playing an old fashioned game of pool.

The next day Barton said good-bye and returned to where the quinjet was picking up it's final load of supplies. Once back on board the hellicarrier, he went straight to Fury.

"What's happened to agent Romanoff? Why is she with HYRDA and why haven't we gone after her?" Clint demanded of his Director.

"I'm handling it. Stay out of it Barton. That's an order," Fury replied, answering nothing.

"What? You can't just let her go!" Clint stated, his anger growing.

"Agent Barton, I know I'm speaking english. I said leave it alone. I'm aware of the situation." Director Fury was loosing his patience and was done with his agent.

"You know what Fury, you can shove your order up your ass," Clint said. Then he left and took a quinjet without authorization. He knew he'd be tracked, so he left it at the airport, where he knew Romanoff kept her modified plane. He'd go to her compound first, see if she was there or find some answers. Then if Barton had to, he'd use the tracker he attached to the HYDRA vehicle and go find her. He'd get some answers, one way or another.


End file.
